Arrogancia e Ignorancia
by Tabetaira
Summary: Romance ambientado en las novelas de Jane Austen. Es la historia de una mujer que sabe que es inteligente y de un hombre que se cree mejor que los demás. Diferencias aparte, sólo tienen una cosa en común: ambos están perdidamente enamorados.TRADUCCIÓN
1. La chica en el espejo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

* * *

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

N/T: **aviso**: me he cambiado el nombre de Ariadi Potter a The Story Writer Fairy (TSWF)

* * *

Resumen:

Ambientada en la época de la Regencia, Hermione Granger desconoce el sistema de clases del mundo mágico. Se crió como una nacida de muggles en el mundo muggle y nunca le hicieron sentir inferior, es decir, hasta que se mudó con su primo, Harry Potter, al Valle de Godric.

Aquí, en esta comunidad mágica, aprende rápido que los sangres pura y los nacidos de muggles no eran iguales para nada. Draco Malfoy era arrogante. Fue criado para creer que él estaba por encima de los demás por el simple hecho de haber nacido siendo un sangre pura. Entonces, una simple chica de campo, nada menos que una nacida de muggles, llega y pone su mundo patas arriba. ¿Cómo podía él sentirse atraído por alguien como ella? ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella era no sólo NO inferior al resto de las jóvenes señoritas que conocía, sino que quizás iba un paso mucho más por delante de ellas?

Cuando un roce de la mano puede conmover el alma y una simple mirada puede hacer latir el corazón, esas dos personas, por muy diferentes que sean, encontrarán el amor.

Con un poco de romance y la moralidad y estilo de una novela de Jane Austen, Draco Malfoy, arrogante y orgulloso, se enamorará de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Arrogancia e Ignorancia

por

AnneM.

Traducido por

Ariadi Potter.

**Capítulo 1 – La chica en el espejo-**

Miró fijamente a su reflejo en el espejo y no vio nada especial, nada trascendental y nada que la pudiera caracterizar. Por lo que ella sabía, era completamente normal, quizás pasable, pero nada que la llevara a un futuro favorable. Frunció el ceño. Ella no tenía dinero, posición social, pureza de sangre o un título, nada que la llevara a un buen matrimonio. Tenía cerebro, pero en este mundo regido por hombres, la inteligencia en una mujer era cercana a nada. Si tenía que abrirse su propio camino en el mundo, tenía miedo de que no fuera capaz, y ese único pensamiento en particular la tenía muerta de miedo. Estaba sola ahora que su madre había fallecido. Total y completamente sola. A pesar del sentido romántico que tenía en las fábulas y en los cuentos de hadas, ser huérfana no tenía connotaciones románticas. Una mujer sola sin fortuna o futuro no equivalía a una circunstancia feliz.

Guardó sus mundanas posesiones en dos baúles y una bolsa de viaje. Qué triste que su vida pudiera reducirse a unos bultos tan pequeños. Puso su varita en el bolsillo, pero no antes de hacer levitar sus maletas escaleras abajo. Se puso su sombrero en la cabeza y se preparó para su futuro.

Se paró en el porche de la casita de piedra para esperar el carruaje. El sol empezó a descender lentamente del cielo mientras el día se transformaba en noche. Tenía un largo camino por delante. Ella se habría aparecido con su primo, pero su padrastro no sabía nada acerca de sus "habilidades", así que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto una última vez. Los sonidos del campo, el ruiseñor y los grillos entonando su canción nocturna normalmente eran un consuelo para ella. Ahora sólo le causaban dolor, ya que servían de recuerdo constante de lo que perdería.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se habían tomado decisiones, se habían cambiado vidas y ella no era quién para jugar con el destino. El destino ya era bastante caprichoso tal y como estaba. La vida se desequilibra apenas se tambaleara a un lado o a otro y frecuentemente a su propia voluntad. No, ella no dejaría a otros decidir su destino. Ella no dejaría que otros le dijeran qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Decidiría estas cosas por sí misma. Tenía que hacerlo y, como había concluido, no había vuelta atrás.

Caminó fuera del porche y miró arriba hacia la casa en la que había vivido desde que nació. Parecía muy vacía desde que su madre murió. Intentó recordar el aspecto que había tenido una vez: un cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea, a su lado una alfombra de nudo y la pequeña mecedora blanca de su abuela con su pintura desgastada en la esquina. Se fue, todo se fue. Ahora la casa estaba vacía y abandonada, igual que su corazón se sentía vacío y abandonado.

Sentía que se había ganado el derecho de sentir melancolía. Volvió a la puerta principal para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada, aunque ya sabía que no. Lo único que dejaba eran dos perchas en el armario y algo de polvo bajo la cama. Se mordió su labio inferior mientras recordaba la razón verdadera por la que se marchaba y nunca iba a volver. Estaba sola. Sola.

Las cosas nunca serían lo mismo. De alguna manera, ella siempre supo que este día llegaría.

Su madre se casó con Ernest Simpson cuando tenía catorce años. Fue un buen marido para su madre y un buen padrastro. Sin embargo, el nunca supo nada sobre su magia y su madre le pidió que nunca se lo dijera. Ella sólo había ido al colegio dos años y luego la obligaron a volver cuando su madre se puso enferma. De hecho, vivía en un pueblo enteramente Muggle, donde a veces se hablaba de magia, pero sólo en voz muy baja y con miedo. La hermana de su madre también era una bruja que tenía un hijo, Harry. Ella solamente se había encontrado con su primo dos veces, aunque se habían escrito el uno al otro durante la mayor parte de sus vidas. Sus padres murieron cuando era un niño y su padrino lo crió. Su padrino murió cuando él tenía quince años. Hermione y su madre hicieron el viaje hasta el Valle de Godric para mostrar sus respetos cuando Sirius Black murió. Ella encontró de inmediato un alma gemela en el mayor de sus primos. La única otra ocasión que le vio fue el mes pasado cuando su propia madre murió. Harry vino e insistió en que se fuera con él al Valle de Godric y le contó que era una comunidad plenamente mágica. Le dijo que tenía dinero y quería contratar a un tutor para ella para que pudiera continuar con la educación que fue forzada a abandonar. Le dijo que podría aprender más sobre pociones, su pasión. Le contó que estaba solo en su gran casa y que quería encargarse de ella. Ella no tenía ningún lugar más al que ir, así que accedió a vivir con Harry y su antiguo tutor, un hombre llamado Remus Lupin. Harry ya era mayor de edad y acababa de tomar posesión de su fortuna. Hermione no tenía ni idea de cuánto dinero tenía Harry o cómo de grande era su casa, pero sabía que cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse aquí.

Su padrastro ya había vuelto a casarse. Se casó con su ama de llaves una semana después de que su madre muriera. Se mudaron a una casa más grande y vendieron esta casa. Su casa. Suya con toda justicia, pero sólo en su corazón. Él sí la había heredado, así que tenía el derecho de hacer lo que deseara. Le dijo a ella que podía vivir con ellos, pero su nueva esposa no pensaba que eso fuera prudente.

Qué razón tenía la mujer.

Su padrastro atravesó la entrada principal y dijo:

-Vine a despedirme, Hermione. ¿Aún no está aquí el carruaje?

-No, Harry dijo que enviaría el carruaje antes de las 6:30, así que no estoy segura de dónde está -dijo Hermione con voz ansiosa.

-Iba a ayudarte con tus baúles, pero veo que ya te las has arreglado con ellos. ¿Cómo conseguiste bajarlos tú sola? -preguntó.

Antes de que ella tuviera que pensar en una respuesta, vio el carruaje virando en la curva de la pequeña carretera de tierra hacia la casita de piedra.

-Bueno, adiós, Ernest -dijo Hermione. Se inclinó y besó su mejilla-. Espero que estés feliz

-Siento no haber podido cuidarte mejor -le dijo. Él le dio un apretón de manos-. ¿Tienes todo?

-Eso creo -respondió.

-¿Volveré a verte alguna vez? -preguntó él.

-No sé cómo responder eso -dijo ella.

-Tu madre te quería, ¿sabes? -él sonrió.

-A ti también -dijo Hermione.

El lacayo bajó de la parte de atrás del carruaje y cargó los baúles, cogió su mano y la ayudó a entrar. Ella se asomó a la ventana y miró la casita de piedra una vez más. Había acabado. Esta parte de su vida había acabado y un nuevo capítulo había empezado. Era el orden natural de las cosas. No lo hacía más fácil saber que estaba predestinado a ocurrir así; simplemente era lo que era.

El mundo yacía a sus pies y todo lo que podía hacer era ir a donde éstos le guiaran. Donde fuera que el viento la llevara era donde debía estar. No vivir más del tiempo prestado. Su vida era ahora y para siempre suya. Le dijo adiós a su padrastro con la mano una última vez. Se sintió extraña marchándose, pero bien.

Viajaron toda la noche. Intentó dormir en el carruaje lo mejor que pudo, pero era incómodo. Pararon en una posada cerca de su destino para que pudiera darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. El lacayo le dijo que el Vizconde lo había concertado. Al principio, no supo a quién se refería. "Oh, Harry", pensó. Qué amable de su parte.

Se limpió y se puso un vestido más bonito. Era verde azulado con lazos blancos y encaje. Realmente era su vestido más bonito, pero sabía que no sería considerado nada especial por los señores y señoritas del Valle de Godric. Ella era una muchachita de campo y las cosas que estaban bien para ella, estaba segura de que ellos las considerarían comunes.

Finalmente, el carruaje se paró en la plaza del pueblo. El lacayo se bajó de él y abrió la puerta.

-El señor Potter nos dijo que la dejáramos aquí en el pueblo y que él la recogería personalmente en su carruaje privado para llevarla a la Mansión Potter.

-¿La Mansión Potter? -preguntó ella.

-Su mansión, señorita -dijo el hombre.

Miró el reloj que llevaba en una pequeña cadena alrededor de su cuello. Había llegado veinte minutos antes, así que tendría que buscar algo para pasar el rato mientras esperaba a Harry. Aunque ésta era una comunidad mágica, todavía se amoldaba a las morales de la época y, siendo la Inglaterra de 1800, 1818 para ser exactos, sería indecoroso para una mujer pasear alrededor de la plaza del pueblo sin la compañía de un pariente masculino mayor, un tutor, una doncella u otras mujeres. Aún cuando la comunidad mágica tenía a las mujeres en una más alta consideración, educándolas, dejando que heredaran la propiedad, estaba todavía atrasada en muchos sentidos. Ella no quería hacer nada indecoroso o que pudiera avergonzar a su primo, pues él era un miembro muy respetado de esta comunidad. Por lo tanto, como una mujer soltera de su edad no podía andar por sí misma por el mercado, se sentó en un banco a esperar.

Tras esperar otros veinte minutos, en el cálido sol del mediodía, decidió entrar en la pequeña tienda. El carruaje se había llevado sus baúles y equipaje, y la había dejado sólo con su monedero, su parasol y su bolso de mano. Dejó su bolso fuera y entró en la tienda. El hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador le sonrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, muchacha?

-Estoy esperando a mi primo Harry Potter -dijo ella.

-Madre mía, ¿eres la prima del señor Potter? Debo decir que todos hemos estado aguardando pacientemente su llegada -el hombre sonrió abiertamente-. Siéntase libre de esperar aquí dentro, lejos del sol.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y empezó a mirar alrededor de la limpia tiendecita.

Dos hombres entraron en la tienda y Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba mirando para observarles mientras se tambaleaban, riendo y armando escándalo.

-Te lo juro, Malfoy -dijo un hombre alto de pelo castaño claro-. Eres un canalla. Retar al hombre a un duelo de magos justo delante de su hermana, a la que supuestamente blasfemaste.

El apuesto hombre rubio rió y dijo:

-Bueno, él insultó mis botas. Éstas son botas de Yute hechas por elfos y cuestan mucho dinero. Más dinero del que el zoquete ése y la estúpida de su hermana verían en cien años. ¡Se lo merece!

-¡Pero hacerlo en frente de tantos miembros de su familia! Tienes suerte de que llegara cuando lo hice -el otro hombre rió-. Y, sinceramente, insultaste a su hermana ¡y todo lo que hizo él fue insultar tus botas!

Hermione echó un vistazo a sus botas. A ella no le parecieron especiales. Volvió a mirar su libro. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el hombre rubio.

-Bueno, Nott, ¡él insultó la cara de mi acompañante! -dijo Malfoy, cuando miró de nuevo a su amigo.

-Vamos, vamos, Malfoy, decir que Pansy tiene cara de dogo es la verdad, no un insulto -el otro hombre se carcajeó. Malfoy rió también.

Hermione alcanzó la parte alta de la estantería para colocar el libro y su sombrero de paja, atado con un lazo y colgando en su espalda, se deslizó por sus hombros y cayó al suelo. Los dos hombres de ropas llamativas se volvieron a mirarle. Sus largos rizos de tonos marrones miel y dorado se liberaron de su cubierta cuando su sombrero cayó y su pelo se esparció en cascada por su espalda y sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para intentar coger el sombrero y, en la vuelta, tiró su libro también. Se dobló por la cintura para recogerlo y, cuando lo tuvo seguro en sus manos, se giró para coger el sombrero. El hombre rubio ya lo tenía en la suya. Él se irguió y ella también. Ella hizo una reverencia y ladeó la cabeza. Él hizo una inclinación y le devolvió el sombrero. Sin un caballero allí que conociera a ambos de antes para presentarlos, ellos no podían intercambiar palabras. Cuando le pasó su sombrero, las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron brevemente. Se puso roja y su mano retrocedió a su costado por la impropiedad del roce. Él la miró a través de ojos insondables y ella intentó averiguar en qué estaba pensando.

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, él se inclinó otra vez, como forma de despedida, y ella hizo una reverencia una vez más. Sabía que sería impropio hablarle a un caballero que no conocía. Él se puso su sombrero en la cabeza, lo ladeó una vez y volvió con su amigo.

-¿Quién crees que es? -dijo Nott.

-Ni idea -contestó Malfoy-, pero aparentemente es alguien con educación y posición. Me pregunto por qué está sola y no con una doncella o algún acompañante -se giró hacia el dueño de la tienda y dijo-: Oiga, usted, ¿quién es la mujer joven de la esquina?

-Esa es la prima del señor Potter. Vino para quedarse y vivir con él -dijo el hombre.

-Muy mal, Draco -rió Nott, golpeando el brazo del hombre-. Incluso si es algo trascendental, es pariente del hombre al que más odias. Aún así, es atractiva y ciertamente no tiene cara de dogo.

Hermione oyó la conversación entera y se dio la vuelta. Draco la miró, otra vez con una expresión que ella no podía descifrar, pero esta vez creyó ver arrogancia por alguna razón.

-Sí -dijo él-, es muy atractiva, incluso si es pariente de Potter.

Hermione pensó que el hombre no era sólo arrogante, sino también ignorante.

Él la observó mientras ella enrojecía otra vez y se daba la vuelta. Esta vez, él sonrió. También era modesta. Lo encontró reconfortante.

En ese momento, Harry Potter entró en la tienda. Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nott y Malfoy y simplemente asintió con su cabeza y dijo:

-Nott, Malfoy.

-Potter -lo reconoció Draco, con una rápida inclinación de la cintura. Nott hizo lo mismo. No era algo por lo que Draco estuviera feliz, pero Harry Potter era un Vizconde, incluso si era de sangre mestiza, el título lo mantenía ligeramente por encima de los otros barones del país en la comunidad. Potter era de la clase alta y bien querido por la mayoría de la gente del pueblo y, aunque a Draco le doliera admitirlo, su mundo le debía un gran servicio, pues él libero a su mundo de una gran amenaza cuando mató al Señor Oscuro y, por ello, incluso Draco estaría agradecido.

Además, su recientemente fallecido padrino era primo de Draco por parte de su madre. Draco creció con Potter, pero, aún así, nunca le gustó y nunca lo haría. El pensamiento de que la chica más guapa que había venido al pueblo en posiblemente un siglo fuera pariente de ese gran bufón no era algo que Draco pudiera olvidar fácilmente. Aunque sí se preguntó si el parentesco sería por parte de los Potter o por parte de la madre de Harry. Podría ser diferente si ella era sangre pura o no.

La verdadera razón de que Draco odiara a Harry Potter era, aunque le doliera admitirlo, que estaba celoso de él y, ahora, con el añadido de esta preciosa jovencita viviendo en la casa de Potter, Draco estaba incluso más celoso. Él no estaba celoso de su riqueza porque, de hecho, él era rico; su fortuna no podía igualar la de Draco. Más aún, Draco siempre tendría algo que Potter nunca tendría: posición de sangre. Draco era un sangre pura y Harry no, y ni todo el dinero, fama y títulos del mundo podría cambiar nunca ese hecho. Draco era superior a causa de su sangre. Sí, él era mejor que el hombre y lo sabía, incluso si nadie más lo hacía. Ahora, si solamente pudiera superar el sentimiento de envidia.

Harry se precipitó hacia la mujer, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y dijo:

-¿Hermione?

Hermione giró y sonrió. Draco se perdió en su belleza. Su deseo por la mujer se convirtió rápidamente en consternación cuando se dio cuenta, otra vez, que su sonrisa estaba reservada para Harry Potter. La mujer más atractiva que se cruzaba en el camino de Draco en una década y era pariente de Harry Potter. Ella tendió su mano y dijo:

-Hola, primo.

-¡Un apretón de manos, creo que no! -Harry la agarró y tiró de ella en un apretado abrazo. Eso la avergonzó hasta cierto punto, especialmente porque los hombres de antes todavía estaban allí.

Draco sintió que acababa de desaprovechar los últimos diez minutos de su vida pensando en la tez brillante y la bonita sonrisa de la mujer, sólo para descubrir que era pariente del hombre al que más odiaba. El pensamiento de que era familia de Potter le hacía dar arcadas.

-¿Va a presentarnos, Potter? -dijo Nott.

Antes de que Draco oyera otra palabra, se excusó y se fue, resuelto a no oír el nombre de la mujer y también a no malgastar otro precioso momento pensando en su largo pelo rizado, sus cálidos ojos marrones, el arco perfecto de sus cejas, su postura perfecta, su… ¡maldita sea! Estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ella otra vez. Cogió su caballo del poste para atar a los corceles, determinado a montar hasta casa y nunca volver a pensar en la maldita mujer otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que seguramente tenía que ser el equipaje de ella estaba siendo robado por el ladrón local. Él era un caballero, así que cabalgó tras el hombre para recuperar las pertenencias de la mujer.

Sí, parecía que el destino tenía otros planes para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

_N/A: (Próximo capítulo: Draco es presentado a Hermione y, al principio, no se causan buena impresión)_

_N/T:__ Les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._


	2. Un caballero es un caballero

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo 2 – Un caballero es un caballero**** –**

¿Qué clase de caballero sería Draco Malfoy si simplemente dejara que algún común rufián hurtara el bolso de la joven? Incluso si él detestaba a Harry Potter con toda su alma, él no era de esa clase de hombres. Nunca podría tolerarlo, así que estaba forzado a cumplirlo. Alcanzó al hombre de inmediato, se bajó del corcel y dijo:

-¡Suelte el equipaje de la señorita, señor!

El hombre se volteó para ver la varita del señor Malfoy apuntando directamente a su pecho.

-No son sus asuntos, señor, a menos que usted tenga algo que ver con la joven que dejó esto en la calle.

-Le aseguro que ni siquiera conozco a la joven, sin embargo, podría ser un problema para usted saber que el señor Potter miraría cruelmente a cualquiera que robe el bolso de su prima -dijo Draco.

-¿El señor Potter? -dijo el hombre-. Escuche, señor, no fue mi intención ofender a su señoría. Se lo dirá a Potter, ¿de acuerdo? -soltó el bolso de sus garras y se desapareció.

A Draco le dolía que el hombre no hubiera dejado el bolso cuando vio que era el señor Malfoy quien le ordenó tal cosa, pero en el mismo momento en que mencionó el nombre del Vizconde, ¡soltó el ofensivo bolso y se disculpó! Otra razón para que Mafoy odiara a Potter.

Draco se agachó para recoger las pertenencias de la joven, que cayeron al suelo cuando el bolso se abrió durante la caída. Había tres libros -¿cómo se las arreglaba para levantar la maldita cosa?-, algo de ropa, algo de dinero y un pequeño guardapelo. La curiosidad de Draco fue más fuerte y abrió el guardapelo. Tenía una foto de una mujer y un hombre, quienes Draco asumió que serían la madre y el padre de la chica. Cerró el guardapelo y lo puso en su bolsillo para guardarlo en un lugar seguro. Cogió el bolso y volvió montado en su caballo hacia el pueblo.

Harry Potter y Theodore Nott estaban esperando en la calle a que Draco regresara. Ellos no fueron también tras el hombre, pues sabían que Draco era más que capaz de recuperar el bolso. Hermione se quedó plantada en la acera adoquinada, cerca de la tienda. Ella retorció sus manos frenéticamente. Draco alcanzó al grupo y le pasó el bolso a Harry antes de que él mismo se bajara del caballo.

-Creo que esto pertenece a la señorita, Potter -dijo Draco.

Antes de que Harry pudiera emitir un gracias, la joven, en agradecimiento, se precipitó al lado de Harry y dijo:

-¡Gracias, señor! Estaré para siempre en deuda con usted.

Todo lo que Draco pudo pensar fue, "¿así que habla?". Harry le hizo una señal a su chófer para que cogiera su bolso, antes de girarse hacia Malfoy y decir:

-Señor Draco Malfoy de la Mansión Malfoy, esta es mi prima, Hermione Granger, llegada recientemente desde Kent. Se quedará conmigo en la Mansión Potter.

Draco se dobló por la cintura y dijo:

- Un placer, madame.

Extendió su mano, ella la cogió y dijo:

-Señor Malfoy.

El tacto de su mano en la de él multiplicó los latidos de su corazón por diez y cuando él la dejó ir, ella tuvo un sentimiento de pérdida que no pudo describir. Harry pronunció sus despedidas y solicitó su carruaje. Antes de que él pudiera ayudarla a entrar en el carruaje, el señor Malfoy paró a su lado y le ofreció otra vez su mano. Era lo más apropiado y los Malfoys se guiaban por los modales.

Ella cogió su mano una vez más y se subió al carruaje. Harry caminó al otro lado. Ella se volvió para mirar a los dos hombres en la calle mientras el carruaje se alejaba. Sonrió, una sonrisa que se apoderó del frío corazón de piedra de Draco Malfoy y lo aferró hasta que no pudo evitarlo y le devolvió la sonrisa. A él le gustaba su sonrisa. Tenía una bonita.

Nott se inclinó hacia su amigo y dijo:

-Una chica guapa, lástima que sea hija de muggles.

-¿Y de qué manera me importa a mí eso? -Dijo Draco, volviéndose a su amigo.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que odias a los nacidos de muggles y sólo pensaba que es una lástima porque es encantadora. Potter va a dar un baile, aparentemente, para presentarla a ella y a la joven Ginny Weasley en sociedad. Todavía no ha dado una fiesta desde que dejó la casa de su padrino por la Mansión Potter. Todo el pueblo está invitado y, por una vez, ya he reservado dos bailes con la chica.

-Le pregunto otra vez, señor, ¿de qué manera me afecta a mí eso? -Preguntó secamente.

-¿No vas a ir?

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca pondría un pie en la casa de Potter y la sangresucia me importa incluso menos que la pobre chica Weasley -exclamó.

Theo rió y dijo:

-¡Mejor para mí! Le robaré a cada hombre de la sala las atenciones de la bella joven. ¡Tendré una mejor oportunidad sin tu presencia! Por una vez, estoy deseando asistir.

Draco se alejó de su amigo furioso , subió a su silla de montar y cabalgó a galope seguro todo el camino de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Podía la situación volverse peor? No sólo la chica más guapa en la que había puesto alguna vez los ojos era pariente de Potter, ¡sino que era hija de muggles! Inferior a él en cada manera concebible. Una común sangresucia. Aunque uno no decía semejante palabra en la educada sociedad, eso era, de hecho, lo que era la bruja y nada podía cambiarlo.

Después de un ligero almuerzo y un recorrido por la preciosa casa de Harry, él sugirió que dieran un agradable paseo alrededor de su propiedad.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacer un baile para mí -dijo Hermione mientras paseaban.

-Por supuesto que sí. La edad en la que deberías haber sido presentada en sociedad ya pasó y si tienes la intención de vivir en el Valle de Godric, simplemente tienes que tener tu presentación. También admito que tengo segundas intenciones -empezó Harry-. Ginny Weasley, que debido a las circunstancias de su familia tampoco ha sido presentada en sociedad, es la mujer que amo y espero convertirla en la señora Potter en un futuro muy cercano. Ella tiene que tener su presentación antes de que eso ocurra -Harry sonrió y cogió la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban.

Hermione estaba feliz por su primo porque, cuando hablaba de la joven, sus ojos brillaban, y ese tipo de devoción hacia otro no era común. También estaba impresionada de que a pesar de lo que le había tocado vivir a la joven, según parece su posición era más baja que la de él, su primo aún se preocupaba por la chica y eso no era un problema para él.

-¿Es de sangre mestiza como tú, primo? -se encontró a sí misma preguntando.

-No, ella es de sangre pura. La pureza de sangre no implica tener medios, Hermione -le recordó Harry.

Mientras caminaban juntos, Hermione no pudo evitar tener pensamientos egoístas. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry se casaba con esta mujer y no quería que Hermione viviera más tiempo en la Mansión Potter? La echaría, igual que lo hizo su padrastro. Estaría otra vez sola. Sería mejor no acomodarse demasiado aquí. Necesitaba idear un plan inmediatamente en el que ella también pudiera hacer su propio camino o casarse. Sería su única esperanza para sobrevivir.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a tu encantadora señorita Weasley? -preguntó Hermione.

-Dentro de poco, pues su casa está bajando esa colina y me gustaría invitarla a cenar con nosotros esta noche. No sería adecuado que cenara conmigo a solas, pero ahora, con mi prima presente, podré invitarla a cenar con nosotros todo el tiempo -dijo Harry. Alcanzaron la cima de la colina y Harry apuntó a una pequeña granja de color gris-. Su familia posee una pequeña granja al lado de mi propiedad. Desafortunadamente, no tienen dinero o posición, pero si ella consiente en ser mi novia, todo eso cambiará para ellos, pues me encargaré de toda su familia.

Hermione pensó que Harry era muy buena persona. Caminaron colina abajo y él dijo:

-Espero que apruebes mi intromisión en tu educación.

-¿Qué quieres decir, señor? Estoy por encima de la edad escolar -dijo ella.

-Pero yo sé que tu madre te envió a un colegio mágico sólo dos años, así que debe de haber alguna carencia. El tutor de mi infancia, Remus Lupin, reside en la Mansión Potter y ha accedido a enseñarte cualquier cosa que quisieras aprender. Igualmente, hay un hombre en el pueblo, Severus Snape, que es un renombrado maestro de pociones, y yo sé que te encanta hacer pociones. Me las arreglé para conseguir lecciones con él también. Espero que no te importe mi intromisión, pero como tu único pariente varón vivo siento que es mi deber pensar en tu futuro.

Hermione estaba satisfecha. Le encantaba aprender. Había conseguido leer cada libro sobre magia que podía obtener, que eran muchos porque Harry le había enviado libro tras libro durante los últimos cinco años, pero aprender cosas de un profesor, ver lo escrito puesto en práctica, estas eran las cosas que estaría contenta de hacer.

-Gracias, Harry, estaré encantada de aprender -dijo con una sonrisa. Harry empezó a caminar hacia la casita, cuando Hermione dijo-: ¿Accederías a dejarme dar un paseo sin escolta? Me gustaría ver el resto de tu propiedad.

-Esperaba presentarte al hermano de la señorita Weasley, Ron. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Le invitaré a cenar con nosotros también, si tú lo apruebas.

-Por supuesto, Harry -dijo ella.

Harry tenía la esperanza de que Hermione y Ron se hicieran amigos y que quizá la amistad se convirtiera en amor. Él quería que su amigo fuera feliz y también esperaba asegurar un futuro estable a Hermione. Se merecía algo de felicidad y seguridad en su vida. Ron sería perfecto para ella y el enlace ayudaría a la familia de él, por lo que sería ventajoso para los dos. Por eso tenía a su abogado preparando un documento que daría a Hermione una dote bastante grande. Harry sabía que no podía esperar que se casara bien sin una. Le informaría en otro momento de esto, pues ahora él iba a ver a su verdadero amor.

Hermione empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa; al menos ella pensó que caminaba de vuelta hacia la casa. En verdad, cada vez se desorientaba más. Se hubiera aparecido si, de hecho, llevara su varita o supiera cómo aparecerse. Había vivido en una comunidad muggle toda su vida; por lo tanto no solía cargar con su varita por miedo a que alguien descubriera quién y qué era. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada al hecho de que esta era una comunidad mágica y nadie le dedicaría mucha atención si sacaba su varita.

Para empeorar su vagabundeo, el cielo estaba ahora gris y nublado, y grandes gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer. Vio un pequeño edificio, uno realmente en ruinas, ya que las piedras se estaban cayendo y el lugar estaba lleno de maleza, pero por lo menos parecía tener un techo y le ofrecería protección de la lluvia hasta que llegara el momento de seguir e intentar localizar la enorme Mansión Potter.

Corrió para meterse en el edificio y se quitó su sombrero de paja de la cabeza. Su pelo colgó alrededor de sus hombros. Nuca se quedaba en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, pero nunca se tomaba el tiempo necesario para sujetarlo, así que por eso caía constantemente en sus hombros. Puso su sombrero en un banco pequeño y se dio cuenta de que aquello una vez fue una iglesia. Caminó hacia el púlpito en ruinas, lo alcanzó y tocó la oscura madera de caoba.

No vio al hombre que estaba de pie en la esquina, no obstante, él sí la vio a ella. Le sorprendió cuando ella entró corriendo en la iglesia. Este era su santuario, su cielo. Él venía a este lugar cuando necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Había venido aquí este día para pensar en la mismísima criatura que acababa de cruzar el umbral. Podía jurar que ella creía que estaba sola, así que le avisaría de su compañía.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger -dijo él.

Ella se giró rápidamente, con una mano en el corazón y una mirada de miedo en su rostro.

-Señor, no le vi allí. Pensé que era la única habitante de esta pequeña iglesia en ruinas.

Él se alejó de la esquina, desplegó sus manos y dijo:

-Ya ve que no.

-Mis disculpas, señor, por invadir su privacidad. Me marcharé -hizo una reverencia y empezó a ir hacia la puerta.

Él se interpuso en su camino y dijo:

-Por favor, dígame, ¿a qué le debo el placer de su compañía aquí en mi iglesia?

-¿Su iglesia? ¿Ya no estoy en la propiedad de Harry? -preguntó ella.

Él rodó los ojos y contestó:

-Sólo Potter piensa que el mundo le pertenece, pero le aseguro que está usted en mi propiedad. Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿suele pasear por propiedades privadas sin la compañía de una doncella?

A ella no le gustaban sus acusaciones. ¡Ella le dijo que asumió que esta era la propiedad de Harry! Igualmente, él no tenía autoridad para cuestionar con quién paseaba o si lo hacía sola o no.

-No es que sea de su incumbencia, señor, pero estaba paseando con mi primo y él decidió visitar a sus amigos, los Weasleys, y yo deseaba regresar a la Mansión Potter y, según parece, me perdí, y obviamente me sorprendió la lluvia.

A Draco no le gustó cómo se tomaba libertades y le hablaba como si él tuviera poca inteligencia. ¡Como si él fuera ignorante! Qué valor tenía la mujer.

-Aparécete -le dijo.

-No tengo mi varita, señor -replicó ella, con el enfado escrito en sus facciones. ¿Es que el hombre arrogante pensaba que no lo haría si pudiera? Ni siquiera sabía cómo aparecerse, aunque él no tenía por qué saber eso.

Draco lanzó una pequeña risotada y dijo:

-No es muy inteligente de su parte, ¿no?

A Hermione nunca le gustó que nadie cuestionara su inteligencia.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor. No irrumpiré más en su tiempo o su propiedad, y, de nuevo, me disculpo si mi presencia le incomodó de alguna manera -intentó pasar, pero él se mantuvo en la entrada. Tendría que tocarlo físicamente para hacer que se moviera, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Pienso que, ya que entró en mi propiedad e invadió mi privacidad, debería concederme algo más que una disculpa, señorita -dijo él. Él iba decirle que le debía un baile en la fiesta, pues acababa de decidir que podía ser divertido acudir después de todo. Aparentemente, ella malinterpretó su significado, porque vio una mirada de horror en sus bonitas facciones.

Ella se sintió ofendida. ¿Qué estaba el hombre sugiriendo?

-Hágase a un lado, señor -dijo con falsa bravuconería-. Me disculpé y le dije que confundí esto con la propiedad de mi primo y, llegados a este punto, se acabó.

Draco se preguntó quien se creía que era la chica impertinente para hablarle en semejante tono.

-Bueno, ahora que sabe que mi propiedad es paralela a la de Potter, no volverá a equivocarse otra vez, ¿no?

Sintió que la había puesto en su sitio, y también sintió lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos. Incorrecto como podía ser, ella lo empujó y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia. Se dio cuenta de que se había dejado su sombrero en el banco, pero tendría que quedarse allí. Miró a su izquierda y a su derecha, aún confusa sobre cómo encontrar la casa de Harry, así que se desvió por un camino en vez de ir recto.

Draco recuperó su sombrero y corrió tras ella. No podría llegar lejos; después de todo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la Mansión Potter. La vio corriendo y se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Si le contaba a Potter que él había actuado como un canalla con ella, sería más que probable que lo retara a un duelo de magos en el que no estaba seguro de ganar, y segundo, no quería que ella huyera. Quería hablar con ella un poco más. El último pensamiento le llenó de más miedo que el primero.

-Señorita Granger -gritó.

Ella se dio la vuelta con rapidez, le vio corriendo hacia ella en medio de la lluvia y continuó corriendo. ¡Qué pensaría de ella! Él era un sangre pura elitista que indudablemente le contaría a Harry que era una malcriada. ¿Harry la echaría por avergonzarle? ¿A dónde iría? Continuó corriendo.

Él era más rápido que ella y, por supuesto, la alcanzó y le agarró del brazo. La giró:

-¡Estás loca, corriendo bajo la lluvia! Regresa a la iglesia, te lo pido, y no te diré nada desagradable, lo prometo. Sólo hasta que la lluvia pase.

Ella no sabía que decir o qué hacer. Estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte y casi no podía ver. Si se perdía cuando el cielo estaba despejado, ¿qué le pasaría cuando el cielo se volviera oscuro?

-Vamos a refugiarnos antes de que deje de llover -dijo otra vez. Le ofreció su brazo, ella asintió y puso su mano en la curva de su brazo. Él sostuvo el sombrero en la otra mano y corrieron de regreso a la iglesia para esperar juntos el final de la lluvia.

_N/A: en el siguiente capítulo,__ él revela que tiene su guardapelo y ella también desvela un secreto._

_N/T:__ les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._

_Les respondo a los que preguntaron algo: _

_-Esta historia está terminada en el original y consta de 38 capítulos (Shashira)._

_-La autora se inspiró en las novelas de Jane Austen en general, pero yo opino (creo que ella no lo menciona) que tiene más influencia la conocida "Orgullo y Prejuicio" (ANE)._

_Gracias a todos._


	3. Malentendidos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo 3 – Malentendidos –**

Arrogancia – Orgullo despectivo: un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo hacia uno mismo que se expresa tratando a otras personas despectivamente o con desprecio.

Ignorancia – Carencia de conocimiento: carencia de conocimiento o educación. Inconsciencia: ser inconsciente de algo, normalmente algo importante.

Draco Malfoy poseía la peor clase de arrogancia. Él era orgulloso, fanfarrón y por entero despectivo con aquellos que sentía que no eran sus iguales. Sin embargo, también era ignorante, pero era tan arrogante que no se daba cuenta de su propia ignorancia. Era ignorante porque era orgulloso, fanfarrón y por entero despectivo con aquellos que sentía que no eran sus iguales, y él no sabía por qué lo sentía así. Sus sentimientos no tenían mérito. Él no era realmente mejor que el resto, sólo que él no sabía eso, de ahí, su ignorancia.

Hermione Granger también era ignorante, pero no en el mismo sentido que Draco Malfoy. Decir que ella era ignorante no era decir que fuera ingenua, inculta o poco inteligente. Ella era ignorante con el sistema social existente en el mundo mágico. Nunca antes en su vida había oído la palabra "sangresucia". Sabía que al igual que había un sistema de clases en el mundo muggle, también había uno en el mundo mágico; sólo que nunca imaginó que para gente como Draco Malfoy ella estuviera en la parte baja de esa escala social.

Ella también era arrogante, no en el mismo sentido que Draco Malfoy, pero arrogante igualmente. Ella pensaba que era más inteligente que el resto de la gente y que era superior por su progresiva manera de pensar y actuar.

Para dos personas semejantes, conocerse era increíble. Para dos personas semejantes, encontrar una atracción mutua era insólito, pero lo más importante, para dos personas semejantes, enamorase ¡sería el disparate más grande del mundo! No obstante, los disparates suelen convertirse en realidad, tal y como estos dos descubrirían pronto.

Una vez de vuelta en la pequeña fortaleza de piedra, él preguntó:

-Nos secaré, con su permiso.

Ella asintió meramente mientras el agua corría por sus ojos. Después de que ambos se secaran, él se movió hacia un banco en la parte trasera. Ella se sentó y el dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado y se sentó frente a ella. Él le pasó su sombrero y ella lo puso en el asiento entre ellos a modo de barrera. No estaba segura de por qué tenía la necesidad de poner una barrera entre ellos, real o imaginaria, simplemente lo hizo.

-Si tienes tu varita -dijo Hermione-, ¿por qué no te ofreces a aparecerme en la casa de mi primo?

Draco pensó que era una pregunta justa y merecía una respuesta justa.

-Yo estaba donde quería estar, ya que no era el que estaba perdido, ¿así que por qué debería dejar mi pequeño refugio ahora? También está el asunto de las protecciones, señorita Granger. Estoy seguro de que no me está permitido entrar en su casa, no es que yo quisiera poner el pie allí alguna vez.

-Entiendo que no le gusta mi primo, ¿no? -preguntó ella. Le miró tan concienzudamente que él sintió que estaba buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas en su cerebro.

-Está en lo cierto, señora, no me gusta su primo -dijo él-. Tiene la tendencia de faltar al decoro, lo cual no representa su estatus en la comunidad. Incluso si es sólo un sangre mestiza, es aún un Vizconde, la familia de su padre era una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas de Inglaterra, y él parece olvidarlo. De hecho, se relaciona con gente como los Weasleys.

-Harry dijo que eran sangre pura, sin duda usted no puede tener nada en contra de ellos -dijo ella.

Él rio abiertamente y ella se ofendió.

-Realmente no sabe nada de nuestro mundo, ¿no? Aunque son sangre pura, los Weasleys no son el tipo de personas respetables con los que relacionarse por su posición.

-Porque son pobres -sentenció ella. No era una pregunta.

-Precisamente -dijo él.

-Harry pretende casarse con la señorita Weasley. ¿Un casamiento ventajoso no mejoraría la posición de toda su familia? ¿No les haría más aceptables? -preguntó ella.

-Nunca -dijo él-. Todo el mundo conoce su predilección por la chica en cuestión; sin embargo, si su padrino, mi primo, Sirius Black, aún estuviera vivo, él nunca consideraría tan desafortunada unión.

-¿Cómo que desafortunada, señor? Sin se aman, son los más afortunados. De hecho, serían aún más afortunados aún -le contradijo.

-Debería haber visto su familia y su casa, ¿necesito explicarle más? Usted es inteligente y lo entiende. Sí, definitivamente es la más desafortunada unión -declaró él.

-Pero se aman -empezó ella.

Él se rió abiertamente de ella y dijo:

-El amor es mejor reservarlo para los cuentos de hadas, señorita Granger, pues raramente se ve en el mundo real y no puede cambiar el simple hecho de que son diferentes.

Ahora entendía. Eso también quería decir que, de todas formas, incluso si ella fuera sangre pura, nunca sería aceptada por este mundo porque no tenía dinero. No se trataba de la posición y, de acuerdo con el señor Malfoy, una ni siquiera podía casarse para elevarse por encima de su rango. Se mantuvo callada durante tanto tiempo, mirándose las manos que estaban sobre su regazo, que él finalmente preguntó:

-Señorita Granger, ¿está usted bien?

-Sí, señor, de verdad creo que debería intentar volver -se levantó para marcharse-. Mi primo se preocupará, y sé que no he sido bienvenida y que nunca debería haber venido aquí y nunca volveré. Acepte mis humildes disculpas. No estorbaré por más tiempo -caminó hacia la puerta.

Draco se preguntó que había dicho para que ella se quisiera ir tan de repente. Él sólo estaba intentando educar a la joven, alguien necesitaba contarle estas cosas y Potter era propenso a contarle que todos eran iguales. Uno no querría darle a la otra persona una falsa impresión. Él se levantó del banco también, pero bloqueó la entrada.

-Si tiene la intención de irse, la acompañaré hasta el borde de mi propiedad -dijo él.

-No quiero causarle ninguna molestia -dijo ella.

Él la miró con recelo y finalmente dijo:

-Caminar no es ninguna molestia para mí y la lluvia casi se ha ido. Le juro que es usted exasperante, ¿no cree?

-¿Señor?

-Creo que sabe lo que quiero decir, así que no se haga la inocente. Potter debe de estar desangrado y descuartizado para dejarle pasear sola. Yo he tenido una educación adecuada y haré lo que es correcto.

Él le ofreció su brazo otra vez. Ella puso la mano suavemente en su antebrazo, en vez de enganchar el brazo con el de él. Ella sostuvo el sombrero en la otra mano y empezaron a salir de la iglesia. Él se paró justo fuera de la puerta.

-Por cierto, creo que tengo algo que le pertenece. Se cayó antes de su bolso -dijo él. Recuperó el guardapelo del bolsillo de su chaleco.

Ella tendió la mano y sonrió. Él tuvo también que sonreír, ya que ella parecía muy contenta.

-Aún tenía que descubrir que lo había perdido. Gracias, señor. Estos son los únicos retratos que tengo de mis padres.

-Supongo que fallecieron -dijo él, pasándole el guardapelo. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron las suyas. Ella sintió una opresión cruzándole el pecho. No podía contestar, él estaba tan cerca y era tan alto que se encontró sin palabras, así que asintió en respuesta.

-Los míos también -respondió. Ella empezó a ponerse el guardapelo y él dijo-: ¿Puedo? -ella le devolvió el guardapelo y se dio la vuelta. Levantó su masa de rizos marrones, y él se mantuvo detrás y captó su aroma. Era una extraña combinación: madreselva mezclada con el rocío de la mañana, pensó él. Las manos de la chica temblaron mientras se sostenía el pelo. Él rió y dijo-: No puedo meter el guardapelo por su brazo, señorita Granger. Tiene que soltarse el pelo.

Ella le miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez, y se mantuvo obediente mientras él le ponía el guardapelo alrededor del cuerpo. Sujetó firmemente los dos remates y dijo:

-¿Ahora, le importaría recogerse el pelo para que pueda abrocharlo?

Echó ambos brazos atrás para aguantarse el pelo una vez más, la mano derecha tocó la suya y se estremeció. Él enganchó el guardapelo rápidamente y, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos se extendieron por la parte de atrás del cuello por un breve momento, sólo para retroceder igual de rápido. Tenía la piel más suave. Ella dejó caer su pelo y el notó que tenía la carne de gallina. Se quitó la chaqueta y dijo:

-Debes de tener frío, estás temblando -ella se volvió hacia él.

En ese momento, el tiempo se paró. Estaban cara a cara el uno con el otro. La rodeó por los hombros y le puso la chaqueta sobre ellos. Luego, en un acto que sólo podría ser descrito como locura, le sacó el pelo del cuello de la chaqueta. Su pelo era tan suave como su piel. Su cuerpo decidió que le gustaba estar cerca de ella mucho antes de que su cerebro estuviera de acuerdo con la idea. Le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos se llenaban de preguntas y le encantaba la forma en que su boca se abría, sin que saliera ningún sonido. Él podía imaginarse a sí mismo besando esos labios, esos pómulos altos, su cuello y sus brazos. El aroma de su pelo estaba ahora invadiendo sus fosas nasales y se aflojó el cuello, pues de repente se sintió acalorado y sonrojado.

Él sabía que no era correcto estar así de cerca y familiarizado con una mujer que acababa de conocer, sabía que ella estaba socialmente por debajo de él y sin duda sabía que ella era una chica recatada que ni siquiera se había dado la mano con un hombre antes, pero, maldita sea todo, él quería tocarla. Él quería, pero no lo hizo. Se alejó.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el este.

-¿Qué planea hacer durante su tiempo aquí, señorita Granger? -dijo él.

-Harry se ha propuesto llenar los agujeros de mi educación. Sólo pude ir a un colegio mágico durante dos años y me ha buscado dos tutores: Remus Lupin y el señor Snape.

-Snape es mi padrino -dijo él-. Es un respetado maestro de pociones. Él odia a Harry Potter, y a Harry tampoco le gusta él. Es curioso que lo concertara con él.

-Quizá malentendí lo que dijo Harry -respondió ella.

-No pareces del tipo de persona que malentendería algo -propuso él-. Así que aprenderás Pociones y estoy seguro de que Lupin te enseñará todo sobre Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Artes Oscuras y demás. Esas cosas están muy bien, ¿pero qué pasa con Historia, Runas y Aritmancia? ¿Quién te las enseñará?

-Las he tomado por mi cuenta durante estos años para aprender la historia de la magia, Runas Antiguas es mi pasión y admito que me confunde, igual que Aritmancia. Estoy segura de que son cosas que puedo aprender más tarde -dijo ella, inspeccionándolo. Ella se tropezó con una roca pequeña y antes de que pudiera caer de rodillas, él la alcanzó y la agarró por el codo. Ella se quitó la chaqueta.

-Ya no tengo frío, gracias -dijo ella.

Él colocó la chaqueta sobre el brazo, y sostuvo su codo con la otra mano, por si acaso se tropezara otra vez. Cuando alcanzaron la cima de una colina, él señaló hacia la gran casa de piedra y dijo:

-La mansión Potter, señorita.

-Ha sido muy amable conmigo, señor -dijo volviéndose hacia él.

-Sin embargo, será mejor no decírselo a su primo -decidió él.

-Como desee -dijo ella, dando la vuelta para irse.

La llamó y ella se giró. Él caminó los tres pasos que faltarían para alcanzarla y dijo:

-Si quiere, puedo dejarle prestado algunos de mis libros sobre Runas Antiguas. Incluso puedo ayudarla a estudiar, si quiere. Podríamos encontrarnos en la pequeña iglesia mañana por la tarde, digamos a las dos.

¿Qué le estaba proponiendo? Ella estuvo callada tanto rato que él se preguntó si se había olvidado de cómo hablar.

-Si usted quiere -dijo él, finalmente -pediré permiso a su primo-. Si me lo concede, ¿sería algo que aprobaría?

-¿Sabe que soy hija de muggles, señor? -dijo ella.

-Sí, soy muy consciente -respondió él.

-¿Es consciente de que no tengo dinero ni posición? -dijo ella.

-¿Qué está insinuando?

-Sólo que hubiera creído que usted no querría ni siquiera conversar conmigo otra vez y mucho menos ser mi tutor. ¿No es eso medir con un doble rasero? La gente como usted no se asocia con gente como yo, tal y como usted admitió. Así que dígame ¿por qué consentiría rebajarse a sí mismo para enseñarme?

Tomó aire profundamente. La maldita chica tenía razón pero, por todo lo que era sagrado, él quería verla otra vez. Podría verla tranquilamente y nadie salvo Potter tenía que saberlo. No obstante, ella lo sabría. Ella no se conformaría con eso y él tampoco quería conformarse. No sabía que respoderle, ya que era la verdad.

Ella le rescató diciendo:

-Gracias por la amable oferta, de todas formas -ella quería dejarle cancelar la oferta, así que lo hizo por él.

Empezó a correr colina abajo y se le cayó el sombrero otra vez. Se agachó para recogerlo, se giró hacia él y le saludó con la mano. Él sonrió a la figura en retirada. Buff, estaba en un dilema. No le importaba lo que ella quería; él quería verla otra vez. Hablaría con Potter esa noche.

_N/A:__ (En el siguiente capítulo, Draco consigue una inesperada invitación para cenar, pero ¿aceptará?)_

_N/T:__ les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._


	4. Invitaciones aceptadas, sin excepciones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Chapter 4 – Invitaciones aceptadas. Sin excepciones:**

De hecho, Harry había estado buscando a Hermione cuando la vio caminando colina abajo. Él no estaba solo. Ginny y Ron Weasley estaban a su lado. Ladeó su cabeza hacia Hermione y le dijo a Ron:

-¿No es tan encantadora como te dije?

Ron pensó que era encantadora. Más que encantadora, pensó que era hermosa. Aún así, no se sentía atraído por ella, aunque no le contaría eso a su amigo. Él amaba a otra, pero siguiendo el consejo de sus padres, quienes tenían la esperanza de que el señor Potter se casara con su única hija, se mantuvo en silencio. Si tenía que cortejar a la señorita Granger para asegurar el futuro de su hermana y su familia, lo haría.

Después de las presentaciones, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

-Harry siempre ha hablado muy bien de usted -dijo Ginny-. Le quiere como a una hermana. Siempre quiso ir y sacarla de la situación en la que estaba, pero estaba atado al decoro. Ya ve, su padrino no lo hubiera permitido.

-Oh -fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

Ella nunca pensó hasta ahora que su vida estuviera en una situación tal que necesitara ser rescatada. Se preguntó por qué Harry lo pensó. Ella deseó poder decirle a la linda joven que Harry le había hablado afectuosamente de ella, pero la verdad era que Hermione no había oído nada sobre la existencia de la otra chica hasta ahora. Sin embargo, podía ver por qué Harry la amaba. Era guapa, afable y de sangre pura. Entre más estaba allí, más se daba cuenta de lo importante que era aquello.

-Harry estaba muy preocupado por usted, señorita Granger, cuando no volvió a su casa. Estaba listo para organizar una partida de búsqueda -dijo Ginny.

Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-Me perdí, y deambulé por las tierras de otro, y luego me sorprendió la lluvia.

-¿Las tierras de otro? -Dijo Ginny-. ¿No se referirá al señor Malfoy, no?

-Bueno, sí -respondió Hermione.

-¿No la vio allí, no? -preguntó.

-Sí, y conversamos. Luego me enseñó el camino de vuelta -admitió Hermione.

-Oh, ¿se portó mal con usted? ¿Le llamó sangre sucia? -preguntó Ginny.

Hermione pareció confusa y dijo:

-Fue muy agradable, incluso amable. ¿Por qué me llamaría por ese nombre, sangre sucia?

-Es un término ofensivo que no se suele pronunciar en la buena sociedad -dijo Ginny-. Sin embargo, he oído a Draco Malfoy decirla muchas veces, sin importar si habían damas presentes. Es un término que algunos usan para los hijos de muggles. Significa que tu sangre está sucia. Draco Malfoy no se asocia con muggles o hijos de muggles. Cree que están por debajo de él. Ésa es la razón de mi asombro cuando dijo que fue amable con usted. Quizás no está al tanto de su origen.

-Está al tanto. Yo se lo conté -dijo ella.

-Ginny, ven a ver los nuevos rosales que Harry plantó en el jardín -gritó Ron. Él le hizo un gesto a su hermana, y Ginny sonrió y se despidió de Hermione.

Hermione se preguntó si lo que había dicho Ginny era cierto. ¿Odiaba Draco a los hijos de muggles sin razón ni motivo, simplemente por las circunstancias de su nacimiento? Observó la colina, donde sabía que estaba situada su propiedad, y pensó en él. Era algo arrogante, pero fue amable con ella. Se ofreció como su tutor. Hermione pensaba que era guapo ¿y se atrevería a decir atractivo? Su corazón se agitó con sólo recordar la sensación de su mano en el cuello cuando le colocó el guardapelo, la manera en que la miraba y la forma en la que le ofreció el brazo.

¿Estaba ciega? ¿Eran esas las acciones de un hombre que la odiaba sencillamente porque era una hija de muggles?

Hermione entró en la enorme casa para escapar del calor del día y de sus pensamientos. No malgastaría ninguno más de sus preciados pensamientos en un hombre que debía de odiarla. Subiendo las escaleras, Remus Lupin se encontró con ella cuando descendía.

-Señorita Granger, he oído que le dio un susto a mi joven amigo cuando no pudo encontrarle hoy -dijo Lupin.

-Eso he oído yo también -dijo ella-. Señor Lupin, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, ¿vamos a la biblioteca? -Se movió por el camino por el que ella acababa de venir, y se le unió en la librería-. Ahora, ¿qué quiere que responda?

-Casi no sé por dónde empezar, pero, ¿tienen algún mérito los que piensan que los hijos de muggles son inferiores a los sangre pura y a los mestizos?

Él le sonrió cálidamente y dijo:

-¿Por qué pregunta, querida?

-Ginny Weasley dijo que la gente como Draco Malfoy odia a la gente como yo por mi sangre. Sin embargo, no me pareció que el hombre tuviera un concepto tan pobre. Era algo arrogante y frío, y la primera vez que le vi en el mercado fue un poco altanero, y aún se comportó con amabilidad. Fue educado e incluso se ofreció a ayudarme con mi educación en materias que ni usted ni el señor Snape puede que no me enseñen. ¿Es eso un indicio de alguien que me odia?

Remus sonrió ante su inocencia. El no estar rodeada de gente mágica había distorsionado sus creencias, pero en el buen sentido, pensó él. Su ignorancia del lado malo de su mundo era refrescante.

-Yo soy un sangre pura y aún así hay muchos que me miran con suficiencia. Sufro de licantropía. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Ella asintió y dijo:

-¿Desde cuanto tiempo?

-Desde mi infancia. Me miran por encima del hombro y me expulsan de las compañías respetables, pero no sólo los sangres pura, sino también los hijos de muggles y mestizos. Ya ve, los prejuicios normalmente no conocen límites. Si el señor Malfoy fue amable con usted, estoy seguro de que fue sincero. Usted me parece una joven a la que se trata con amabilidad de forma natural porque es amable por naturaleza.

-Gracias, señor Lupin.

Hemione se levantó para marcharse.

-Por cierto -dijo él-. ¿Qué se ofreció a enseñarle el señor Malfoy que pensó que yo no podría manejar?

-Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia -respondió.

-Ah, el señor Malfoy conoce mis debilidades. Quizás él debería ser el que te enseñara esas cosas, si usted está dispuesta a aprender -dijo Remus. Él caminó hacia la ventana y dijo-: Y ahora aquí llega el granuja. No creo que el señor Malfoy nos haya honrado en nuestra humilde morada antes.

Hermione se sentó derecha. ¿El señor Malfoy estaba aquí? Oyó el sonido del timbre y se deslizó hacia el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca para ver. El mayordomo de Harry respondió a la puerta y le enseñó el camino hacia el salón. Pasó al lado de Hermione y asintió con la cabeza. Ella le reconoció de la misma manera y volvió a la biblioteca.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí -dijo en voz alta.

-¿Vamos a averiguarlo? -preguntó Remus.

-Le oí decirle al mayordomo que estaba allí para hablar con Harry -apuntó ella.

-Eso no significa que no lo pueda decir en frente de nosotros -se rió Remus. Elevó su brazo, ella lo aceptó y caminaron hacia el salón.

Remus entró primero y saludó a Draco. Hermione se le unió, hizo una reverencia y se sentó en una silla lejana. Harry entró y ambos se inclinaron.

-No creo que haya puesto el pie en la Mansión Potter alguna vez, Malfoy, así que ¿a qué le debo este simple placer? -preguntó Harrry.

-He venido para pedir su consentimiento para ser el tutor de su prima junto con mi padrino y el señor Lupin. Siempre he sido un estudiante de Runas y Aritmancia, y ella compartió conmigo su afición a dichas materias esta tarde -explicó Draco.

Harry miró a Hermione.

-¿Estuviste hoy con el señor Malfoy? -dijo.

-Fue en su propiedad donde me perdí, y busqué refugio en un pequeño edificio durante la lluvia. Eso es todo, primo -dijo Hermione.

-No sería bueno para ella ir a su casa sin una carabina -dijo Harry-, sin embargo, si ella quiere aprender estas cosas, no quiero negárselo. Tendrá que venir aquí para ser su tutor o quizá podría hacer un arreglo para que la señorita Weasley o su hermano Ron la escolten a su casa.

Draco pensó que ninguna opción le gustaba lo más mínimo. De verdad quería ver a la joven en cuestión otra vez, pero no quería enseñarla aquí ni que los Weasleys pusieran el pie en su casa. Su silencio fue su respuesta en la medida que a Harry le importaba, así que Harry dijo:

-Ya veo, señor Malfoy. La respuesta es no, me temo.

Draco se levantó para marcharse, pero Remus también y dijo:

-Harry, si estás dispuesto, yo la escoltaré allí y la traeré de vuelta otra vez, en cualquier momento que ellos decidan. Tomaré un libro y leeré fuera, esperando por ella. Creo que eso será aceptable, ya que ninguno traspasará la casa del señor Malfoy y tiene más sentido que ella vaya allí, pues su librería es extensa y bien conocida.

Hermione se levantó.

-Por favor, Harry -dijo.

Draco se giró para evaluarla un momento. Quería venir. Draco se volvió hacia Harry y Harry dijo:

-Creo que eso suena bien. ¿Quizás martes y jueves por la tarde?

-Excelente, Potter -Draco hizo una reverencia y fue a salir de la habitación cuando Harry le llamó.

-Cenaremos aquí esta noche a las 7 de la tarde. El señor y la señorita Weasley vendrán y su padrino acudirá también. ¿Por qué no se nos une, señor Malfoy? Usted, Snape y Lupin pueden discutir las tutorías después de cenar.

Draco se dio la vuelta. ¿Cenar aquí? ¿Con un hombre lobo? ¿Con mestizos? Draco vio la astuta sonrisa de Harry y entendió los motivos del hombre. Él quería que se negara, y así mostrarle a su prima cual era para él el verdadero carácter de Draco, lo que, si Draco era sincero, tendría que admitirlo.

-Me sentiré honrado de unirme a ustedes para la cena esta noche -dijo él.

-Excelente -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Guiaron a Draco a la puerta y empezó a marcharse. Remus y Harry se quedaron en el salón, así que Hermione se escabulló sin ser vista y vio al señor Malfoy salir por la puerta. Ella fue hacia él.

-Señor Malfoy, no deseo ser la causa de su incomodidad. Si sufrirá siendo mi tutor bajo las condiciones de mi primo, entendería que lo rechazara.

-Señorita Granger, soy un hombre de palabra. Me ofrecí a enseñarle a usted y mi oferta fue sincera. Ahora, si usted ha cambiado de opinión…

-¡No! -le interrumpió ella.

Él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba predispuesta a aprender, ¿pero había también algo más? ¿Se atrevería a tener una esperanza? Si había algo más allí, atracción o afecto, ¿importaría? ¿Alguno podría tener tal conexión? Ella tenía su mano en el marco de la puerta. El se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Ella miró la mano, sabiendo que podía retirar la suya, pero queriendo tenerla bajo la calidez de su roce. Volvió a mirar sus ojos.

-Si usted no ha cambiado de opinión, le aseguro que yo tampoco -sintió la calidez radiando del cuerpo de la chica. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para contar las pecas del puente de su nariz. Él le dio un ligero apretón antes de quitar su mano del todo por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo. Le gustaba la sensación de su piel suave bajo la suya. Bajó los escalones, volviéndose una vez hacia ella, le sonrió y ella se sonrojó. Se rió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el camino. Un sirviente le pasó las bridas de su caballo y cabalgó hacia su propia casa. Merecía la pena relacionarse con compañías inferiores si eso significaba que podía verla otra vez. Él no pensaba que ella fuera inferior, no podía ver la diferencia en su mente, pero había una.

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba. Aunque todavía era temprano, quería estar lista para la cena. Deseó tener un vestido más bonito, pues el que llevaba en el carruaje era el mejor que tenía. Abrió su armario, asumiendo que los elfos o los sirvientes ya habían colocado su ropa. Descubrió que el armario estaba lleno de preciosos vestidos. Lo cerró y caminó hacia la puerta sólo para encontrar a Harry allí.

-¿Te gustan? Espero que te queden bien, si no, puedes usar magia y cambiarlos.

-Harry, ¿por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? -preguntó ella.

Harry rió y dijo:

-Hermione, tú eres mi único pariente vivo. ¿Por qué no debería ser amable contigo? De todas formas, quiero que te veas bien esta noche. El señor Weasley cenará con nosotros y creo que le gustas -se giró para dejar la habitación.

Quizás el señor Weasley iba a estar allí y quizás ella debía verse bien esta noche, pero sabía que quería estar guapa, no para el señor Weasley, sino para otro.

_NA: en el siguiente capítulo: la cena se vuelve desagradable y Draco y Hermione comparten un momento tranquilo en los jardines._

_N/T:__ les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._


	5. Un baile de deseos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo 5 – Un baile de deseos –**

En el salón, Hermione se sentó en una esquina a esperar a que llegaran los invitados. Eligió un sencillo vestido de color marfil y se colocó la masa de rizos en la parte superior de la cabeza. Remus estaba sentado en otra esquina con un libro en mano y una expresión divertida en la cara. Miró a Hermione y dijo:

-¿Por qué está nerviosa, querida?

-¿Disculpe, señor?

-Parece bastante distraída y me preguntaba si era por nervios -repitió.

-No, señor, no estoy nerviosa -dijo ella.

Mentía. Estaba nerviosa esperando con ansiedad la llegada del señor Malfoy. Quería verle y hablar con él otra vez. Sin embargo, no debía dejar que se dieran cuenta, así que abrió su libro e hizo como que leía. Harry entró con el señor Weasley y la señorita Weasley.

-¡Mirad quién ha llegado! -dijo Harry.

Hermione y Remus se levantaron e intercambiaron saludos con los recién llegados. Ron caminó hacia donde Hermione estaba sentada.

-¿Qué está leyendo, señorita Granger? -dijo.

Realmente no estaba leyendo, sino sosteniendo el libro para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Puso el libro en el suelo al lado de su silla.

-Nada importante. ¿Cómo está usted esta noche, señor?

-Bien, gracias -dijo él. Miró a Harry y a Ginny, quienes compartían un pequeño sofá para dos y dijo-: Todos esperamos el feliz acontecimiento para finales de verano.

Hermione miró a la pareja. La forma en que Harry se reía de todo lo que decía Ginny, la manera en la que ella colocaba su mano en el brazo de él, sólo para retirarla, y la sonrisa en sus caras. Estaban enamorados. No podía negarse el hecho.

El mayordomo entró y anunció que el reto del grupo había llegado. Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy entraron en la habitación. Hermione se levantó otra vez e inmediatamente se quedó sorprendida por las diferencias entre los dos hombres.

-Señor Snape, le presento a mi prima, Hermione Granger, su futura alumna.

-Señorita Granger -dijo él, prolongando su nombre, y se inclinó meramente. Hermione no estaba segura de que le gustara este hombre, pero mantendría su mente abierta. Severus se giró para hablar con Remus mientras Draco se acercó a Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se encuentra esta noche? -preguntó él.

-Estoy bien, señor -dijo ella.

-Está muy guapa esta noche -dijo. La verdad era que pensaba que estaba absolutamente encantadora, que se veía como una perfecta señorita. Ella le sonrió y el sonrojo volvió a su mejilla. Él sonrió con suficiencia y dijo-: ¿Por qué cuando le hago un cumplido sus mejillas se ponen rojas? ¿Podría ser que no esté acostumbrada a los cumplidos o que no se dé cuenta de su propia belleza?

Su osadía la sobresaltó. Miró hacia el resto del grupo y ninguno parecía haber oído sus palabras.

-Señor, por favor, no juegue conmigo -dijo ella-. Sé que no soy una gran belleza.

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que Draco se preguntó si realmente lo pensaba. Era raro encontrar a una mujer que no estaba llena de presunción y orgullo. Se acercó más a ella.

-Le aseguro que nunca miento.

-¿Nunca? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, quizás esto en sí mismo es una mentira. Sé que todos nosotros contamos mentiras de cuando en cuando, pero en este momento soy completamente sincero -dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un rato después, en la mesa del comedor, Hermione estaba conversando abiertamente con Severus Snape. Su primera impresión era acertada, realmente no le gustaba el hombre, pero su intelecto rivalizaba con el suyo y estaba agradecida de poder hablar con él tan fácilmente. Había gastado la mayor parte de quince minutos diciendo que las mujeres eran terribles haciendo pociones.

-Pero, señor -dijo Hermione-, no puede decirme que de verdad crea que las pociones son un arte que es mejor dejar a los hombres. ¿No fueron muchas mujeres las primeras que hicieron pociones?

-Las mujeres no prestan atención a los detalles necesarios para hacer pociones. Es mejor que ellas se encarguen de los encantamientos y las transformaciones. Te enseñaré pociones básicas, pero tengo la experiencia de que las mujeres no suelen poder manipular la delicadeza de pociones más intrincadas -Snape volvió la atención a su sopa.

Hermione se quedó sentada a su lado e hizo un mohín. Miró al otro lado de la mesa y Draco Malfoy tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él, como preguntándole qué era tan divertido.

-Padrino -dijo él-, quizás la señorita Granger pruebe ser la excepción a tu regla. Quizás será una competente fabricante de pociones.

-No tengo duda de su inteligencia, sólo por hablar con ella ahora, pero todavía es una mujer -dijo él.

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron y dijo:

-Sí, en eso tienes razón -Hermione miró hacia su plato. Él estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban rojas otra vez y dijo-: Señorita Granger, ¿qué le parecería tener su primera clase conmigo mañana?

-Mañana no va bien, Malfoy -respondió Harry por ella-. Tenemos un picnic en el campo mañana, para aprovechar el buen tiempo. Seremos un gran grupo, y algunas personas de su círculo vendrán. Podría unirse a nosotros si quisiera, y darle clases fuera en la selva -Ginny rió la broma de Harry.

-No puedo imaginarme a nadie leyendo o estudiando en vez de pasar el día con amigos y divirtiéndose -dio Ron.

-Estoy seguro de que no, Weasley -dijo Draco.

-Señor -dijo Hermione-, apreciaría tener mi primera lección mañana, incluso si es al aire libre. Por favor, únase a nosotros.

-Me sentiré honrado -replicó él.

Después de la cena, los hombres fueron al salón para disfrutar de los cigarros y el brandy. Hermione y Ginny entraron en la biblioteca.

-¿Sabe que Harry quiere emparejarla con mi hermano, no?

Hermione se giró, asombrada por la crudeza de la mujer.

-Estoy enterada, pero, por favor, no suponga que yo le he pedido que forzara este emparejamiento.

-Tengo que admitir que sé que no siente ningún interés hacia mi hermano por la manera en que usted habla del señor Malfoy. De todas formas, mi hermano está enamorado de otra persona. Su nombre es Luna Lovegood y se unirá a nuestro picnic mañana. Espero revelarle esto a Harry mañana -admitió Ginny-. Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, pero, por favor, no se ofenda.

Hermione estaba lejos de sentirse ofendida, se sentía aliviada.

-Estoy contenta de encontrar a una aliada en esto.

-Entonces hablaré con Harry mañana. Creo que buscaré un libro para leer -dijo Ginny.

-Creo que iré a pasear por los jardines -dijo Hermione, marchándose. Salió afuera, donde la Luna estaba alta y brillante en el cielo. El aire nocturno estaba frío y olvidó traerse un chal, así que puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza.

Tenía miedo de que Harry quisiera que hubiera una relación entre ella y el señor Weasley. Tenía la esperanza de que la señorita Weasley tuviera la influencia suficiente para persuadirle de que Hermione no necesitaba a un hombre. Se dobló para oler una de las rosas de color rosa, maravillándose ante su belleza bajo la luz de la Luna.

-Es hermosa -dijo el señor Malfoy a su espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta y él quiso decir "pero palidece a su lado", pero sabía que debía mostrarse comedido-. Mi padrino estaba bastante irritado con usted, señorita Granger.

-Es un hombre exasperante -dijo Hermione.

Malfoy se echó a reír.

-A veces, pero es un genio -dijo-. Tiene razón, sobre lo de hacer pociones. Nunca he visto a una mujer experta en hacer pociones.

-Quizás nunca ha visto una porque a ninguna de sus conocidas le han dado la oportunidad de desarrollar sus habilidades -apuntó Hermione. Ella se giró y marchó camino abajo. Él la siguió y pronto estuvo caminando a su lado.

-El señor Weasley no parece demasiado afectuoso con usted -dijo Draco.

-¿Perdón, señor?

-Oh, uno nota que el señor Potter apuesta por una relación entre ustedes dos, aunque creo que sería horrendo -dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué yo soy una hija de muggles y él, un sangre pura? -preguntó ella.

-Totalmente al contrario, me temo -dijo él.

-La señorita Weasley me comentó que el interés de su hermano yace en otra persona, una tal señorita Luna Lovegood -dijo Hermione.

Draco rió sonoramente.

-¡Dios mío, eso sí que sería una pareja interesante! -Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido, y él dijo:- ¿No está decepcionada con la noticia, no?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo ella-. Pero tiene que admitir que, si mi primo se casa con la señorita Weasley, estaré forzada a buscar otro lugar y eso me dejaría buscando un puesto en algún lado, tal vez de profesora, por lo que debo aprender todo lo que pueda en muy poco tiempo, o peor, deberé casarme -Draco dejó de caminar. Ella no se dio cuenta de que había parado hasta que estaba varios pasos por delante. Se giró para tenerlo de frente y él estaba sonriendo:- ¿Dije algo gracioso, señor?

-¿O peor, casarme? -recordó él.

Ella también rió.

-Quiero decir, o peor, casarme sin afecto.

-Entonces si usted siente afecto por un caballero, ¿no sería una solución espantosa? -preguntó él.

-Esperaría que no -dijo ella.

-¿Supone que su primo le dejaría en la cuneta si se casara?

Fue ella la que dejó de caminar esta vez.

-Podría pasar -dijo-. Fue lo que me pasó antes de venir aquí. Mi madre murió y la nueva esposa de mi padrastro no podía soportarme, así que me quedé sin hogar.

Draco vio la preocupación en su rostro y se acercó:

-Por mucho que me desagrade su primo, sé que no hay nada en su manera de ser que sugiera que la abandonaría y la dejaría sin hogar.

-Supongo que tiene razón, señor -dijo ella. Miró al cielo y dijo-: ¿Su nombre es una constelación, no?

-Es usted muy brillante, y sí, lo es -dijo él. Miró a su cara mientras ella miraba el cielo nocturno. Ella apuntó hacia arriba y dijo:

-Las estrellas están muy brillantes esta noche. Me pregunto si podemos ver alguna constelación.

Él dio unos pasos para acercarse. De repente, ella dejó caer la mano y él estaba tan cerca que rozó su pecho con ella mientras la bajaba. Rápidamente la colocó en su costado.

-Usted me cautiva, señorita -dijo él-. Eres de baja cuna, de sangre impura, y aún así me encuentro a mí mismo pensando en usted.

-Es un milagro que pierda su tiempo por alguien inferior a usted -dijo ella, y empezó a alejarse. Él corrió para alcanzarla.

-Me disculpo si mis palabras la han ofendido, pero es verdad. En nuestro mundo, señorita Granger, la sangre lo es todo. Es más importante que el dinero o los contactos. Es un hecho que ni todas las chicas bonitas de este mundo podrían cambiar esa simple verdad -dijo él.

-Entonces no nos demoremos más aquí. Una no desearía que desperdiciara su tiempo hablando con una humilde, ¿cuál era la palabra?, sangre sucia –dijo ella. Intentó alejarse rápidamente, pero él la cogió por el brazo. Su piel estaba fría al tacto y ella tembló bajo su mano.

-No me he dirigido a usted con esa palabra, así que no se atreva a pensar que la uso con usted. Sin embargo, sí le digo la verdad. Lamento si eso le duele, no pretendía hacerle daño –dijo con sinceridad.

-Si tiene un conflicto consigo mismo, entonces debería solucionarlo usted sólo -dijo ella.

Él emitió una risita y la soltó.

-Créame, no tengo ningún conflicto. Sólo porque la encuentre inteligente, guapa y buena compañía no quiere decir que tenga sentimientos confusos. Yo sé la verdad -quería convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a ella.

-Quizás no deba dignarse a darme clases, entonces. Le ruego que se vaya, señor -dijo ella. Intentó marcharse una vez más, pero él bloqueó el camino.

-De hecho, eres muy orgullosa y vanidosa. Te daré clases, ya que soy un nombre de palabra. Otra vez, me disculpo -empezó, pero ella detuvo su discurso.

-¡No diga falsas disculpas! Qué atrevimiento decir que soy orgullosa y vanidosa cuando usted es el hombre más arrogante que he conocido nunca. Y no deseo que usted me enseñe. ¡Preferiría que me diera clases un cerdo, del cual estoy segura que tiene mejores modales! No me quedaré más. Adiós, señor Malfoy.

Él rió ante su audacia. La siguió al interior de la casa. La señorita Weasley se encontró con los dos en la puerta y dijo:

-Maravillosas noticias, mis hermanos George y Fred han llegado, junto con la señorita Lovegood, la señorita Patil y la señorita Brown. Hemos decidido tener un pequeño baile para finalizar la velada. ¡Vamos, señorita Granger! -tiró de la mano de Hermione.

Con Remus Lupin tocando el pianoforte, los habitantes de la Mansión Potter empezaron a bailar una danza country. Draco no participó en el primer baile. Creía que estaba por encima de semejante entretenimiento. Sin embargo, cuando el baile continuó y vio a la señorita Granger riendo y divirtiéndose, decidió participar.

Caminó hacia la señorita Granger y dijo:

-¿Me permite el siguiente baile?

Ella quería decir que no, debía decir que no. Él la había insultado antes, pero quería bailar con él. La música empezó y ella le hizo una reverencia como aceptación a su propuesta.

Empezó una danza más lenta. Se miraron a los ojos mientras se acercaban el uno al otro. Él le tocó la mano e hizo que diera la vuelta. Se separaron de nuevo y la siguiente pareja hizo lo mismo. Él cogió su mano otra vez y pasaron por en medio de los otros bailarines que flanqueaban ambos lados. Se mantuvieron frente a frente y ninguno se percató de la mirada del otro. Él estudió su cara, su expresión y su semblante. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que hacía que se sintiera tan confundido?

Se aproximaron otra vez y él le puso la mano en la cintura a la vez que iba con ella entre la multitud una vez más. Se giraron con la mano de ella en la de él. El roce de su mano hacía que ella sintiera débiles las rodillas. Su boca estaba seca y sabía que se había sonrojado. Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro por segunda vez, él la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía negar la atracción que sentía por ella. Mientras estaban en la fila de los lados, viendo cómo otra pareja avanzaba por el medio, se sintió impresionado por su belleza. Se acercaron una vez más, ninguno sin hablar durante todo el baile, las palabras serían inadecuadas. Su mano fue de nuevo a su espalda mientras la guiaba entre la muchedumbre. ¿Por qué se anticipaba a su roce? ¿Por qué ella echaba de menos el suyo? Giraron, el último giro, y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y dijo "Qué baile más bonito". Hermione Granger miró a los ojos de su compañero y luego al suelo. Que la ayudaran, porque estaba locamente enamorada.

Draco Malfoy tenía que excusarse de la multitud. No podía estar en la misma habitación que ella ni un momento más sin admitir sus sentimientos. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, admitiría lo que sentía por ella.

-Disculpen, me despido de todos ustedes. Gracias, Potter, por tu hospitalidad -se giró y abandonó la habitación.

Mientras salía sin que la mayoría se diera cuenta, ella malentendió su marcha. Asumió que se iba porque no podía soportar su compañía por más tiempo. Ella también se excusó y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Corrió por el largo corredor hacia las escaleras. Vio al señor Malfoy en la puerta de entrada, se miraron el uno al otro una vez más por lo que pareció un tiempo sin fin. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella y salió por la puerta. Ella corrió escaleras arriba, se lanzó a la cama y lloró.

_(N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: un picnic en el campo y palabras oídas por casualidad)_

_N/T:__ les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._

_Algunos de ustedes me preguntaron cosas, así que les respondo:_

_Elleanor: me encantan la mayoría de los dramione de esta autora, así que si me da permiso, traduciré algún otro cuando termine este._

_Kerly Krum: la verdad es que no tengo horario fijo. Depende del tiempo que tenga y de las ganas, pero procuro no retrasarme mucho._

_Bixu: creo que esto lo dije en algún momento, pero lo repito. Está inspirada en las obras de Jane Austen en general, pero yo creo que sobre todo en Orgullo y Prejuicio._


	6. Una corona de flores

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Chapter 6 – Una corona de flores:**

La luz matinal entraba a través de las cortinas de encaje, despertando a la joven de su sueño. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Temía al simple pensamiento de lo que se avecinaba. Un picnic en el campo con amigos y enemigos, el sólo pensar en ello la asustaba tanto que se puso las sábanas sobre la cabeza. Cuando finalmente consiguió bajar las escaleras, había sido bastante después del desayuno. Hermione vio a Remus Lupin en la sala de música, sentado al lado de un gran piano.

-Buen día, señor Lupin -dijo Hermione.

-¿Tiene la costumbre de quedarse en la cama todo el día? -dijo una voz desde la esquina de la habitación. Se giró rápidamente y vio a Severus Snape.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger -sonrió Remus-. Mire quién vino a darle su clase esta mañana.

-Lo siento, señor Snape, pero aún no estaba enterada de que tendríamos clase. Quizás podamos empezar otro día -dijo ella.

-Quizá, ya que la mejor parte del día ha acabado -dijo Severus. Se levantó y dijo-: Mañana vendrá a mi casa en Spinner's end y le daré una lección rudimentaria. Llegará exactamente a las diez de la mañana. Mi ahijado se encontrará con usted allí y le enseñará el camino.

Ese pensamiento llenó a Hermione de una mezcla de miedo y esperanza, lo que era una rara combinación.

-Estoy segura de que mi primo me llevará -dijo ella.

-No, mi ahijado la llevará. Está todo arreglado. Buen día, señorita Granger, Lupin -Snape salió de la habitación y Hermione se giró para verlo marchar.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Remus.

-Por favor -dijo-, dígame que él no nos acompañará en nuestro picnic de hoy.

-No, y yo tampoco -dijo él.

-¿Por qué, señor? -Rogó Hermione.

-No soy más que un pobre tutor y no soy bien recibido entre los brillantes y alegres jóvenes que estarán presentes. ¿Se compadece de mí? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Algo, a decir verdad, pero creo que usted no desea venir hoy, así que por ello me temo que mi simpatía por usted debe disminuir -dijo Hermione. Remus se echó a reír-. Sin embargo, usted debería sentir simpatía por mí, ya que yo sí deseo ir hoy, pero me temo que yo tampoco seré bienvenida.

-Pero el picnic es en su honor, así que está previsto que se relacione con la gente -dijo él.

-Primero, una cena en mi honor, y, luego, un picnic, al igual que el próximo baile. Debo decir que no me siento merecedora de tales atenciones.

-Querida, estoy seguro de que muchas personas pensarían lo contrario. Anímese y ponga una sonrisa en su cara. Podríamos tener nuestra primera lección, si eso la complace.

-Sí, eso me complacería mucho -respondió Hermione.

Fueron a la biblioteca y empezaron a trabajar en los encantamientos. Remus descubrió que, aunque ella no sabía los hechizos correctos, era una estudiante rápida y constante, y retenía todo lo que él le enseñaba, así que no necesitó repetir nada. Ella le impresionó. Harry entró en la habitación.

-Estamos listos para el picnic -dijo-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir, Lupin?

-Picnics y conversaciones triviales, no, creo que no, Harry, pero gracias -Remus sonrió. Harry caminó hacia el interior y cogió la mano de Hermione.

-¿Es tan inteligente como te prometí que sería? -se jactó él.

-Harry, acrecientas mi ego -dijo Hermione.

-Entonces debe ser acrecentado -rió él. Él besó su mano y dijo-: Tengo un carro descapotable para llevarnos a un bonito prado. Podemos comer, beber y ser felices, y holgazanear bajo el sol todo el día. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Quién estará allí, Harry? -preguntó ella.

-La mayoría de los Weasleys, incluyendo a los mayores, las señoritas de la noche pasada estarán allí, al igual que Theodore Nott, a quien conociste a tu llegada. Creo que Nott va a traer a algunos amigos, unos tales Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint y Pansy Parkinson. Desafortunadamente, el señor Malfoy estará allí, por supuesto.

Hermione hubiera preferido que no viniera. Pensó que después de su evidente desaire la otra noche, cuando la dejó en un gran apuro tras el baile, no se rebajaría a venir.

-¿Estás seguro de que estará allí? -Preguntó.

-Estoy seguro –Harry entrecerró sus ojos y dijo-: ¿Te gusta el señor Malfoy?

-Primo, eso es un disparate -dijo ella con una risita. Él no estaba seguro de si creerla, pero no diría más, por lo menos en ese momento.

Llegaron al prado justo cuando la mayoría de los otros llegaron. Los elfos de Harry empezaron a colocar sábanas y comida. Hermione se encontró caminando a través de flores salvajes, cuando vio al señor Nott caminando colina arriba con una mujer remilgada de pelo oscuro y vestido elegante a su lado. Detrás de él había un hombre alto y orgulloso de pelo oscuro y a continuación el mismísimo señor Malfoy. El señor Nott la alcanzó a ella primero y dijo:

-Ah, aquí está la mujer en cuestión. Señorita Granger, le presento a la señorita Pansy Parkinson, el señor Blaise Zabini y al honorable Marcus Flint. Creo que recuerda al señor Malfoy.

-Encantada -dijo Hermione con una ligera inclinación.

La señorita Parkinson elevó su nariz e hizo como si no la hubiera visto. Se giró hacia Blaise y dijo:

-Señor, si pudiera escoltarme a la sombra de un árbol, no deseo que mi piel se queme -la mujer ya tenía un parasol, así que Hermione se preguntó cómo su piel podría quemarse. La señorita Pansy dijo-: Algunas de las mujeres de nuestro grupo ni siquiera tienen sombreros o pamelas, y seguramente les dañará el sol de la tarde -Hermione no sólo era dolorosamente consciente de que ella no llevaba sombrero, sino que llevaba el pelo suelto, lo que no parecía de moda aquí. El grupo caminó unido mientras Hermione se giraba para recoger más flores.

Draco caminó hacia ella y, siendo consciente de su cercanía, ella se encargó de parecer ocupada para fingir apatía.

-¿Recoge flores para su pretendiente, el señor Weasley? -dijo Draco.

Ella alzó la vista y frunció el ceño. Él estaba sonriendo ¿Por qué sonreía? Se veía demasiado guapo para ignorarlo cuando sonreía.

-No, señor, son para mí. Nadie más me regalaría flores, me temo, así que consigo algunas por mí misma.

-Pobrecita, ¿qué es lo que harás sin ellas? -dijo él, molestándola.

-Lo soportaría lo mejor que pudiera -dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Él se agachó, cogió una pequeña margarita amarilla y se la dio.

-Aquí tiene, un regalo como muestra de mi aprecio.

-Señor, no debería haberse gastado nada o molestarse -dijo ella. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. Simplemente continuó caminando cerca de él.

-Oí que hoy se perdió la primera lección con Snape -convidó él.

Ella se giró y dijo:

-Es un hombre extraño. No sabía que teníamos una clase hoy.

-Bueno, le sugiero que no se pierda otra. Por eso es por lo que me ofrecí a acompañarle yo a su casa mañana -dijo Draco.

-¿Estuvo usted en la Mansión Potter esta mañana? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, un hecho que usted ya sabría si no hubiera decidido quedarse en la cama toda la mañana -rió él.

-Estaba cansada -dijo ella-. Ayer tuve un largo día.

Él la acalló rápidamente.

-No necesita darme razones o excusas. Usted se merecía su descanso y me preguntaba si aparecería hoy.

Él la confundía. Por una parte, le hacía cumplidos, tal y como había hecho la otra noche, y luego le decía que ella era inferior a los otros. Le pedía un baile y luego se marchaba corriendo, como escaldado por agua caliente. Estaba desconcertándola rápidamente. Ella se giró para alejarse de nuevo, pero paró.

-Me confunde, señor. Por una parte, estoy desconcertada por sus palabras francas y cumplidos y, por la otra, por su necesidad de decoro.

Él se echó a reír.

-Oh, querida, mi nueva joven amiga está confusa. Pensaba que usted era tan inteligente que nada podría confundirla.

Se alejó de vuelta con los otros sin comentar nada y se sentó en un esquinita de una sábana mientras Malfoy se iba a sentar en otra. Muchas de las otras señoritas estaban recogiendo bayas. Ginny preguntó a Hemione si quería ayudar. Ella estaba uniendo sus flores salvajes para hacer un collar y declinó la oferta. El señor Flint caminó hacia ella.

-¿Puedo compartir su sábana? -dijo.

-Por supuesto, señor -dijo ella.

-He oído que es usted hija de muggles -expuso él.

Hermione se estaba cansando rápidamente del tema de los hijos de muggles, pero por ahora sería educada.

-Sí, señor, mi madre era la tía de Harry y era muggle.

-Fascinante -dijo él-. Dese cuenta que en esta comunidad mágica la mayoría es sangre pura. Se casan con otros sangres pura y tienen pequeños bebés sangres pura, así que usted es una rareza.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Una rareza? Se colocó su collar de flores alrededor del cuello y empezó a trabajar en otra pieza para la cabeza. Si ellos pensaban que era rara, rara sería. Teo se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-¿Le está aburriendo mi amigo, señorita Granger?

-Para nada, me está diciendo lo rara que soy -dijo ella, ya sin importarle.

-Bueno, eso no es amable -rió Theo-. ¿Debo aporrear al caballero?

-Yo no malgastaría su tiempo -dijo Hermione. Marcus rió y Draco se acercó-. Sin embargo, podría aporrear al señor Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecer que me aporreen? -preguntó él, sentándose en la sábana.

-Nada, sólo hablaba de cosas triviales -dijo juguetonamente. A él le gustaba ese lado frío de ella. Estaba intentando con fuerza estar por encima de él, por lo que debía de ser desagradable con él. Él pensó que era encantadora. La dejaría ser desagradable con él todo el tiempo.

Blaise y la señorita Pansy se les unieron.

-Mirad a los Weasleys que están aquí -dijo Pansy-. Incluso la arpía de la madre y el zoquete del padre. Cómo puede el señor Potter asociarse con gente como esa va más a allá de mi comprensión.

Blaise la ayudó a sentarse y dijo:

-Al parecer, tiene sentimientos por la joven hija de la familia.

-Qué pareja tan desafortunada para un Vizconde. Espero que no planee casarse con ella -dijo Marcus.

Hermione se preguntó si de repente se había vuelto invisible. ¿No se daban cuenta los otros que era parte de su compañía? ¿No se daban cuenta de que Harry era su primo? Dejó de hacer su corona para marcharse a tiempo de oír a la señorita Parkinson decir:

-¿Qué esperabas, Blaise, querido? Puede que tenga un título, pero nada ocultará nunca el hecho de que él mismo es un humilde mestizo. Su propia madre era una sangre sucia.

Draco se levantó también y la señorita Granger se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Señorita Parkinson -dijo-, es de mi conocimiento que la palabra "sangre sucia" es un espantoso término ofensivo que es mejor no decir estando en compañía mixta. Hace que me pregunte qué tipo de señorita diría semejante palabra. Si no estoy equivocada, normalmente las señoritas no pronuncias tales obscenidades, pero quizá los sangres pura piensan que están por encima de las obscenidades. Buen día.

-Te ha sermoneado bien, Pansy -se rió Theo.

Hermione se marchó corriendo hacia un grupo de árboles. Se escondería bajo su sombra hasta que los otros volvieran de su recolecta de bayas.

-Señorita Granger -dijo el señor Malfoy. Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo-. Disculpa la rudeza de los otros.

-¿Por qué tiene que disculparse usted por ellos, señor, cuando usted mismo tiene las mismas opiniones? Me lo dijo en el jardín la pasada noche. Usted piensa que es una pareja indeseable. Usted piensa que los mestizos y los hijos de muggles somos inferiores. No se disculpe por los otros cuando tiene que disculparse por usted mismo.

Bueno, ahora a Malfoy no le gustaba nada su semblante. Él se le acercó tan rápido que ella tuvo que dar un paso atrás, pero un gran árbol bloqueaba su camino, así que estaba presionada contra el árbol.

-Yo no la he llamado ni una vez por ese nombre y le recordaré, como lo hice la pasada noche, que pienso que el señor Potter y la joven señorita Weasley hacen una pareja desfavorable por su posición en la sociedad, no por su sangre.

Él tenía razón, pero todavía la enojaba.

-Sólo admito que todos los prejuicios me desconciertan. Nunca había estado rodeada de gente tan orgullosa y arrogante en mi vida -miró al suelo. Él caminó hacia ella y tomó la corona de flores de su mano. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella. Sin permiso, la colocó en la parte de arriba de su pelo como una corona.

Ella fue a quitársela, pero él alcanzó su muñeca y la sujetó con su fuerte mano.

-Déjesela, queda bien -todavía sujetaba su muñeca. El estómago se le agitaba con el simple pensamiento de tener su muñeca en su mano. Él retiró la mano despacio, muy despacio, y la mano de ella calló con igual lentitud. Mientras la mano de ella iba al costado, él deslizó por su brazo desnudo las yemas de los dedos y luego las retiró. Sí, estaba desconcertada y confundida, pero más por él que por ningún otro.

Ella bajó la vista de nuevo, pues sentía que sus ojos estaban mirando directamente en su corazón y estaba avergonzada de lo que pudiera encontrar allí. Vería el afecto que le tenía si miraba dentro de su corazón. Él movió su mano hasta su barbilla para alzar su rostro hacia él. La piel le cosquilleaba bajo su pulgar, tragó con dificultad y no supo qué decir.

-Malfoy, ven, vamos a jugar a un juego -gritó Nott.

Rápidamente retiró su mano y dijo:

-Sí, la corona de flores queda bien -le ofreció su mano, y ella cogió aire firmemente y puso su mano en la curva de su brazo. Él puso su otra mano sobre la de ella y se giró para conducirla de vuelta con los otros. La miró una vez más y ella, otra vez, se sonrojó. Estaba complacido y se atrevía a guardar la esperanza de que le causara las mismas sensaciones que sabía que su cercanía le causaba a él. Él tenía un único pensamiento: maldita la sangre. Él quería a Hermione Granger. Llegaron con los otros, él más contento de lo que había estado en largo tiempo.

_N/A: en el siguiente capítulo: un juego, un cumplido y un insulto._

_N/T:__ les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._


	7. Lo que son cumplidos para algunos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Chapters 7 – Lo que son cumplidos para unos son insultos para otros:**

Draco y Hermione se acercaron a los otros. Él tenía ahora la mano suavemente en la parte baja de su espalda mientras ella caminaba un tanto por delante de él.

-Harry, viejo amigo, pensé que podríamos jugar a un juego, ¿qué dice? -dijo Theo mientras Harry caminaba a su lado.

Draco todavía iba varios pasos por detrás de Hermione, pero retiró la mano de su espalda cuando se aproximaron a la multitud. Lo hizo por el bien de ella, no por el suyo. Por lo menos esperaba que fuera el sentimiento que transmitió. Ella fue a sentarse en una sábana abandonada cuando Marcus Flint dijo ilusionado:

-Únasenos por aquí, señorita.

-Esa sábana parece completa, señor -dijo ella. Harry caminó hacia ella y le echó una mano mientras ella se sentaba en la sábana que quería. Él se sentó a su lado y Draco en el otro.

-¿A qué juego quiere jugar, Nott? La mayoría de nuestro grupo está recogiendo bayas -dijo él-, así que seríamos sólo unos pocos.

-No importa, este es un juego de pensar -dijo Theo-. Hay suficientes aquí para jugar sin los otros. Yo diré un verso, una rima, y alguno tiene que salir con un verso nuevo que rime. Yo empezaré y la señorita Pansy seguirá, y daremos la vuelta. De hecho, mi palabra será "verso". Ahí voy: Intentaré empezar este juego con un feliz verso.

-Y cuando llega mi turno yo muy bien converso -dijo Pansy.

-Pues la felicidad siempre se puede encontrar en un monedero grueso -dijo Blaise.

-Y si continuamos jugando, sonará bastante diverso -dijo Flint. Se giró y dijo-: Malfoy.

Draco suspiró. Encontraba este juego aburrido.

-Jugar con semejante gente debe ser con seguridad perverso -dijo él. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione.

-Entonces no seguiremos jugando en tal compañía por más tiempo, y yo por una vez me disperso -ella se levantó y se marchó.

Harry se echó a reír y dijo:

-Con un juego tan tonto como este me quedaré tieso.

Todos, salvo Malfoy, rieron. Él observó a Hermione marcharse; parecía estar de mal humor. Miró hacia Flint y se dio cuenta de que él también la observaba. Sintió celos, pero no supo porqué. Hermione cogió un balde y fue a recoger algunas bayas. Los otros ya habían ido en una dirección, así que decidió ir por otra. Dobló una esquina solo unos segundos después de haber recolectado algunas y se tropezó de frente con el señor Flint.

-Señor Flint, me asustó -dijo ella.

-Esa no fue mi intención. Dígame, señorita Granger, parece de pésimo humor. ¿Es por la compañía o es todavía por las palabras de antes de la señorita Parkinson lo que la ha incomodado?

-Las dos y ninguna -dijo ella con resignación-. Debo confesar que no sé qué pensar de todos ustedes. Se relacionan con gente como Harry y yo, pero se imaginan que están por encima.

-Espero que esta observación no esté dirigida a mí. No sé que hice para merecerme tal desaprobación -dijo él.

-Por favor, no se ofenda. Estoy acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo con tranquilidad, no con constantes juegos y demás -dijo ella. Draco había caminado por el otro lado del arbusto de bayas y esperó cuando oyó sus voces.

-¿Entiendo que mi amigo Draco es su tutor? -dijo él.

-No estoy segura de que ese sea todavía el caso -dijo ella-. Creo que le ofendí la pasada noche.

-Seguramente no, es insensible y no se ofende fácilmente -dijo Marcus-. Pero cuénteme qué es lo que cree que hizo.

-Esa es la cosa, señor -dijo Hermione-. No lo sé. Estábamos todos disfrutando de un baile country después de la cena, él y yo éramos pareja, y sin avisar, cuando la canción terminó, se fue como una exhalación. Debo haber hecho algo, aunque no sé qué -se agachó para recoger más bayas.

Marcus se mantuvo detrás de ella y dijo:

-Malfoy es un tipo orgulloso. Probablemente piensa que está por encima de usted, pero yo le aseguro, señorita, que no todos los sangre pura piensan igual -ella se incorporó de repente, pues estaba muy cerca-. Es una mujer hermosa; es una pena que Malfoy no lo note, pero sólo es una pena para él, no para mí -estiró la mano y le tocó el pelo. Esto la sorprendió y saltó. Draco fue testigo del intercambio y estaba más que sorprendido. Estaba enfadado.

-Señor, está usted siendo atrevido -dijo ella.

-¿Así que es muy correcta? ¿Usted, una vulgar chica de campo? ¿Usted pretende enseñarme, no? -él sonrió y dio un paso más cerca. Ella dejó caer el balde de bayas y Malfoy decidió mostrarse. Caminó alrededor del arbusto.

-Flint, como dijo la señorita, está siendo atrevido, y no creo que su primo aprecie sus actos descarados para con la señorita Granger -dijo Draco.

Flint mostró una media sonrisa, hizo una ligera reverencia y dijo:

-Mis disculpas, señorita. Señor Malfoy, adiós -él se marchó.

Hermione elevó sus manos con frustración.

-¡Todos ustedes me confunden! -dijo ella.

Draco tuvo que sonreír.

-¿Estoy incluido en esa afirmación?

-Usted está especialmente incluido en esa afirmación -dijo ella. Él se agachó y recogió su balde, se la entregó y se dirigió hacia los arbustos de bayas.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho para ganarme una crítica tan severa? ¿Por qué estoy incluido con los otros? ¿No somos amigos ahora? -preguntó él.

-¿Amigos? -preguntó ella, parándose en medio de su recogida. Se giró con una baya en la mano y preguntó-: ¿Qué quiere decir con ser mi amigo?

-Pensé que ya éramos amigos, pero debo de haberme equivocado -dijo él-. Es decir, a menos que desee cambiar su afirmación.

Ella le miró directamente y puso la baya en su boca.

-Yo no haré ningún cambio -le dedicó una mirada que quería decir "ahí tienes" y se dio la vuelta para volver a su tarea.

Él tuvo que reír ante su audacia.

-Escuché lo que le dijo a Flint sobre mi marcha de la otra noche. Siento si mi partida fue malinterpretada, simplemente me fui. No hay nada más. No pretendía insultarla -él sabía que esa afirmación no era verdad, pero difícilmente podía decirle que se fue porque estaba confuso por sus crecientes sentimientos por ella. Ella le pasó su cesta y continuó recogiendo bayas. Él retuvo el balde y dijo-: Ahora que soy su mula de carga, sosteniendo el balde, ¿significa eso que me perdona?

-Como usted dijo, no hubo insulto, así que no se necesitan disculpas -ella depositó tres bayas más y él bajó la vista hacia el balde.

-Es usted una penosa recolectora de bayas. Le llevaría todo el día llenar la cesta -dijo él.

Ella arrojó dos bayas más en el balde y dijo:

-Puede insultar mi sangre, mi procedencia e incluso mi pelo, señor, pero nunca mi habilidad para recolectar bayas -lanzó una baya directamente hacia él que rebotó en su pecho y aterrizó en el balde. Él alzó las cejas, asombrado, y ella sonrió con una brillante y feliz sonrisa. Realmente le embelesaba. Cogió su varita y llenó el balde. Ahora él le dedicó una mirada que decía "ahí tienes"-. Eso es hacer trampa, señor Malfoy.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer trampas -dijo él.

-Los tramposos nunca prosperan -citó ella.

-Quizás no, pero ellos tienen más bayas en su balde -dijo con una sonrisa y ella se echó a reír. Él alargó la mano hacia la cesta y se metió una baya en la boca-. ¿Regresamos con los otros? -Él quería que dijera que no.

Ella no dijo nada. Se volvió lejos de él y continuó recogiendo más fruta aunque su balde estaba a rebosar. Él colocó el balde en el suelo y cogió algunas a su lado. Los dos alcanzaron el mismo tallo al mismo tiempo. Su mano llegó antes, y ella puso la suya encima. Se giró con lentitud para mirarle, retiró su mano y se irguió, al igual que él. Él arrancó la baya de la parra y e hizo un gesto para dársela-: Creo que esta es suya.

Se mantuvieron cerca. Ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, casi formando una "o" perfecta. Tuvo que estirar su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos. Él bajó la vista hacia ella, y se dio cuenta de una cosa que era cierta: esta no era una bruja corriente. Sostuvo la baya en alto, ella abrió la mano y él la dejó caer, pero luego cogió con sus dos manos la de ella. Cerró sus dedos alrededor de la baya con delicadeza y se la sostuvo entre las suyas. Miró su blanca y pequeña mano mientras yacía en las suyas y tuvo una visión del futuro. Su futuro. De los dos. Y eso lo alarmó. Retrocedió unos pasos, hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-Creo que puede continuar desde aquí -caminó de vuelta hacia la multitud.

Hermione se mantuvo en el camino y bajó la vista a la baya en su mano. La lanzó al suelo. ¿Por qué el hombre tenía que ser tan desconcertante? Alega que quiere su amistad, pero luego continúa actuando de manera muy molesta. Se sentó en los arbustos de bayas y comió algunas, decidiendo que no estaba lista para encontrarse con ninguno de ellos. Le tenían harta.

Se recostó en el suelo y se cubrió la cara con su brazo para bloquear el sol. Sabía que era impropio yacer en el suelo, pero ya no le importaba más lo que cualquiera de ellos pensara. Oyó a Harry llamándola, diciéndole que era la hora de comer. Se levantó, dejó atrás su balde de bayas y caminó fuera de sus llamadas.

No tenía hambre. Sentía mariposas en el estómago, quizás debido a los nervios de estar cerca de la multitud, pero sabía que probablemente se debía al señor Malfoy. Era un hombre muy desconcertante. Mientras se alejaba del sonido de la voz de Harry, ensayó en su cabeza lo que le diría al señor Malfoy la próxima vez que le viera. Actuaría como si él no le importara nada, como si no valiera un pimiento. Estaría calmada y serena, quizás comentaría el tiempo. Sí, mejor relegar la conversación al tiempo. Caminó entre algunas ramas bajas y zarzas y su pelo se quedaba atrapado en las ramitas. Se desplazó más lejos, fuera del camino; ya no podía oír la voz de Harry.

Se resbaló sobre algunas hojas caídas que cubrían el suelo y, cuando alargó la mano hacia una mata para parar su caída, se deslizó sobre su trasero por una pequeña pendiente. Aterrizó en el fondo con un ruido sordo. Lo único que tenía herido era su orgullo. Estaría aquí y dejaría que la maleza creciera sobre ella ¡y de esa forma no tendría que encararse con ninguna de esas odiosas personas otra vez!

Oyó a alguien en la parte de arriba de la pendiente diciendo:

-¿Se propone pasar todo el día ahí sentada o está herida?

Ella miró hacia arriba. ¡No, no, no! El señor Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que la encontrara así? Él se empezó a deslizar terraplén abajo para rescatarla y ella a levantarse cuando descubrió que quizás estaba herida. Se había doblado el tobillo en la caída. Intentó levantarse otra vez e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Válgame Dios, mujer, sólo permanezca en el suelo -dijo Malfoy. Él alargó su mano al poco y dijo-: ¿Asumo que se cayó?

-¿Asumo que es usted imbécil?

Él podía tanto reírse como no. Se rió, y ella asumió que se reía porque ella se había caído, pero él se reía de su temperamento y sus duras palabras dirigidas a él.

-¿Te llevo? -preguntó él.

-¡NO! -estaba horrorizada.

-¿Voy a buscar a tu primo?

-No, déjeme. He decidido estar aquí y dejar que la maleza me cubra. Seré para siempre parte del campo.

-¿Y qué hará cuando venga la lluvia e inunde este pequeño terraplén? ¿Se quedará aquí y se ahogará? -preguntó divertido.

-No he pensado tan lejos en el tiempo -dijo ella desde su posición debajo de él. Se arrodilló a su lado.

-Fui un patán otra vez por dejarle así. Mi conflicto interno no es su culpa, así que me disculpo una vez más. Parece que siempre me estoy disculpando con usted -eso era una mentira. Su conflicto interno era enteramente su culpa. Se aflojó el pañuelo del cuello, desabotonó su abrigo y la cogió sin su consentimiento. Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín-. Es usted más pesada de lo que aparenta -dijo él.

-Es usted más odioso de lo que aparenta -dijo ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado y tenía la certeza de que él era capaz de oírlo. Se sentía a salvo en los confines de sus brazos. A salvo y bien. ¿Por qué sería? Caminó por el largo lecho de un arroyo hasta que el terraplén estuvo menos empinado y lo subió con ella a salvo en sus brazos.

-¿Puede mantenerse en pie? -preguntó él.

-Sí -mintió. Sabía que sería doloroso. La puso en el suelo y ella gritó otra vez.

Él sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

-Verdaderamente es usted más problemática de lo que vale la pena -puso la mano en su brazo para estabilizarla.

Alzó la vista hacia él con una expresión dolida. Estaba causando problemas. Era más problemática de lo que valía la pena y era un hecho que siempre había sabido. Harry corrió hacia ellos y ella se giró cuando se puso a su lado y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-No pretendía arruinar tu picnic, primo -él palmeó su espalda y le dirigió a Draco una mirada perpleja-. Soy más problemática de lo que valgo la pena.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¡Qué chica tan pesada! ¡No lo decía literalmente! ¿Era siempre tan sensible?

-Harry -dijo ella-. Me gustaría volver a la Mansión Potter, por favor. ¿Me llevarías de vuelta?

Sin previo aviso, Draco se puso detrás de ella y la cogió de nuevo.

-Potter -dijo él, vuelva y entretenga a sus invitados. Yo la apareceré de vuelta en su casa y traeré un sanador para que le eche un vistazo a su tobillo.

Ahora, Harry tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Debía atender a su prima porque temía más que su tobillo estuviera herido, pero necesitaba atender a sus invitados. Sus futuros suegros estaban allí y quería causar una buena impresión. Aún, ni confiaba en el señor Malfoy ni le gustaba. Sabía que no haría nada para dañar a su prima a propósito, pero todavía podía herirla sin querer. Podía decir que ella empezaba a sentir algo por el hombre y un enredo entre ellos tendría resultados desastrosos. Finalmente dijo:

-Estaré en deuda con usted, señor Malfoy. Te disculparé ante nuestros invitados, prima -él se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

Draco caminó más lejos del camino con Hermione fuertemente en sus brazos. Bajó la vista hacia ella con una mirada intensa. Se veía bonita en su traje de ligera muselina de color marfil y su pelo largo y suelto. Todavía llevaba puesto el collar y la corona de flores. Poseía valor y tenacidad, le concedería eso. ¿Por qué el simple pensamiento de ella y él juntos le daba un mal presentimiento?

-¿Se propone llevarme caminado o vamos a aparecernos? -dijo ella en una voz calmada y cantarina.

-Deseo hablar con usted antes de llevarla de vuelta -dijo él. Estaba forzada a escucharle, ya que estaba fuertemente sujeta en sus brazos-. Soy un hombre con medios económicos y con una reputación que proteger, ¿entiende?

Ella sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón. Él la odiaba. Miró hacia el sendero y él continuó:

-Hay ciertas convenciones a seguir.

Antes de que él pudiera continuar, ella dijo:

-Le pido perdón, señor, pero, por favor, bájeme si pretende decirme que no podemos ser amigos.

Él hizo lo que le pidió. La puso en el suelo en frente de él, puso las manos en sus hombros y dijo:

-Niña tonta. Lo que estoy tratando de decir, como cualquier caballero de mi posición diría, es que, aunque no seamos iguales, por lo menos en cuestión de medios y fortuna o en que nuestra sangre no sea una buena combinación, voy a pedirle a su primo si podría verla formalmente. Sé que causará un escándalo entre mi grupo y que cuestionarán mi sanidad, tal cual yo me la cuestiono, pero ya no me importa. Quiero conocerla mejor sin importar la mala reputación que tendrá esta pareja.

Ella se había quedado realmente sin palabras. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella.

Él se echó a reir otra vez y la cogió.

-Oh, señorita Granger, es usted una criatura muy, muy extraña -se desapareció con ella en ese mismo momento. Llegó justo fuera de la puerta principal de la Mansión Potter. La bajó y le sonrió. Ella blandió la mano hacia atrás y le dio una sonora cachetada en la mejilla.

Él no esperaba eso.

_(N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: nadie se ríe de Hermione Granger__)._

_N/T:__ les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._


	8. Una situación desagradable

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Potter, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo 8: Una situación desagradable que se vuelve feliz:**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione tenía una visión más clara de los sucesos de ayer y sabía una cosa: Hermione Granger había encontrado a alguien que la igualara y las circunstancias eran tales que ninguno de ellos podía declarar sus sentimientos. Oh, el señor Malfoy intentó declarar los suyos, pero falló miserablemente. Ella declaró los suyos con su mano. Oh, eran infelices circunstancias, de hecho. Debía olvidarse del hombre y de su gesto duro, de sus anchos hombros y de su agradable pelo. Debía relegar la otra noche a su memoria y no pensar en ello otra vez. Difícilmente podía vivir con la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento que sentía. Encabezó hacia el desayuno, su tobillo ahora curado, su orgullo aún magullado.

-Bueno, lo hice –le contó Harry a Hermione y a Remus una vez en el desayuno-. Le he propuesto matrimonio a la señorita Weasley, ¡y ha aceptado!

-Enorabuena, Harry, hijo mío –dijo Remus. Se levantó para sacudir la mano del hombre. La sonrisa de Harry era contagiosa, así que Hermione tuvo que sonreír también.

-¿Qué piensas tú, prima? He escogido a una buena esposa? –preguntó él.

-Pareces perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella de ti. ¿Qué podría ser mejor? –preguntó Hermione. Estaba feliz por él, estaba feliz por los dos. Si solamente pudiera encontrar a un hombre al que no le importara, sus situaciones no eran iguales.

Ayer, después de darle una bofetada al señor Malfoy, él dijo:

-Bueno, ahora conozco sus sentimientos, ya que los siento intensamente en mi mejilla. No me quedaré mucho más. Me aseguraré de que el sirviente de Harry venga a ayudarla en la casa –con su mano en la mejilla, tocó el timbre y esperó por el mayordomo de espaldas a Hemione.

El mayordomo vino y Hermione le dijo:

-Manning, ¿le importaría darnos al señor Malfoy y a mí un momento? –el hombre hizo una reverencia a Hermione y cerró la puerta otra vez. Draco se giró hacia Hermione y ésta le dijo-: Me cuenta que no soy mejor que la suciedad de sus zapatos y espera que esté encantada. Siento haberle pegado, eso estuvo mal, pero usted también estaba equivocado. Dijo que quería ser mi amigo, posiblemente más, y aún me insulta en cualquier ocasión. ¿Cómo se sentiría usted? Yo soy un ser humano, con emociones y mal humor, y puedo decirle cómo me siento. Me siento entristecida por sus palabras. Me siento desconsolada. No hay nada que me gustaría más que ser su amiga o algo más, pero solo cuando y si me ve como su igual. No intentaré probarle lo que valgo, porque no debería tener que hacerlo, así que gracias y adiós –hizo sonar el timbre otra vez. Manning salió y la ayudó a entrar en la casa.

Draco se quedó allí y pensó en sus palabras, y no supo qué hacer.

Ahora ella estaba sentada mientras Harry hablaba sin parar de la boda que se celebraría en un mes y cómo la madre y el padre de Ginny se mudarían a la Mansión Potter, y ella sabía más que nunca que debía esforzarse por aprender, y rápido, pues en un mes estaría sin casa una vez más.

-Señor Lupin –dijo Hermione-, ¿cree que podría acompañarme a la casa de Snape para recibir mis lecciones?

-Pensaba que el señor Malfoy te llevaría –dijo él.

-Creo que cambió de opinión –dijo Hermione. O mejor, ella la cambió por él cuando le dio un bofetón. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué golpeó al hombre? Solo porque él fuera altanero y presumido no era razón para abofetearle. Era una razón para evitarle, pero no para abofetearle.

-¿Pasó algo que no me hayas contado entre el señor Malfoy y tú?

-Para nada, Harry –dijo ella.

-No sientes ningún afecto por él, ¿no? –preguntó. Ella le dedicó una expresión de asombro-. Lo siento, Hemione, pero la pregunta rogaba por salir.

-En ese caso –dijo Lupin-, les ruego que me disculpen. Me encontraré con usted a las diez en la gran escalera, señorita Granger –Lupin se levantó y abandonó la mesa.

-Hermione, estoy esperando –dijo Harry. Ella miró hacia abajo-. Soy tu único pariente varón, no, tu único pariente vivo, y tu bienestar es de la mayor importancia para mí. Dime, ¿te encuentras favorecida por el señor Malfoy?

-Para nada –le informó ella.

-Entonces dejaré el asunto en paz. Hay algo más que debo contarte, y las noticias son malas, me temo. Ron Weasley ha perseguido y ganado los afectos de otra. Tenía la esperanza de que mi buen amigo te atrajera, e igualmente tú a él, pero se encuentra enamorado de otra. De la señorita Lovegood, al parecer –dijo Harry, elevando sus cejas.

-¿Hay algo incorrecto con la pareja, Harry? –preguntó ella-. Si se preocupa el uno del otro y están bien juntos, ¿dónde está el daño?

-Tienes razón, Hermione, perdóname. Hablando de cosas menos serias, ¿recuerdas al hermano de Ron y Ginny, Fred? Uno de los gemelos.

-Le recuerdo –dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de té.

-Me pidió permiso para cortejarte. ¿Qué dirías a eso? –le preguntó.

-Harry, no le habrás dado permiso, ¿no? –le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Siéntate, Hermione. Le dije que me lo pensaría, y quería consultarte. Él es un buen hombre, posee si propia tienda y estarías bien servida y atendida, y sería un buen marido para ti.

-Pero yo no le amaría, ni él a mí –dijo ella.

-El amor llegaría con el tiempo –dijo él.

-¿Por qué a ti se te permite la cortesía de tener amor y matrimonio? ¿Es que yo no merezco la misma cortesía? Te prometo, primo, que cuando te cases encontraré mi propio destino, una profesión de algún tipo y un hogar de mi propiedad. No acapararé más tu amabilidad una vez seas un hombre casado, no busques ningún pretendiente más para mí –comenzó a salir del comedor. Harry también se levantó.

-¡Hermione, vuelve aquí! –dijo secamente. A ella nunca le había hablado en semejante tono. Volvió a la habitación.

-Perdóname, Harry. Haré lo que creas conveniente –dijo con una inclinación. Otra vez intentó salir de la habitación cuando él se precipitó sobre ella tan de repente que tiró su silla al suelo.

-Hermione, por favor, no asumas que actúo por otra cosa que no sea tu propio interés. Nunca te habría pedido que vinieras si sólo pretendía que te marcharas de nuevo. La Mansión Potter es tu hogar ahora, para siempre, si quieres que lo sea. Mi matrimonio con Ginny no lo hará diferente –dijo él. Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-No lo hará diferente para ti –dijo ella-, pero quizá para ella sí. No puedes hablar por la futura señora Potter, señora de la casa.

-Hermione, por favor, quiero que sepas que si no deseas una unión con Fred Weasley, le diré que no, y me haré cargo plenamente del rechazo, Sólo piénsalo, pero elige con tu corazón y no con tu cabeza, por favor –le besó la frente y dejó la habitación.

Un rato después, estaba sentada en primer escalón, leyendo un libro sobre encantamientos que Remus le había dado, y estaba esperando a que él bajara las escaleras para llevarla a clase. El timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

-¡Yo abriré la puerta, Manning! –agarró la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa para ver a un solemne señor Malfoy al otro lado, Cerró la puerta de nuevo, asombrada.

El timbre sonó otra vez. Manning camino hacia la entrada.

-Señorita, ¿quiere que abra la puerta?

-No, Manning, yo la abriré –dijo ella. Respiró hondo y la abrió de nuevo.

-Creo que prefiero que me abofetee a que me cierre la puerta en las narices, pero no estoy seguro. Ninguna es agradable –dijo él.

-Podría repetir ambas para que pueda dar una opinión con fundamento –dijo ella.

Él pensó que ella era divertida y encantadora, incluso si le había irritado.

-Hoy no, gracias –dijo él-. ¿Está lista para ir a la casa de mi padrino?

-¿Tiene la intención de llevarme?

-Otra vez no –dijo, más para sí mismo que a ella-. Como le dije una vez, soy un hombre de palabra. Me ofrecí a ser su tutor y eso haré. Le dije a mi padrino que yo la escoltaría hasta Spinner's end y eso haré. ¿Es alguno de estos conceptos demasiado difíciles para su entendimiento?

-Le golpeé ayer –dijo ella.

-Estoy enterado, tanto como mi mejilla. También sé que me lo merecía, ligeramente. Fue incorrecto decir que usted no era digna de mí, y estaba equivocado al asumir que querría verme como algo más que un amigo. Me gustaría empezar de nuevo, si podemos –hizo una reverencia y dijo-: Soy el señor Draco Malfoy, de la Mansión Malfoy, primer y único hijo de los difuntos Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Es un honor y un privilegio conocerla.

Ella acercó la mano a él y éste tocó las puntas de sus dedos y los sostuvo suavemente en su mano. Ella bajó ligeramente la cabeza y, con su mano todavía en la de él, dijo:

-Soy Hermione Jean Granger, de Kent, hija de los difuntos Henry y Jane Granger, prima de el señor Harry Potter, del Valle de Godric. Es un honor no abofetearle.

Él sonrió y besó su mano.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Debería decírselo a Remus, ya que él iba a llevarme, necesito cambiarme de ropa –dijo ella. Corrió a entrar de nuevo en la casa y momentos después había vuelto. Se había puesto un sombrero de ala ancha de paja con un lazo rojo y un vestido de color rosa con un modesto corpiño.

-¿Se cambió de atuendo? –preguntó él. Ella miró hacia abajo. Ahora sentía vergüenza de haberlo hecho. Él añadió rápidamente-: Me alegra que lo hiciera, pues ese vestido le sienta bien. ¿Nos aparecemos?

-¿Qué le parece si hacemos una aparición conjunta? –preguntó ella.

-¿Es una excusa para tocar mi brazo? –preguntó él, divertido.

-Señor, me ofende que piense tal cosa –dijo con una sonrisa cálida. Él la cogió del brazo y les apareció en Spinner's end.

La casa de Spinner's end era oscura y siniestra.

-¿El señor Snape vive aquí? –dijo Hermione.

-Sí, pero sólo en los meses de verano y vacaciones. Es profesor en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante el año –replicó Draco-. Usted no acudió a esa escuela, ¿no?

-No, mi madre era reacia a dejarme ir tan lejos, así que el padrino de Harry, Sirius, encontró una pequeña escuela para niñas, el Colegio Lakewood para chicas, en Londres. Sin embargo, solo fui dos años. Una vez que mi madre se casó, me hizo volver a casa –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padrastro no estaba al tanto de lo que yo era. Mi madre no quería arriesgar su matrimonio o nuestro hogar. En el pueblo no estaban bien vistas las cosas mágicas. Me permitió continuar mi educación muggle, leyendo, escribiendo, apreciando el arte, pero eso fue todo.

-Eso es horrible –dijo él.

-Mi madre hizo lo que creyó mejor. Tenía que asegurar nuestro futuro y, para ella, encontrar otro marido era la única forma de hacerlo. Él también era un buen hombre –dijo Hermione.

-Buena cosa que, tan pronto como murió su madre, él se casara de nuevo y le hiciera encontrar su propio camino en el mundo sin una dote o una recomendación –dijo Draco-. Le ruego me disculpe, señorita, pero ese no es un buen hombre –Draco empezó a caminar hacia la casa, pero ella se mantuvo donde estaba. Él caminó hacia ella y dijo-: Le garantizo que si llega tarde mi padrino no será lo suficientemente amable para seguir enseñándola.

-¿Y se supone que debo entrar ahí por mi propio pie?

-¿Tiene miedo? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Es bastante formal, pero no diría que estoy asustada. Aprensiva sí –ella se acercó dos pasos a la puerta.

Él dio dos pasos, de manera que estaba muy cerca de la chica, e inclinó rostro hacia el de ella. Levantó el ala del sombrero y dijo en un tono bajo:

-Entonces tendré que quedarme para protegerla, incluso si no está asustada –su aliento se sentía cálido contra su cara. Ella le miró a los ojos y notó por primera vez que eran plateados. Un color de ojos muy extraño.

-No necesito protección, pero sí un acompañante –dijo ella. Él permaneció cerca de ella y ésta puso su mano en la solapa de su chaqueta oscura y se inclinó de puntillas-. Sin embargo, si usted tiene miedo, haré lo que esté en mi poder para protegerle –volvió a posar su peso en los talones.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Le sostuvo la mirada y la sonrisa de ella rivalizaba con la suya propia. Snape estaba en el marco de la puerta y dijo:

-¿Ustedes dos planean mirarse el uno al otro todo el día o deberíamos empezar nuestra clase?

Severus Snape encontró que Hermione Granger era irritante, molesta y una de las mujeres más brillantes, no, de las personas más brillantes que había conocido. Ella ya sabía mucho sobre la elaboración de pociones, aparentemente de manera autodidacta o por libros. Draco sabía que la elaboración de pociones era mejor aprenderla con la práctica que leyendo, así que él también estaba impresionado.

Después de la lección, Snape hizo que su sirviente preparara el almuerzo. Hermione le preguntó sobre Hogwarts y Snape le dio un libro para que lo leyera: _Historia de Hogwarts_. Él le contó todo sobre a escuela de magia y ella estaba absorta con su historia.

-¿Crees que alguna vez me podrían dar el trabajo de profesora? –dijo ella.

-Quizás algún dia, si continúas estudiando –dijo Snape. Ciertamente, él nunca lo descartaría como una posibilidad para la joven.

Cuando ella y Draco se marcharon, empezaron a caminar sendero abajo.

-¿Por qué preguntaste por un trabajo en Hogwarts? –preguntó Draco.

-Harry va a casarse a finales de verano. Debo encontrar un lugar para entonces. Me dijo que era bienvenida en su casa, pero él quiere que sus suegros vivan allí también. Creo que sería incómodo –dijo ella.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Creo que sería horrible, ¡vivir con todos esos Weasleys!

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué sabe de Fred Weasley?

-Todo lo que sé del tipo es que tiene el pelo rojo –dijo Draco.

-Él le pidió permiso a Harry para cortejarme –Draco dejó de caminar. ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo? Ella se volvió hacia él-. ¿Señor Malfoy? –preguntó-. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué fue lo que el señor Potter le contestó al canalla? –preguntó él.

-Dijo que la decisión era mía. Si le rechazo, él le dirá que no –caminó hacia Draco y dijo:- ¿Qué cree que debería decirle?

-¿Por qué me pregunta a mí? –preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Somos amigos. ¿No fue eso lo que decidimos esta mañana? Te pregunto tu opinión del asunto como mi amigo.

-Depende de tu corazón. ¿Qué te dice? –preguntó él. Ahora estaba más cerca. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado más. Eso era porque estaba perdida en sus ojos plateados.

-Mi corazón me dice que espere al amor, pero no todo el mundo es lo bastante afortunado para encontrarlo –dijo ella. Miró hacia abajo. El cerró el hueco que les separaba, alcanzó su sombrero y se lo quitó. El lazo rojo, que estaba flojo, se deshizo. Él sostuvo el sombrero a su lado.

Los largos y finos dedos de su otra mano, todo músculos y tendones, se elevaron para acariciar su rostro. Una brisa de verano le movió el pelo en su cara y él lo retiró.

-Tengo miedo de decir algo –admitió él.

-¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió ella.

-Podría golpearme otra vez –sonrió. Sus nudillos rozaron la mejilla de la chica, y luego se movieron por su brazo desnudo para atrapar su mano-. No se case sin amor, señorita Granger. Usted se merece amor.

-Todos lo merecemos –dijo ella simplemente.

-Si sólo fuera así de fácil –dijo él. Retiró su mano de la de ella y, cogiendo el sombrero con las dos manos, lo colocó de nuevo en su cabeza-. Quizás pueda ver su casa desde aquí. Yo tengo otro compromiso.

-¿Podría señalarme el camino hacia la mansión Potter? –preguntó ella.

Él sonrió.

-Sé que lleva su varita, ya que la usó en la lección de hoy, así que aparézcase allí. Estoy seguro de que la protección de la casa no le prohibirá entrar, como hace conmigo.

De repente parecía aprensiva otra vez. Ella asintió y dijo:

-Por supuesto, aparición. Bueno, buen día, señor Malfoy, gracias –él asintió y se apareció de vuelta en la Mansión Malfoy.

Aparición. Ella nunca había aprendido a aparecerse. Sentía vergüenza de decírselo a alguien mágico. También tenía miedo de intentarlo por sí misma. Sabía que acarrearía resultados desastrosos. Continuó caminando sendero abajo. Esperaba que el pueblo estuviera en la dirección a la que iba y, una vez allí, encontraría a alguien que la llevara a la Mansión Potter.

Draco llegó a la Mansión Malfoy y se dio cuenta de que no había quedado con Hermione para la próxima clase. Quería empezar con lo primero mañana por la tarde. Quizás aún no se había aparecido en la Mansión Potter. Se apareció de vuelta a donde la había dejado y, de hecho, la vio caminando sendero abajo en una dirección completamente errónea.

La llamó.

-Señorita Granger, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde va?

Ella se dio la vuelta y dijo mientras el corría hacia ella:

-Hace un día maravilloso, pensé que podría ir caminando al pueblo y luego a la Mansión Potter.

-El pueblo está en el otro lado. Tiene un sentido de la orientación muy malo, ¿no? –dijo a la vez que apuntaba hacia detrás.

-Oh, gracias, señor. ¿Hay alguna razón para que volviera?

-Quiero empezar nuestras clases mañana. Puedes traer al señor Lupin si lo crees conveniente. Ajustaré mis protecciones para dejarla entrar. Simplemente aparézcase allí en la tarde, si está de acuerdo –dijo él.

-Me parece bien –dijo despacio.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo se le ocurrió. No debía ser capaz de aparecerse. Sólo había recibido dos años de educación mágica. Por supuesto que ella no podía aparecerse. Eso podía ser otra cosa más que podía enseñarle.

-Creo que enviaré mi carruaje a por usted en vez de eso, si usted quisiera –le ahorraría la vergüenza de averiguar su secreto.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso me gustaría, señor –dijo ella.

-Hasta mañana, señorita, e intente no perderse cada dos por tres y, por favor, no acepte ninguna proposición del señor Weasley.

-¿Y qué pasa si me ofrece algo que está por encima de cualquier cosa? –dijo bromeando.

-Me gustaría ver que le puede ofrecer que le tiente –dijo, y luego: -¿De verdad quiere dar ese paseo? Si está cansada puedo aparecerla de vuelta a la Mansión Potter. Tengo tiempo antes de mi compromiso.

-¿Está seguro de que no busca simplemente una excusa para sostener mi brazo? –dijo ella, recordando lo que él había dicho antes.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿es que había alguna duda? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Le ofreció el brazo y ella puso su mano encima cuidadosamente. Acarició el paño fino de su chaqueta, levantó la vista hacia sus ojos y dijo:

-Usted sabe mi secreto, ¿no?

-¿Qué secreto? ¿Qué usted está secretamente enamorada de mí o que no puede aparecerse? –dijo él. Ella se sonrojó. Cuánto había esperado él para ver ese sonrojo otra vez-. De todas formas me doy cuenta de que sólo una de esas afirmaciones es la verdad.

-Por supuesto, porque SÍ que sé como aparecerme –dijo bromeando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah, ya veo. Pensaba que esa era la mentira. Es bueno saberlo, señorita Granger, es muy bueno saberlo –la mano de Hermione continuaba descansando en su brazo. Él puso su otra mano encima y la apareció en la Mansión Potter.

Una vez allí, el hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-Recuerde, no acepte proposiciones de ningún tipo –"a menos que las hagas yo" pensó en su cabeza.

-Intentaré resistirme –dijo antes de que se desapareciera. Ella giró en el sitio y corrió a entrar en la casa. ¿Cómo podía un día que empezó de manera tan desdichada terminar como uno de los mejores de su vida? Realmente, las cosas no tenían mucho sentido aquí en el Valle de Godric y por una vez estaba feliz de ese hecho.

_(N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: Draco enseña a Hermione unas cuantas cosas y aprende otras él mismo)_

_N/T:__ les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia en inglés (Arrogance and Ignorance), dejar un review directamente en el original para que la autora lo reciba de forma directa o ver el profile de la autora (AnneM. Oliver) puede hacerlo a través de My Favourites en mi profile. Yo le haré llegar algunos de los reviews, de todas formas._

_Por otra parte, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar._


	9. Devolviendo favores

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, TSWF, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**N/T 2:** **Nótese** que me he cambiado el nombre de Ariadi Potter a The Story Writer Fairy (TSWF).

**Capítulo 9 – Devolviendo favores:**

Draco tenía una cita con su abogado. Tenía que verle para hacer algunas investigaciones sobre los orígenes de la señorita Granger. No era que no creyera que no era lo que ella decía; más bien, quería asegurarse que no era algo más. Sin duda, alguien con su gracia, belleza y encanto tenía que ser, al menos, una mestiza. Quizás si su madre había ocultado sus habilidades mágicas, su verdadero padre también. Por otra parte, puede que hubiera más magia por parte de la familia de su madre de la que ella sabía. La madre de Harry y la suya eran hermanas, y era curioso que no sólo la madre de Harry fuera una bruja, sino que también su sobrina. ¿Podría haber más brujas y magos en su familia? A lo mejor nadie de ninguna de las partes estaba enterado.

Draco no estaba seguro de por qué le importaba mucho, ya que incluso si su abogado encontraba un origen mágico, ella aún no sería una sangre pura. Ella aún no sería merecedora de él, al menos a los ojos de los otros.

Importaba, aunque no para él si se sabía la verdad, pero importaba. Recordó la emociones que la chica había expresado cuando le contó que no eran iguales. Recordaba el dolor de sus ojos y el enfado de su mano en la mejilla. Todas esas emociones palidecían en comparación con su belleza. Su encanto sólo era superado por su ingenio y su mentalidad. ¡Que se fuera todo al infierno! Su corazón estaba lleno de deseo por ella. ¡Cómo podría volver a su aburrida y ordinaria vida, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí fuera y disponible, y que podía ser suya! Ella podía ser suya.

Mañana, cuando la viera de nuevo, la vigilaría de cerca. Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que ella sentía, antes de proceder. Sí, esperaría hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, Draco caminaba por las grandes estancias de la Mansión Malfoy, esperando impaciente la agradable presencia de la mujer. Había enviado su carruaje hacia una media hora para que recogiera a la señorita Granger y a Lupin. Ya deberían haber llegado allí. El abogado se Draco se acababa de ir después de comunicarle que aún no había encontrado nada nuevo. Bueno, sólo hacía un día, quizás las noticias estarían al caer. Al menos, no llegaron mientras el abogado de Draco estaba todavía allí. Draco decidió viajar con polvos _flu_ a la Mansión Potter y ver por qué aún no habían llegado.

Hermione y Lupin subieron al carruaje de Malfoy y emprendieron su camino. El carruaje de Harry, en el que ella había montado el primer día, era grande y cómodo, pero no era nada comparado con este. Lupin bromeó diciendo que el carruaje era mejor que cualquier casa en la que hubiera vivido, a excepción de la Mansión Potter. Hermione estaba de acuerdo.

El carruaje se paró de repente, dando bandazos que sacaron al profesor Lupin de su asiento e hicieron que Hermione callera hacia delante y se diera en la barbilla en el asiento de enfrente. Lupin volvió a su asiento y ayudó a Hermione a sentarse, cogió su pañuelo y se lo puso en la barbilla. Miró por la ventana y preguntó:

-Cochero, ¿por qué hemos parado?

No hubo respuesta. Lupin abrió la puerta y se encontró con la punta de una varita.

Harry caminaba por el salón. Malfoy había mediante los polvos _flu_ y había preguntado cuando se habían marchado Lupin y Hermione porque aún no habían llegado. Se habían marchado hacía casi una hora. Harry abrió la red _flu_ para esperar a Malfoy; iban a ir los dos a buscar el carruaje perdido. La casa de Malfoy estaba al lado de la de Potter y, aunque ambos terrenos eran enormes con muchas hectáreas de por medio, el carruaje debería de tardar sólo quince minutos o algo más para ir de una casa a otra.

Draco llegó con sus amigos Theo y Blaise.

-Quizás debamos coger las escobas -dijo Harry-. Podemos sobrevolar la zona y ver dónde está el carruaje. Puede que se le haya roto una rueda o que se haya atascado en un puente.

-Lupin o el cochero se habrían aparecido de vuelta aquí o a mi Mansión, Potter –afirmó Draco con ira-. También envié a un lacayo con ellos.

-No traje mi escoba –comentó Theo.

-Tengo muchas aquí, no nos retrasemos más. Estoy muy preocupado por los dos. No es propio de Lupin ser irresponsable –alegó Harry.

-Quizás el hombre lobo se comió a la muchacha –dijo Blaise, muy serio.

-No hay luna llena, y él se toma la poción que hace Snape, así que los efectos de la licantropía no son graves en él –soltó Harry.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!- dijo Draco-. ¡Potter, trae las escobas!

-Señorita Granger –llamó Lupin-, salga del carruaje y no tenga miedo.

Hermione salió al brillante sol de la tarde con sus manos cubriendo la parte de arriba de sus ojos. Vio a tres hombres, todos con varitas apuntando a Lupin y al cochero. El lacayo no estaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Inquirió uno de los hombres-. ¡Este es el carruaje del señor Malfoy!

-¡No lo robamos, si es lo que piensa! –Exclamó Hermione-. Él lo envió para recogernos. Ahora, baje la varita.

-Hermione, puede que sea mejor no dar órdenes a los tres hombres que nos apuntan con las varitas –explicó Remus con calma.

-Deme el bolso y las joyas, señorita, y nadie saldrá herido –informó otro mago.

Ella se llevó la mano al guardapelo.

-No, señor, esto no tiene ningún valor monetario, sólo sentimental, y es lo único que tengo con los retratos de mis padres. Puede coger mi bolso, aunque sólo contenga tres knuts y un galeón, pero no se llevará mi guardapelo.

Lupin y el conductor ya habían vaciado sus bolsillos. El primer hombre caminó hasta Hermione y puso la varita bajo su barbilla. Presionó la punta contra su cuello.

-El guardapelo o su vida, ¿cuál elige? –amenazó.

Draco y Harry volaban sobre la carretera, cuando vieron al lacayo de Malfpy haciéndoles señas desde abajo. Harry bajó con la escoba para descubrir por qué es hombre estaba boca arriba en la carretera. Draco decidió no perder el tiempo, por lo que voló buscando el carruaje, sabiendo que no debía estar lejos. Llegó sobre donde estaban el carruaje, los tres magos y los tres cautivos. Se precipitó hacia el suelo y se escondió en los árboles.

-Esa es la prima sangre sucia de Harry Potter –dijo el tercer hombre-. No queremos problemas con él. Déjalos marchar a todos.

-No, sacaré provecho al problema –dijo el primero de los hombres. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo y sacó un cuchillo-. Sangre sucia, quizás esto sea más apropiado para ti. Tómame en serio, amor –la empujó contra el carruaje y puso el cuchillo ene l lugar de la varita. Lo presionó contra su garganta, rasgándole la piel, y una gota de sangre calló a su vestido azul claro. Contuvo el aliento, pero su mano todavía rodeaba el guardapelo.

También Draco contuvo el aliento. No había nada que pudiera hacer de momento; le superaban en número. Llevarse por las emociones ahora no les haría ningún bien. Vio a Potter volar bajo y luego aterrizar a su lado.

-Su lacayo vio a los rufianes y saltó del carruaje para buscar ayuda, pero se hizo daño en la pierna y no podía caminar ni encontrar su varita. ¿Qué has visto? –preguntó Harry.

-Hay tres de ellos, y uno tiene un cuchillo en el cuello de su prima, y los otros apuntan a Lupin y al cochero con las varitas –le informó Draco.

-Les mataré si le hacen daño –dijo Harry con voz queda-. Me apareceré al otro lado. Usted aparecerá desde este lado y los sorprenderemos –Harry se desapareció.

Las lagrimas llenaros los ojos de Hermione. No quería perder su guardapelo, pero, aún más importante, no quería perder su vida. Podría ser peor, sabían que era la prima de Harry; podrían intentar retenerla para pedir un rescate. Se quitó el guardapelo del cuello y se lo dio al hombre.

-Ah, señoritinga, debe de pensar que soy tonto. Quiero más que eso. Acaba de ocurrírseme algo. Su primo pagaría mucho dinero por que vuelva sana y salva. Apostaría mi vida en ello –se giró hacia los otros y dijo-: Dejad a los hombres sin sentido, y llevémonos el carruaje y a la chica.

-No, yo no formaré parte de esto –dijo uno de ellos, y se desapareció.

El otro hombre parecía indeciso también, pero dejó inconsciente a Lupin y luego al cochero.

-Yo conduciré el carruaje. Tú vete dentro con la chica.

El primer hombre hizo una mueca y dijo:

-Por su bien espero que su primo se preocupe por usted, señoritinga, o morirá –abrió la puerta del carruaje y la empujó, consiguiendo entrar antes de que el hombre viera que Draco estaba dentro, sentado. Este se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle que se callara. Cuando el hombre fue a subirse en el carruaje, le lanzó un _desmaius_ inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que Harry saltaba desde la parte de arriba del carruaje y le lanzaba un _desmaius_ al que iba a ser el cochero.

Draco saltó del carruaje al mismo tiempo que aparecían Blaisse y Theo, el cual era miembro de la milicia, y ambos atraparon a los dos hombres inmediatamente. Harry abrió la puerta del vehículo y encontró a su prima encogida en la esquina del carruaje con la cabeza hacia la pared.

-Hermione, sal, ahora es seguro –le confirmó. Le ofreció su mano, pero ella se mantuvo donde estaba, todavía en shock. Draco abrió la otra puerta, en la que se apoyaba, y le tendió la mano. Ella le miró a los ojos, haciendo que su corazón se derritiera al verla tan aterrorizada. Se fijó en la sangre del cuello y la barbilla herida, sacó su pañuelo y se lo dio. Ella lo cogió con mano temblorosa y se lo llevó al cuello.

-Potter, déjala en el carruaje –Draco cerró la puerta para darle privacidad. Harry fue a atender a Lupin y al conductor mientras Draco se agachaba para recoger el guardapelo de la tierra. La cadena estaba rota, pero eso era todo. Lo puso en el bolsillo, como había hecho el primer día en el que la había conocido-. Llevaremos el carruaje de vuelta a la Mansión Potter y haremos que la atiendan allí.

De repente, ella miró por la ventana y dijo:

-¿No voy a tener clase, señor?

Harry, que estaba ayudando a Lupin a levantarse, se giró hacia ella:

-Hermione, no puedes pretender seguir adelante con la lección. Te has llevado un susto. Necesitas un sanador y recobrarte.

-Estoy bien. No soy ninguna mujer débil de las que se desvanecen y se desmayan. No me hicieron daño, sólo me asustaron un poquito. Quiero seguir con la lección –abrió la puerta del carruaje para salir, pero flaqueó. Draco la agarró del brazo y la asió a su lado, sin ninguna intensión de soltarlo.

-Es decisión suya, Potter –señaló Draco. La rodeó con su otro brazo también para mantenerla de pie.

-Tiene que volver a casa –resolvió Harry.

Draco la miró.

-Tendremos nuestra clase otro día.

-No, ¡quiero tenerla hoy! –exclamó. Se volvió hacia Draco, cuya mano derecha aún sostenía el brazo de la chica, y dijo-: Debo aprender todo lo que pueda y sólo tengo hasta el final del verano. El tiempo apremia, señor, ¿no lo ve? ¡Ni siquiera pude aparecerme en un lugar seguro aunque nunca me quitaron la varita! Aunque sea tengo que aprender ha aparecerme ¡y usted tiene que enseñarme!

Draco pensó que estaba cerca de la histeria. Se giró hacia Potter, que ayudaba a Lupin y al conductor a subir al carruaje.

-Señor Potter, si a usted le parece bien, hoy le daré la clase en su casa después de que la vea un sanador.

-Bien, haz que entre de nuevo en el carruaje –dijo Harry, molesto, Recogió las escobas y las puso dentro también-. Yo conduciré, usted vaya con ellos, Malfoy.

Draco se giró hacia Hermione y asintieron mutuamente, luego abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, la cabeza de Draco se tambaleaba, pero ella la mantenía quieta a pesar de haber estado realmente en peligro. ¿Qué tipo de mujer era esta? La miró, tenía el pañuelo en la mano, en su regazo, y el cuello aún le sangraba. Sabía que no era adecuado y que se estaría tomando libertades, pero cogió el pañuelo y lo presionó contra la herida sangrante.

-¿Está bien? –se preocupó Lupin.

-Sí –contestó Draco.

-Señor Lupin, ¿tambien está usted bien?

-Sí, y lo siento. Debí haber cuidado de usted se disculpó Remus.

-Sí, debió –dijo Draco, dándole la razón.

Hermione iba a decirle que fuera amable con Lupin, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Se encontró a sí misma apoyándose en él, con la cabeza en su hombro y su mano todavía en el cuello. Él la miró a la cara, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, aguantando las lágrimas que necesitaban salir. La rodeó con el otro brazo y atrajo hacia sí. Ella levantó la vista y, con una mirada de gratitud, dijo con simpleza:

-Draco.

No había dicho Draco, sino su nombre de pila. Volvió a mirar las tablas del suelo del carruaje, pero él sabía qué quería decir con esa única palabra y esa única palabra significaba para él más de lo que nunca sería capaz de mostrar.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Potter, Draco retiró el brazo y Harry abrió el carruaje, cogió a su prima en brazos y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Llamó a sus hombres para que fueran a buscar un sanador. Draco sentía que molestaba, por lo que se quedó fuera por lo menos una hora, hasta que Lupin salió y dijo:

-La señorita Granger está esperando para recibir su lección ahora. Está en la biblioteca, le enseñaré el camino.

Atravesaron la puerta y Draco comentó:

-¿Qué clase de mujer quiere tener dar una lección de Runas Antiguas sólo una hora después de hacer sido acosada por tres hombres? No tiene sentido para mí, señor.

Lupin sonrió.

-¿No es ese el viejo misterio de la mente femenina? Para su propia paz mental, esta mujer en particular tiene la necesidad de asegurarse tanta educación como pueda en el menor tiempo posible porque siente que pronto se quedará sin hogar. Es preferible seguirle la corriente, o mejor, procurarle todos sus caprichos, o podría hacer algo incluso más precipitado.

Draco se paró:

-¿Cómo qué?

Lupin se giró.

-Bueno, no queremos que nuestra joven estudiante acepte ninguna proposición de matrimonio por necesidad. No, alguien como nuestra Hermione se merece más que un matrimonio por necesidad e de conveniencia. Se merece amor, se merece un matrimonio donde puede estar con su igual, con su mismo intelecto y pasión por la vida. ¿No está de acuerdo, señor Malfoy? Estar con el igual de cada uno asegura el más feliz de los futuros –el viejo hombre sonrió y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

Draco entró por ella, per se giró para mirar al hombre una vez más. Sí, estaba de acuerdo, ciertamente, sí.

Draco la encontró sentada a la mesa, entre pilas de libros.

-¿Cómo está, señorita?

-Bien, bien, empecemos –le apremió.

Sonrió; la chica era asombrosa. Se sentó frente a ella.

-No tengo mis libros de texto. Veamos qué libros sobre el tema podemos encontrar en esta pequeña biblioteca.

-¿Pequeña, señor? ¡Pero si es la mejor biblioteca que he visto nunca! Hay incluso más libros que en la de mi antigua escuela –siguió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Mi biblioteca tiene el doble de libros que esta, y es el doble de grande, así que sí, relativamente, esta biblioteca es pequeña.

Ella puso la pluma que estaba en su mano en la mesa.

-No le creo, señor Malfoy.

Él se llevó las manos al corazón.

-Me ha herido, señorita Granger. Puede que sea un canalla, un embustero y un granuja, pero mentir sobre libros, ¡nunca! Si usted fuera un mago y me hubiera insultado de esta manera, le retaría a un duelo.

Ella se rió, y a él le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

-¿Empezamos? –Preguntó la chica-. Podemos estudiar primero y batirnos a duelo después.

Empezaron con runas básicas. Draco estaba impresionado de cómo ella lo cogía todo al vuelo. Su padrino tenía razón al asumir que la chica era extremadamente brillante.

Draco se levantó para estirar las piernas y se puso junto a la ventana.

-Quizás deberíamos terminar por hoy y continuar la semana que viene. Necesita un respiro, seguro, y comida, un descanso y lo que guste. Mi espalda me está pidiendo que mueva y sé a ciencia cierta que hay un lujoso baile mañana por la noche en esta misma casa, y los dos necesitamos descansar antes del feliz evento -se giró para mirarla, pero ella no le estaba prestando nada de atención, sino escribiendo furiosamente en un trozo de pergamino-. Señorita Granger, por favor, no piense que he sugerido retirarnos sólo por mis propios intereses, pero de verdad usted necesita parar ya.

-¿Perdón? –dijo mirando hacia él.

-¿No me estaba escuchando? –preguntó.

-No –admitió. Miró al gran libro que tenía enfrente y dijo-: Ayúdeme otra vez, señor Malfoy. ¿Qué significa este símbolo?

Él suspiró, pero caminó hacia ella y se puso detrás de la silla; ella pudo sentir su cercanía antes de que hablara. Se inclinó, con la mano derecha en el respaldar y el pecho tocando su hombro. Apuntó a la página en cuestión con la mano izquierda.

-¿Esta de aquí?

Despacio, la chica giró su cabeza y le miró a los ojos; de verdad podía perderse en sus ojos grises. Cuando ella no contestó, la miró a su cara interrogante. Estaba tan cerca de su espalda que sentía el calor de su cuerpo en el de ella. Alejó su cara y cerró rápidamente el libro.

-Tiene razón, señor. Deberíamos dejar los estudios. Le he retenido aquí demasiado tiempo.

Él se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cerca de la silla, atrapándola de modo que no podía retirarse. Ella no se atrevió a mirarle. No, se derretiría como un charco a sus pies si miraba una vez más en sus ojos de plata fundida. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Aún tiene mi pañuelo, señorita?

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Sí, lo siento. Está en mi bolsillo, pero está manchado de sangre. Lo reemplazaré por otro.

Él le tendió la mano.

-¿Me lo devuelve, por favor?

Alejó la silla de la mesa, incluso si él estaba tan cerca, y se levantó. Él siguió inclinado en la mesa mientras ella sacaba el cuadrado de fina seda y lino del bolsillo y se lo tendía. Ella había tenido la esperanza de quedárselo, como un tonto suvenir. Él lo tomó de su mano extendida y lo llevó a su cara. Ella no lo esperaba y se quedó aturdida cuando le frotó la mejilla con la fina pieza de seda. Él retiró la prenda blanca y le enseñó la tinta que antes estaba en su cara y que ahora estaba en el sucio pañuelo.

-¿Eso estaba en mi mejilla? –preguntó, llevándose la mano a la cara.

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Cuánto hace que estaba allí?

-Desde el comienzo de la clase –respondió él.

Se sintió avergonzada y miró hacia abajo. Esperaba oírle reír o decir algo insensible, pero cuando no ocurrió ninguna, le miró de nuevo a la cara. No sonreía ni fruncía el ceño, estaba mirando también hacia abajo, al pañuelo.

-Nuestra sangre no se parece muy diferente después de todo, ¿no? –dijo de repente. Estaba examinando la sangre seca de la tela.

-No, señor, yo diría que es la misma –contestó ella, suavemente.

Se despegó de la mesa y examinó los rasgos de la chica con insistencia antes de decir:

-Yo diría que somos iguales en ese sentido, ¿no está de acuerdo? –Ella asintió con lentitud y él no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa cruzara su cara-. Es bueno encontrar a un igual. Hace la vida y el futuro de uno felices, o eso es lo que me han dicho hace poco –siguió sonriendo, puso el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta de madera. Se giró cuando la alcanzó e hizo una ligera reverencia-. Hasta la próxima, señorita Granger.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, señor Malfoy –dijo ella, inclinando su cabeza brevemente. Él abrió la puerta para salir, pero se dio la vuelta.

-Cualquiera diría que le hecho uno o dos favores hoy, ¿cierto? –preguntó, y ella asintió meramente, otra vez. Él se rió quedamente-. Entonces cualquiera diría que me debe un favor como recompensa, ¿no está de acuerdo con eso también?

-Si, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo con eso, señor –dijo ella

Él asintió de nuevo.

-Sí, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo. Entonces, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en reservar el primer baile para mí en la noche del baile –era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Ella se sonrojó otra vez. Dios, podría vivir para verla sonrojarse todos los días. Se mordió el labio inferior y dijo:

-Cualquiera diría que si es por verdadera gratitud por lo cual se debe conceder, debería reservarse más de un baile, ¿no está de acuerdo con esa afirmación?

-Cualquiera estaría de acuerdo –dijo-. Cualquiera estaría absolutamente de acuerdo con eso. Hasta el baile, señorita Granger -hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ella camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca para verle marchar. Él la sintió mirando y se giró para encararla-. Creo que todos los bailes deberían reservarse, pero es sólo mi opinión –dijo y volvó a girarse y a caminar hacia la entrada principal. Ella corrió a la ventana y le vio desaparecerse.

Para un baile que antes había temido, ahora esperaba su llegada con ansiedad. Corrió escaleras arriba para ver si Harry la había provisto con un vestido apropiado para el baile en su repleto armario. Después de todo, todos sus bailes ya estaban reservados.

_N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: Un baile para recordar, pero puede que no sea de los momentos más felices para todo el que esté involucrado en él. _

_N/T: les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa el original o ver el perfil de la autora lo tienen el My Favourites._

_Por otra parte, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar._


	10. Un baile

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, TSWF, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

N/T 2: ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! :DD

**Capítulo 10 – Un baile****:**

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott llegaron a la Mansión Potter elegantemente tarde, por lo que el baile ya había empezado. La casa estaba iluminada por todas partes con velas que flotaban en medio del aire y había guirnaldas de flores que cruzaban los techos y adornos que colgaban debajo de todas las ventanas. Uno de los sirvientes de Potter les enseñó el camino al espléndido salón de baile; parecía que la grandiosidad era el objetivo común. Todos los hombres de la habitación estaban imponentes y elegantes con los abrigos oscuros, camisas blancas y chalecos que vestían, y Draco Malfoy estaba especialmente arreglado esa noche. Llevaba las botas bien pulidas, un chaleco de seda fina de color marfil y los pantalones y el abrigo de color negro noche. Componía una imagen muy bella. Sonrió ampliamente porque estaba deseando que llegara aquella noche; estaba deseando ver a Hermione.

Hermione estaba nerviosa por lo de esta noche. Encontró un traje perfecto y, aunque ella era partidaria de los tonos rojo y rosa, el verde que había elegido le sentaba estupendamente. Uno de los sirvientes la ayudó a vestirse y a arreglarse el pelo, el joven le hizo una corona de flores verdes y cintas, y la entretejió con su pelo, que llevaba recogido a lo alto de la cabeza. Todas las mujeres parecían princesas aquella noche y Hermione sólo podía esperar que él la favoreciera. Se preguntó dónde estaría Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Theo-. ¿No hiciste un comentario una vez sobre el hecho de que nunca acudirías a un baile en la Mansión Potter?

-Debes de habértelo imaginado –contestó.

Draco buscaba entre la multitud a cierta persona cuando Theo le interrumpió:

-No parece que ella esté presente, mi viejo amigo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Draco, fingiendo indiferencia.

Theo sólo rió, golpeó el brazo de Draco y caminó hacia los aperitivos. Fue entonces cuando él miró hacia el balcón y la vio, fuera y sola. Parecía extraordinariamente serena, al menos, desde fuera. Se veía impresionante: llevaba puesto un vestido de satén verde con una lazada por encima de la cintura y un tocado a juego. Para él estaba perfecta.

Draco tiró de su pañuelo de cuello y enderezó su chaqueta. Estaba nervioso, ¿pero por qué? Le inundó todo tipo de emociones al mirar su encantadora cara. Confusión: ¿por qué se sentía tan fuertemente atraído por ella?, vergüenza: ¿por qué la había tratado tan mal al principio?, cortesía: esta era una ocasión formal, y deseo: sensación de plenitud en su corazón simplemente con pensar en ella.

Se abrió paso hacia el balcón y se encontró con su mirada, le hizo una reverencia cortés y ella le sonrió ampliamente. Quizás ella se sentía un poco como él.

-Señorita Granger, está encantadora. ¿Cómo supo que el verde era mi color favorito? –la molestó, burlón.

-Yo, bueno, no lo sabía, señor –tartamudeó.

Constantemente encantadora, pensó él.

-¿No habrá olvidado que reservé el primer baile, no?

-No, señor –dijo ella-. Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que serían más que el primero, pero debo de haberme equivocado.

Le sonrió educadamente y se puso a su lado.

-Puede que tenga razón, ahora que me acuerdo. Sí que reservé más de uno. Están tocando una canción, ¿nos unimos al resto? –le tendió la mano.

Ella tragó con dificultad y le dio la mano. Él la sostuvo y le puso la otra en la parte más estrecha de la espalda para guiarla entre el gentío sin que las otras dos manos perdieran el contacto. Él sentía que la mano de la espalda estaba donde debía estar. Se colocaron en su lugar de la fila y supo que ella le estaba embrujando con la magia más antigua que existía.

Hermione le observó a él y a su comportamiento tranquilo y confiado, atento. Antes del aquella noche, Harry le había advertido de las intenciones de Draco y ella le había prometido que no sentían un afecto mutuo. Le mintió, al menos en lo que a ella se refería y, quizás, también en lo que a él. El cuerpo se le tensaba cada vez que tocaba su mano.

El calor fluía por el cuerpo de Draco cada vez que sus manos se tocaban. Cuando se apartaban y se separaban para que los otros pudieran bailar, sus pensamientos se dirigían a sus caricias. La chica tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo que recordaba haberlos visto antes y los suyos propios estaban más brillantes por la sensación de sensualidad que ella le despertaba. La atención que le prestaba no decaía.

La chica se centró en sus ojos plateados una vez más cuando dieron la vuelta en el medio. Su voz, cuando hablaba de la canción, sonaba más dulce que la melodía de la música a la que se refería. Dolía recordar su barbilla angulosa, sus rasgos aristocráticos y su sonrisa astuta. Su voz hacía que le dieran escalofríos por la espalda. Se sentía más que atraída por él.

Se suponía que él no debía sentirse tan atraído por ella; no había tenido la intención de enamorase tanto, tan rápido. ¿Qué locura era esta? Se movieron en círculo otra vez y le cogió la mano. Deseaba llevársela a los labios y besarla con caballerosidad. No, lo que él deseaba era besar sus labios. Mientras caminaban a través de los otros bailarines, le llegó su aroma natural. Se sentía intrigado.

Se separaron de nuevo y se miraron el uno al otro. El tiempo se paró. Con la áspera mano de él sosteniendo la suya, Hermione se encontró desorientada y su estómago se sacudió. Parecía estar más consciente de su presencia esta noche. ¿Quién era este hombre que había cautivado su corazón?

Le acompañó a través de la multitud una última vez y Draco fue consciente del calor del cuerpo que caminaba a su lado. Era egoísta y necesitaba exigir su compañía toda la noche o se volvería loco. Los labios de la chica se veían llenos y besables y se preguntó cómo se sentiría su piel desnuda en la suya. Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos impúdicos y deseó que ninguna de sus acciones lo traicionara. Ella era una señorita y él la respetaría a toda costa.

Hermione no pensaba lo mismo acerca de la tensión que se respiraba. Captaba los sentimientos de él, pero se deleitaba con ellos y no le causaban angustia. Cuando se separaron por última vez, su cuerpo se liberó, libre de su agarre, y no supo bien qué hacer después. Todo lo que quería era estar con él, nada más importaba y tenía la impresión de que nunca nada más importaría.

La escoltó fuera de la pista de baile entre el mar de aplausos dedicado a la canción y a los bailarines y la llevó de nuevo al balcón. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó sus labios rosados y su delicada oreja y lóbulo. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que ella le había hecho una pregunta.

-¿Disculpe, señorita?

-Le pregunté que si usted suele acudir a muchos bailes –contestó ella.

-Siempre hay algún baile por aquí. Hay que mantener entretenidas a las masas. ¿Y usted? –preguntó él.

-Éste es el primero.

Él lo encontró sorprendente.

-¿Y en su presentación en sociedad?

-Nunca me he presentado en sociedad –le dijo-. Éramos muy reservados y no nos relacionábamos con los demás.

-¡Qué pena! Al menos, tiene este baile en su honor.

-Más bien creo que el baile es para anunciar el compromiso de Harry y la señorita Weasley –comentó, algo triste.

Él no supo si estaba triste porque el baile, que se suponía que era para ella, era sólo un truco, cosa que dudaba, o si su depresión la causaba sus pensamientos de abandono. Ella le dirigió una rápida y brillante sonrisa repentina.

-Pero es una fiesta encantadora, ¿verdad? –dijo.

-He visto cosas más bonitas, señorita –contestó con sinceridad, mirando su hermoso rostro-. ¿Nos hacemos con algunos aperitivos?

Ella asintió y dio unos pasos a un lado más oscuro del balcón para esperar por él. No quería que nadie la viera afuera porque no quería malgastar ni un momento conversando con cualquier otra persona; se mantuvo de pie al lado de una ventana abierta y entonces oyó su nombre.

-La señorita Granger parece estar muy atenta con el señor Malfoy esta noche –dijo una voz masculina.

-No puedo creer que el señor Potter rechazara la petición de Fred para cortejarla, pero que luego consienta las insinuaciones del señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que o no está enterado o, si lo está, no está contento por ello –la segunda voz pertenecía a Ron Weasley. Se pegó más a la pared para continuar escuchando; después de todo, si eran lo suficientemente groseros como para hablar de ella, ella podía ser lo suficientemente grosera para escuchar a escondidas.

-Probablemente siente la necesidad de ir a por un marido rico –opinó una voz femenina que no reconoció-. Pero tiene que saber que el señor Malfoy nunca se comprometería con una nacida de muggles. Alguien debería decírselo.

-Yo pienso que se ven maravillosos juntos. Y creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de ellos –dijo Luna Lovegood.

-¡Y pensar que cree que Fred Weasley no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero que tiene sus expectativas puestas en el señor Malfoy! –exclamó una voz diferente.

-Harry fue el que rechazó la petición de Fred –apuntó Ron.

-Sí, y estoy segura de que fue porque ella insistió –dijo su hermana Ginny-. Le dije a Harry que tenía que encontrar un marido para ella o, al menos, una ocupación, quizás de institutriz, antes de que nos casemos, ya que un hogar no puede ser dirigido por dos mujeres. Yo seré la señora Potter y tendré muchos quehaceres de los que encargarme y no podré pensar con ella todavía en la casa.

Todos estaban siendo muy poco amables, excepto Ron y Luna. No la conocían, así que no tenían por qué hablar con tanta confianza sobre ella, sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Eran tan malos como los amigos de sangre pura del señor Malfoy. Especialmente Ginny, que actuaba de manera tan amable y dulce y ahora decía esas cosas, lo que decía mucho de su verdadero carácter, en opinión de Hermione. Era como había supuesto; le había dicho a Harry que Ginny no querría que se quedara. Sin embargo, había esperado ese tipo de conversación de los sangres pura, no de los amigos de Harry.

Malfoy volvió al balcón y buscó a la señorita Granger; la vio cerca de la ventana abierta.

-Señorita Granger, casi no la veo.

Ron miró a través de la ventana cuando Malfoy mencionó su nombre, se encontró con los ojos de la chica y pareció desolado; debía de haber escuchado todo el intercambio. Ella miró al señor Malfoy con rapidez.

-¿Se siente mal? –le preguntó él.

Ella asintió y descendió del balcón a paso rápido. Él dejó los vasos allí, la siguió y la atrapó en la parte baja, cerca de la entrada de los jardines.

-¿Qué le pasa, señorita? ¿Está sofocada? –preguntó, preocupado de verdad.

Ron Weasley vino corriendo detrás de ellos. Sin disimular, pasó al lado del señor Malfoy y se paró en frente de Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, le pido disculpas por los comentarios de mis amigos sobre usted. Sé que no eran nada favorecedores. Por favor, no deje que le inquieten. Asimismo, espero que no se lo diga a su primo porque si no podría causar problemas entre él y mi hermana.

-¿Qué dice usted? –tuvo que preguntar Draco.

Ron se giró hacia él.

-Señor Malfoy, algunos de mis amigos y familiares pusieron en duda sus atenciones para con la señorita Granger.

Hermione dio un paso adelante.

-Eso no es del todo verdad. También ponían en duda mis atenciones. Dicen que no soy lo suficientemente buena para usted –pasó la mirada de Draco a Ron-. Supongo que no importa cuánto dinero tenga un sangre pura, un sangre pura tiene prejuicios sí o sí, rico o pobre –se marchó y encontró a Harry en lo alto de la escalera.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? –le tocó el rostro.

-Me duele la cabeza, y te pido permiso para retirarme –dijo ella.

-Pero el baile es en tu honor. Estaba a punto de anunciarte a la multitud.

-El baile es en honor de tu compromiso, primo, como debería ser. Creo que tu futura esposa preferiría que no me anunciaras. No soy importante, nadie debería hacer un baile para mí, y estoy segura de que ninguno de tus invitados ha venido esta noche para ver a una nacida de muggles. Por favor, discúlpame –fue a pasar por su lado, pero la cogió del brazo y la puso en frente de él.

Harry se giró hacia el señor Malfoy.

-¿Qué le dijo que para causarle semejante malestar? ¿Sus amigos fueron groseros?

El señor Malfoy parecía indignado.

-Dígaselo aquí a su amigo. Fue él y los suyos quienes hablaron mal de su prima. Quizás debería mirar en su propio círculo de amigos y ver si son verdaderos amigos antes de echarme la culpa a mí -le tendió la mano a Hermione-. Señorita Granger, creo que me prometió otro baile.

-No tiene que bailar conmigo. Por favor, no asuma que suplico por su atención –dijo ella

-No, pero yo suplico por la suya –le cogió la mano y la llevó de vuelta al balcón para dejar que el señor Potter lo solucionara. No le gustaban los escándalos y nunca lo le gustarían. Cuando alcanzaron la parte alta, cogió los vasos que había dejado en el alféizar y le pasó uno a ella.

-A su salud –dijo, y ella sonrió y bebió.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? –preguntó.

-Sí, he tomado lecciones de baile –bromeó él.

-No era eso, aunque le agradezco que no me pisara los dedos de los pies –comentó-. No, mi pregunta es esta: ¿piensa en mí cuando no estamos juntos?

-Qué atrevida, señorita –dijo con sinceridad. La verdad era que le gustaba su descaro.

-Discúlpeme. No me educaron con las normas sociales en las que usted es tan experto. Sólo quería saber sus intenciones.

-Tengo la intención de bailar con usted otra vez, toda la noche si es posible. Esas son mis intenciones y le garantizo que mis motivos son puros y simples. La adoro y, aunque sé que esto no sería bien recibido por toda esta gente, ya no me importa –dijo con sencillez.

Ella miró al suelo, y Harry caminó por el patio y se paró en frente de la pareja.

-Malfoy, ¿tiene la intención de cortejar a mi prima?

-Vaya, ya veo de dónde sacó ella el descaro –comentó Draco.

-Debo saber si sus motivos son sinceros –explicó Harry.

-Mis motivos, mis motivos. Todos quieren saber mis motivos –se acercó al alféizar y se inclinó contra él-. Si a su prima le gusta mi compañía, me aprovecharé de ello. Esos son mis motivos por ahora –no diría más, todavía no, ahora no. Potter no tenía derecho a preguntar antes de que él se ofreciera.

-Ya veo –dijo Potter, y se giró hacia Hermione-. Visto el desinterés del señor Malfoy, voy a darle mi permiso a Fred Weasley de rondarte. Y se acabó. Ahora, entra en el salón de baile para que mis acompañantes te reciban.

Hermione no podía respirar. ¿Por qué Harry actuaba así? Dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia el alféizar, y sintió las lágrimas en los ojos. Ron Weasley caminó hacia su amigo y el señor Malfoy miró de la cara de Harry a la de Hermione. Harry Potter, supuesto santo, era un canalla, en opinión de Malfoy.

-Es fácil intimidar a una joven, ¿no, Potter? Sí, invítala a tu casa y luego véndela al mayor postor.

-No diga nada más, señor, o no me hago responsable –dijo Harry.

-Harry –dijo Hermione-, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre lo del señor Weasley? Dijiste que era mi decisión.

-Porque era una decisión incorrecta. Estás alimentando esperanzas sobre el señor Malfoy cuando él nos ha dicho, más o menos, que no le importas. Piensas en aprender este verano lo suficiente para ampliar tu educación, pero no. Debes pensar en tu futuro y, como no lo harás, lo haré yo por ti.

-Sí, he oído de la futura señora Potter que tú y ella han discutido esa parte, como yo pensaba. Debo irme de aquí y no puedes hacer que me quede a la fuerza. Toda esa bonita palabrería sobre que esta es mi nueva casa es mentira desde el minuto en que tu prometida dijo que no quiere mi compañía. Me obligas a marcharme.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ginny! –gritó él.

Ella miró a Ron.

-Usted le quitó importancia a la historia, ¿no es cierto? –Se giró hacia Harry-. Señor Potter, aprecio su amabilidad en las últimas semanas y los regalos que me ha hecho, pero no me quedaré mucho más. Permítame permanecer aquí hasta que amanezca, por favor, y luego le ruego que me deje ir.

Pasó a los hombres corriendo, atravesó el salón de baile y subió las escaleras. Corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se quitó las flores y las cintas del pelo, haciendo que los mechones cayeran en ondas sobre los hombros, y abrió la ventana para mirar al cielo nocturno sin estrellas.

Draco se volvió hacia Potter.

-No es apropiado, señor, que le corrija en su propia casa, pero ha cometido un error, y uno grave. No tiene derecho a hablar de mis intenciones ni de mí. Eso debo hacerlo yo. Fue miserable y nos debe una disculpa a su prima y a mí. Aunque no haya hecho una propuesta formal, debo decir que tengo muy buena opinión de la señorita. ¡Es una pena que usted no! –Draco se dio la vuelta y volvió al jardín. Se aparecería detrás de la casa y quizás pillaría a la joven en la ventana.

Hermione estaba sentada y miraba por la ventana, cavilando su próximo movimiento. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No lloraría, eso haría. Una noche perfecta arruinada por semejantes acciones. ¡Qué locura! ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de un buen baile con un hombre apuesto? ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto sobre el tema su futuro? Su primo debería preocuparse más de su propio futuro y menos del de ella. Se asomó por la ventana.

-Madre, te echo mucho de menos –bajó la vista y el señor Malfoy estaba bajo la ventana.

-Hola, señorita –dijo él-. Bonita noche para un paseo, ¿no?

Pensó que estaba loco; se alongó.

-Creo que puede que llueva -opinó.

-Espero que no –contestó-. ¿Por qué dejar que los otros le arruinen su noche? Esta era su noche. Era mi noche. Vuelva al baile, señorita.

-No puedo.

Él levantó la mano con el guardapelo.

-Debe volver, aunque sea a por su preciado guardapelo. Si no lo hace, me veré obligado a dárselo a otra. Quizás a la señorita Parkinson le guste esta baratija.

-Tiene razón, volveré porque esta es una noche especial y podría ser la última que pase aquí. Le veré en un momento, pero sólo por mi guardapelo –cerró la ventana, pero sabía que si volvía al baile era por algo más que por el guardapelo.

-Le prometo, señorita Granger –se dijo Draco a sí mismo-, que esta está lejos de ser su última noche aquí –puso el guardapelo de nuevo en su abrigo y se apareció de vuelta en el balcón del salón de baile.

Ella se agachó para recoger el tocado de flores y se lo puso de nuevo en los rizos, a modo de corona, y abrió la puerta para ver a un Harry arrepentido al otro lado.

-Te prometo que no he tenido ninguna conversación previa con la señorita Weasley, al contrario de lo que ella contara a sus amigos. Quizás no conozca su carácter tan bien como imaginaba. Por favor, no hagas nada precipitado. Vuelve a la fiesta. No haré anuncios de ningún tipo esta noche, así que no debes sentirte presionada por mí. No te forzaré a que te corteje alguien que no desees que lo haga.

Hermione se preguntó si eso quería decir que no iba a anunciar su boda, ya que afirmó que no haría anuncios de ningún tipo. Ella le cogió las manos y él la escoltó de vuelta al salón de baile.

-No debí hablarte de manera tan grosera, primo –dijo Hermione mientras entraban-. Tampoco debí mentirte cuando me preguntaste si sentía afecto por el señor Malfoy. Lo admito, sí.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero el señor Malfoy estaba justo detrás de ellos. Ya tenía su respuesta; sus sentimientos eran compartidos. Le tocó el hombro.

-Creo que el siguiente baile es mío.

_N/A: En el siguiente capítulo, el baile continúa._

_N/T: les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa el original o ver el perfil de la autora los tienen en My Favourites._


	11. Imposiciones e invitaciones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

* * *

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Ariadi Tsuki, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

N/T 2: ¡Hola, gente! Tengo que decirles que siento mucho la larga espera, pero necesitaba un descanso. No sé cuando voy a volver a tener tiempo de actualizar porque estoy en exámenes, pero me pondré las pilas cuando termine con ellos n_n. ¡Sepan que no me he olvidado de traducir!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Imposiciones e Invitaciones –**

Sólo podía suponer que el señor Malfoy había oído la confesión que le había hecho a su primo. Paseo su mirada de la cara de Malfoy a la del señor Potter y vio que Harry estaba sonriendo, pues había supuesto lo mismo que ella. Cogió la mano de Malfoy y él la guió a la pista. Este baile era más animado que el primero, por lo que estaba agradecida, ya que no hubiera sido capaz de mantener una conversación.

Estaba perpleja por su actitud anterior; él parecía estar, se atrevía a pensar, enamorado de ella. Incluso le había dicho que la adoraba, pero cuando vino Harry y le preguntó si tenía intenciones de cortejarla, había dicho que sus motivos no concernían a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Sí, le confundía. Y ahora él sabía que ella sentía algo por él, que sentía algo profundo. Le miró mientras bailaban y él le sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que se le debilitaran las rodillas.

Y así pasó la noche.

Baile tras baile, miradas robadas, suaves roces, miradas significativas… Hablaron, rieron e intercambiaron ideas. Cuando llegó la medianoche, Harry deseó las buenas noches a sus invitados y nunca hizo ninguna clase de anuncio. Se compadecería de la señorita Weasley si pudiera encontrar el perdón en su corazón.

Caminaron por el balcón mientras todos los invitados empezaban a marcharse.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes para mañana? —le preguntó Draco.

—No tengo ningún plan en especial —contestó ella.

Draco apoyó el brazo en el barandal del balcón con los puños cerrados y Hermione se apoyó a su lado y le imitó. Él la miró, el pelo le caía de su antes perfecto peinado. La cinta y el adorno de flores colgaban a un lado; se enderezó y cogió el adorno, que se le había enredado en el pelo. Al mismo tiempo que le quitó la corona, ella alcanzó su mano y la rozó, sintiendo la suya sobre la de él por un momento demasiado largo, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. ¿Y qué si le tocaba? Se habían tocado durante el baile. Bajó su mano y se la llevó al corazón.

Él le quitó el adorno del pelo y se lo entregó.

—Me estaba pidiendo a gritos que se lo quitara, así que no tuve más remedio —esta vez, ella sonrió y cogió lo que había sido un bonito adorno para el pelo y lo sostuvo en frente suya; él cogió una de las florecillas y la puso en su bolsillo y luego cogió uno de los lazos verdes. Los ojos de Hermione le miraban interrogantes—. Para recordar el baile —podría dormir con aquello bajo la almohada.

—¿Y qué recordaré yo? —preguntó, a la vez que ponía lo que quedaba del adorno en el suelo del balcón.

Él elevó su mano y le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano desde la sien hasta la mandíbula.

—¿No hay ningún recuerdo que le guste, incluso sin recordatorio?

—Ojalá —observó la chica.

—Entonces, sobre nuestra conversación de antes, ¿no tiene planes para mañana, señorita? —Inquirió, apoyándose contra el muro.

Ella se alejó un paso de la pared y se dio la vuelta.

—A menos que reciba algún tipo de invitación, estoy libre mañana.

Se acercó a ella. Tenía la espalda recta y orgullosa, y el pelo, que se le había desprendido del peinado de antes, le rozaba los hombros con suavidad. Fue a tocarle la piel desnuda de debajo del cuello, pero la impresionó y se giró rápidamente.

—Mis disculpas —le dijo—, me estaba preguntando dónde estaba su guardapelo. Se lo devolví, ¿no? ¿O fue un sueño?

Ella sonrió y le contestó:

—El broche aún está roto.

—Ah, qué pena que no sepas hacer magia.

—¿Magia? Ya ve, necesito que me recuerde estas cosas —replicó. Sacó el guardapelo del bolsillo y se lo dio. Él cogió su varita y lo reparó.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Asintió, él dio un paso y Hermione tomo aire. Mirándola, la rodeó y le colocó el guardapelo alrededor del cuello. Ella se acercó más, y sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Casi. Él era lo bastante alto como para mirar por encima de su hombro, para abrocharlo. Ella pasó la mano por el guardapelo y él las retiró del broche y, sin previo aviso o advertencia de parte de ninguno de los dos, Draco dejó caer las manos sobre los brazos de Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál era tu respuesta sobre lo de mañana? —inquirió. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Tenía frío? Él se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso alrededor de los hombros.

—Creo que ya lo dije —comentó, despacio—. Quizás no estaba escuchando.

—Oh, algo sobre que no tenía una invitación. Tiene razón, casi no estaba escuchando y mi mente estaba en algún otro lado —se alejó de ella porque, si seguía estando tan cerca un momento más, se vería obligado a besarla y, entonces, podrían ocurrir dos cosas: tendría que casarse con ella o que batirse a duelo con el señor Potter. Una sería de ellas sería gratificante, la otra ligeramente irritante. Mejor no tentar al destino.

—Entonces, mañana, puede que le apetezca unirse a mí en la Mansión Malfoy para otra lección —no era tanto una invitación como una petición apremiante.

¿Una lección? No era eso lo que ella esperaba oir.

—No quiero abusar tan rápido desde nuestra última clase. Quizá debamos tomarnos un descanso de las Runas Antiguas —se quitó la chaqueta de los hombros y se la devolvió. Él la envolvió en su antebrazo.

—Entiendo —contestó. En realidad, era sólo una excusa para verla; sabía que no había malinterpretado sus sentimientos. ¡Maldita sea si no se los declaraba a Potter! Se giró.

—Sin embargo, si quisiera enseñarme Aparición, estaría más que feliz de aprender —añadió Hermione.

Volvió a darse la vuelta con una sonrisa tan grande que pensó que la cara se le iba a agrietar.

—Es usted una coqueta, señorita Granger. De acuerdo, clases de Aparición. Ya que no sería correcto acudir sin un acompañante, invitaré al señor Lupin de nuevo. Creo que le gustará mi librería.

—Entonces cerremos el trato con un apretón de manos —dijo ella, y extendió su mano—. ¿Me dará un apretón de manos, señor? ¿O podría no ser correcto?

Draco cogería su mano; besaría su mano, así que ¿por qué no darle un apretón? Cogió su mano extendida, pero, en vez de sacudirla, la sostuvo y la examinó. Era pequeña, delicada y blanca, y tenía los dedos largos y bonitos. ¿Por qué sentía que esa mano estaba cerca de su corazón? Dio un paso adelante, se la puso en el pecho y la cubrió con la suya, más grande.

—Estoy con el agua al cuello, señorita, y no hay nadie para salvarme —declaró.

—Yo le salvaría, si me dejara —contestó con suavidad.

A él le encantaría que ella le salvara. Dejó ir su mano sin previo aviso.

—Iré a hablar con Potter antes de marcharme. Si no le tiene miedo a mi carro después del último incidente, lo enviaré a por usted sobre las 2 en punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento y miró al piso, a su mano abandonada. Volvió a mirarle.

—De acuerdo.

Malfoy se rió y volvió a coger su mano, impresionándola aún más que antes, y se la llevó a la boca. Besó sus dedos, la soltó, hizo una reverencia y dejó el balcón. Las mejillas de la chica ardían; volvió a mirarse la mano. Aún podía notar el rastro del beso. Ella también sintió que se ahogaba, pero no le importó.

Draco se cruzó con Harry, que estaba dando instrucciones de limpieza a los sirvientes. Sólo quedaban unos pocos invitados.

-Me gustaría invitar al señor Lupin y a su prima a mi casa mañana, si le parece bien —le comentó,

-Harry sólo asintió. Se volvió hacia su hombre de confianza, le dio algunas instrucciones más y se giró hacia Draco.

-¿Hay algo más, Malfoy?

—No llegó a anunciar su compromiso esta noche —recalcó él.

—No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero no, no lo hice. Puede que necesite conocer a la señorita en cuestión un poco más, y me he replanteado la sugerencia que me hizo sobre que sus padres se muden aquí. Creo que tengo una bonita casa en mi propiedad de la que estarían felices de llamar hogar —explicó Harry.

Ahora fue Draco el que asintió. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se volvió de nuevo.

—Sobre lo que me preguntó antes, sabe que estuvo fuera de lugar, ¿no? Debería ser yo quien se acercara a usted para preguntarle sobre cortejar a su prima, no al revés.

Harry se rió.

—Ha sido una noche larga y extraña, y lo siento por eso. La compostura nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabe, sepa esto también. Le pido oficialmente su bendición para cortejar a su prima —solicitó Draco. Casi no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca, pero el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, así era.

—¿Se acuerda de que yo maté al Señor Oscuro? –preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto, Potter. Siempre saca el tema, así que me acuerdo —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Nada, señor, solo quería que recordara eso, antes de que le de mi permiso. Si le hace daño a ella, abiertamente o en privado, o la trata de cualquier forma menos como a una señorita, lo que le hice al Señor Oscuro no será nada comparado con lo que le haré a usted.

—Oh, es usted muy gracioso —comentó Draco, con una sonrisa de emoción—. Por favor, no se lo diga a ella todavía. No deseo ahuyentarla. Creo que necesita darse cuenta por ella misma primero, si entiendo lo que quiero decir.

—Lo entiendo, señor, y gracias —Harry se alejó y Draco se marchó. Vio a Hermione en el balcón mirando hacia el jardín. El señor Malfoy tenía razón: si ella pensaba que Harry estaba intentando otra vez casarla con alguien, podría salir disparada. Quería que ella supiera que tenía tiempo para considerar sus sentimientos. Todo el mundo debería tener ese derecho.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero vio al señor Malfoy, que levantó la mano, en un saludo, y luego la puso sobre su corazón. Ella asintió y corrió al interior de la caza.

Draco decidió ir a casa caminando. Raramente se entretenía con un ejercicio tan muggle, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todos los acontecimientos de la noche. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre la señorita Granger. Estaba satisfecho de que sus sentimientos por ella fueran correspondidos, pero también sabía que ella necesitaba que fuera indulgente. Esta observación era indudablemente compartida por Potter. Draco era un hombre inteligente y sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él (¿y quién no?), pero aún necesitaba tiempo. Tendría que cortejarla despacio, hacerla consciente del floreciente amor. Hacerla ansiar su compañía, más que la vida misma. Él sabía en qué dirección necesitaban ir; ahora necesitaba enseñárselo a ella.

Y no dejaría a nadie arruinarlo. Tomaría la cabeza de la próxima persona que se atreviera a amenazar sus intenciones. Buenos, malos o indiferentes, sus sentimientos por el otro eran sólo cosa de ellos y de nadie más. Si alguno de sus amigos o de su círculo cercano tenía un problema con eso, les daría su merecido. Si alguien del círculo de Potter se atrevía a cuestionar sus intenciones también, se las verían con la punta de su varita.

Lo que sentía por ella era para ella y sólo por ella. Su cercanía le completaba, calentaba los grilletes de su alma. El placer que sentía cuando sostenía su mano era sólo para él. Convenciones y consideraciones aparte, su relación, sin importar cómo la definiera, no era asunto de nadie más, sino de ellos. Era su deber mantener a los parias a raya. Nadie lo estropearía. Nadie.

_(N/A : En el siguiente capítulo: Draco enseña a Hermione aparición y más)_

_N/T: les agradecería que me avisaran si opinan que algo no está bien traducido o cometo alguna incoherencia. _

_Si a alguien le interesa el original o ver el perfil de la autora los tienen en My Favourites._


	12. Apariciones y té

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Zakuro Pure, sólo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Chapter 12 – ****Apariciónes y té**** –**

A Hermione le costó decidir lo que se iba a poner para la clase de hoy. Normalmente, no era el tipo de chica que se preocuparía por esas cosas, pero, por alguna razón, desde que llegó al Valle de Godric, detalles como su apariencia se volvieron más importantes, y no estaba segura de por qué. Odiaría admitir que era por causa del señor Malfoy. No, ella era una chica sensata. Cosas como llamar la atención de los hombres le importaba muy poco. Se puso rápidamente el primer vestido que alcanzó, tomó el desayuno y prácticamente corrió hacia la biblioteca.

—Señor Lupin —llamó desde el marco de la puerta.

Él echó un vistazo desde un lado del sillón de orejas y comentó:

—Harry ya me ha informado de que usted pidió que la acompañara hoy a la Mansión Malfoy. Sólo para que lo sepa, estaré preparado por si nos atracan otra vez —le sonrió para demostrarle que estaba bromeando. Ella se acercó y se sentó en el sofá otomano, a su lado.

—¿No será una molestia? —preguntó.

—Para nada. Comparto con usted el amor por la lectura y bien es cierto que su biblioteca es diez veces mayor que esta —contestó Remus.

—Eso parece una queja —dijo con una sonrisa—. Señor Lupin, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Por supuesto, querida, pregunta —cerró el libro y lo puso en el sillón, al lado de la pierna.

Ella no sabía cómo preguntar aquello. El señor Lupin siempre parecía muy adusto y melancólico.

—¿Usted tiene familia, señor? ¿Esposa, hijos…?

—No, soy un soltero empedernido, señorita.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué es verde el césped? Es así y punto —contestó. Se inclinó hacia delante en la silla—. James, el padre de Harry, era mi mejor amigo. Él y Sirius eran dos de mis pocos amigos. Fui infectado cuando aún era joven y me echaron de casa. Los padres de Harry me acogieron como si fuera uno de ellos. Sin embargo, toda la amabilidad del mundo no podía cambiar lo que yo era. No podía llevar mi dolor a una familia. Hubiera sido demasiado cruel. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Es que la gente no puede aprender a pasar por alto las dolencias y las diferencias si se ama a alguien? —preguntó ella, aunque sonara muy inocente.

—Tendrían que pasar por alto muchísimo en mi caso, señorita Granger —se levantó y continuó—: No hay forma de restablecer mi manchada reputación. Oh, la gente ya no corre y se esconde cuando aparezco o les cubre los ojos a los niños, pero sus intenciones aún están claras —devolvió el libro a la estantería y se aproximó a la chica—. No puedo evitar pensar que esto tiene más que ver con usted y cierto caballero que con la curiosidad por mi soltería. ¿Tiene algo que ver con las diferencias que cree que los demás ven entre usted y el señor Malfoy?

Ella también se puso de pie y colocó la mano en la manga raída del hombre.

—Espero que mi propósito quede claro. Y también que tales diferencias entre las personas puedan ser pasadas por alto por todos los que están involucrados. Más importante, señor, usted es alguien a quien espero poder llamar amigo para siempre. De verdad le preguntaba con buenas intenciones en mi corazón y no sólo por curiosidad morbosa.

Él sonrió: era una chica muy dulce, aunque sencilla. Era inexperta con los prejuicios que acechaban en cada esquina, y él sólo podía esperar que siguiera siendo así.

—¿Quieres que demos una clase antes de tu clase o sería demasiado para tu pobre cerebro?

—Sí, por favor, me gustaría aprender más sobre transformaciones —dijo con una sonrisa. Su exuberante juventud era contagiosa, Le hacía sentir joven otra vez y, se atrevería a decir, normal.

Decidieron trabajar fuera y, cuando se acercaba el almuerzo, Harry también salió.

—Pensé que podríamos almorzar en la veranda. Charlie Weasley ha vuelto de Rumanía y quiere que vaya a ver una nueva escoba hoy.

—Harry, tienes más escobas de las que un hombre podría querer jamás —comentó Remus.

—No más de las que quiero yo —rió él.

—Nunca he montado en escoba —dijo Hermione.

—Hay tanto que enseñarle, Lupin, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Harry, y Remus rió.

—No se ría, señor. No debe jugar con mi desgracia, por favor —se quejó. Ella sabía que sus burlas eran con buenas intenciones.

Harry sonrió cuando Charlie Weasley llegó a la veranda. Después de las presentaciones, Charlie trajo una nueva escoba para Harry. Hermione descubrió que este Weasley era más tranquilo que los otros y que parecía retraído y tímido en introspectiva. No era tan alto como los gemelos o Ron, pero era más fornido, guapo y parecía amable. Harry le trajo la escoba a Hermione:

—Siente el veteado de la madera, Hermione. El suave roble. Nunca había visto una escoba de la mejor calidad hecha con madera clara y, debo decir, esta es maravillosa, sin excepción.

La chica acarició la madera, casi como si estuviera acariciando un potro recién nacido.

—Es exquisita —opinó.

Harry sonrió.

—Me alegra que pienses eso porque es para ti.

—¿Qué? —contestó ella.

Remus se rió.

—Pensé que lo adivinaría, ¿no te lo dije, Harry, muchacho? De verdad pensaba que ella se lo figuraría, pero no —aclaró Remus.

Hermione cogió la escoba de las manos de Harry.

—Pero no sé cómo montar. Además, ¿es incluso adecuado que las mujeres monten?

—Tiene sillín de amazona —respondió Charlie por el resto—. Esta escoba está hecha especialmente para una mujer. Las medidas están fijadas para su altura y peso, o muy aproximado.

—¡Harry, no me puedes dar esto! —exclamó Hermione, aunque ya la había agarrado en un puño.

—¡Muy tarde, ya está hecho! –Dio unas palmadas—. ¡Genial! Ahora, Charlie, ¿se unirá a nosotros para el almuerzo?

Después de almorzar, Hermione se quedó sola en la veranda con el tranquilo señor Weasley. Él se le aproximó.

—Su primo tendrá que obligarse a darle lecciones.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo ella.

—Yo le di su primera clase, ¿sabe? —comentó Charlie, inclinándose en la pared de la casa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, él y mis hermanos eran amigos de la escuela. Yo les enseñé todo antes incluso de que fueran a Hogwarts. Yo podría enseñarle, si usted quisiera, señorita Granger —se ofreció—. No es que esté siendo atrevido.

Ella no pensaba que estuviera siendo atrevido.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar que mi primo me enseñara. Odiaría caerme de la escoba, golpearme la cabeza y hacerle a usted responsable —él se rió.

—No, eso podría causar problemas entre el vizconde y yo, y he oído que ya tiene suficientes problemas con mi familia estos días —dijo con ligereza. Hermione miró al piso. ¿La estaba culpando a ella? Su silencio hizo que él añadiera—: Por favor, no suponga que lo he dicho con segundas intenciones, señorita.

Ella aún no le miraba. Él caminó hacia ella y se quedó en shock cuando le cogió la mano.

—Puedo ver por qué mi hermano Fred está tan cautivado por usted. No interprete como una ofensa lo que dije, por favor. También sé que tiene el afecto de otro. Es una pena para mi hermano. Me hubiera gustado llamarle hermana —cogió la mano, se la llevó a la boca y la besó ligeramente. Ella se quedó sorprendida y retiró la mano. Él le sonrió tristemente.

Ella sabía que debía sentirse ofendida, pero, de alguna manera, el hombre que estaba ante ella parecía perdido y triste, casi como Lupin. Detectaba en él un alma gemela. Por ello, sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A decir verdad, señorita, debería casarse sólo por amor. Yo lo hice.

—¿Usted está casado, señor? —le preguntó.

—Ya no —sonrió otra vez, pero era una farsa. No presionaría el asunto. Se despidió de ella y la chica entró para prepararse para la llegada del carruaje del señor Malfoy.

Se sentó en el banco del diácono en la entrada con el sombrero en una mano y la escoba nueva en la otra. Remus bajó las escaleras y le sonrió.

—¿Va a necesitar su nueva escoba en la casa del señor Malfoy?

—Pensé que quizá le guste verla —dijo ella y frunció el seño—. ¿Es demasiado presuntuoso? No la llevaré, si usted piensa que es para mejor.

—El señor Malfoy es uno de los hombres más presuntuosos que conozco, así que estoy seguro de que apreciará esa cualidad en usted. Lleve la escoba —se sentó a su lado y miró el reloj de pie—. El carro debería estar aquí en breve.

—Sí, señor —Hermione también miró el reloj y luego a Lupin de nuevo—. ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Él se rió.

—Soy un libro abierto, un dechado de información, y usted tiene una mente curiosa, así que, por favor, le pido que pregunte lo que sea que quiera de mí.

—¿Sabe mucho de Charlie Weasley? —preguntó.

De repente, pareció serio.

—¿Por qué pregunta?

—Parece triste. Más que usted —tan pronto como lo dijo, sofocó un grito—. Señor, le pido disculpas. No quería ser irrespetuosa. De verdad que lo siento.

Remus le cogió la mano y la guió afuera. Se quedaron de pie en el pórtico.

—No lo sienta, Hermione. Su intuición y honestidad son refrescantes en esta sociedad de la que normalmente me rodeo. Charlie Weasley está triste y tiene derecho a estarlo. Estaba casado, tuvo un hijo y ambos murieron de tifus. Su mujer era una muggle, ya ve. La conoció en Rumanía, donde solía trabajar como guardián de dragones.

—Qué triste —miró la bonita escoba y todo el esfuerzo que Charlie le debió haber puesto y dijo—: Me siento tan pequeña a veces en comparación con otras cosas del mundo. Hay vidas alrededor nuestro, vidas felices, vidas que tienen un significado y un propósito y, aún así, estamos tan encerrados en nuestros pequeños mundos, que casi no nos percatamos de aquellos que están alrededor. Me avergüenzo. Me pongo tan contenta por una simple escoba y ese hombre perdió a su mujer y a su hijo.

Draco Malfoy se aproximó por el camino en ese momento y había oído la conversación. No sabía a quién se estaban refiriendo, pero sí que ella estaba triste y no podía soportarlo ni un poco.

—¿Quién está listo para montar en mi carruaje?

—Señor Malfoy, no le oí llegar —dijo ella con una media reverencia.

—Eso es porque estaba callado, señorita —bromeó—. ¿Qué tienen ahí?

—Quiere saber qué es lo que tengo, señor Lupin —comentó ella, sonriendo—. Es una escoba, señor.

—Y que lo diga —cogió la escoba que ella tenía en sus manos mientras ella se colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza—. Es muy bonita. ¿Pretende volar hasta mi casa?

—No, sólo quería que usted la viera. Mi primo me la regaló hoy —explicó. De repente, se sintió avergonzada. La cogió de nuevo y añadió—: No debería vanagloriarme. No es apropiado. La dejaré en la casa —corrió con la escoba.

Lupin miró a Draco.

—Por favor, no tome en cuenta su error de juicio.

—No me importa, señor —contestó Draco.

—No veo el carruaje. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Remus.

Hermione regreso nuevamente.

—Yo tampoco lo veo.

—Decidí que un carruaje no serviría. Quería darle su primera lección de aparición. Señor Lupin, si fuera tan amable de enseñarle a la señorita Granger cómo aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy.

Remus sonrió, a sabiendas de que le estaban echando.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy —tocó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo y pronto se había ido con un «pop».

—Ahora, señorita Granger, ¿puede decirme qué ha notado en la demostración del señor Lupin?

—Hizo un ruido cuando se desapareció —contestó, lentamente.

—Muy bien. Te has ganado un listón por eso —le dijo. Sacó un listó tojo del bolsillo y se lo dio.

—No soy una niña que necesita chucherías o recompensas, señor.

—Culpa mía —dijo él.

Fue a recuperarlo, pero ella no lo permitió y añadió.

—Pero si debo hacerlo, le aliviaré de su carga —puso el listón en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué más, señorita?

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

—Puso la mano en el bolsillo.

—Sí, los bolsillos son necesarios para hacer magia, todos sabemos eso —dijo con condescendencia.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—Si me permite que termine, señor.

—Claro.

—Debe de haber necesitado su varita, señor —continuó—, ya que la guarda en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta.

Él sacó un listón azul.

—Pronto, no me quedará ninguno —sonrió.

—¿Y, entonces, que hará? —preguntó. Le dio vueltas al listón azul en la mano.

—¿Notó algo más? —inquirió él.

—Lo cierto es que no —contestó—. ¿Me he ganado otro listón?

Él sacudió la cabeza y pronunció tres palabras:

—Destino. Determinación. Deliberación.

—¿Qué?

—Repite las tres palabras que acabo de decir —le dijo, mirándose las uñas como si estuviera aburrido. O como si fuera afeminado.

—Destino, determinación y deliberación —le dio un tercer listón, uno verde.

—Observa los listones que te he dado —dijo él. En los tres listones estaban las tres palabras que acababa de repetir, una palabra por cada listón—. Ahora, cójase de mi brazo.

—Quizás no quiera cogerme de su brazo; está siendo bastante atrevido, señor —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—No soy un desvergonzado, no todavía, al menos. Quiero aparecerme con usted en la Mansión —él levantó el brazo.

Hermione sonrió y lo cogió. Con un silbido y un giro pusieron pie a un lado de la colina, a lo largo de una propiedad enorme y magnífica que era mayor que la Mansión Potter. La chica observó la gigantesca casa.

—¿Esta es la Mansión Malfoy?

Para su disgusto, él fue el que se puso colorado esta vez. No era timidez por el tamaño de su casa ni tampoco vergüenza por el orgullo que sentía. No, su sonrojo era por la aparente admiración que ella sentía por su casa. Caminó con ella hasta la cima de la colina. Había elegido ese punto de aparición porque les daría la ventaja de ver su casa. No estaba decepcionado por su reacción. Él admiraba su casa a través de los ojos de la chica. La majestuosa estructura era grande y el campo que bordeaba la casa era encantador en su estado natural. Él había tenido suerte, eso seguro, pero siempre lo había dado todo por hecho. Pero al mirar la belleza que se alzaba en las facciones de Hermione mientras miraba la hermosa propiedad, le hacía apreciar no sólo su casa más de lo que él habría creído posible, sino a ella también.

—Señor, quizás esta es la casa más hermosa que he visto nunca —exclamó ella—. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso, ¿y usted?

—Sí, lo he visto —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de ella ni una vez. Ella se giró para mirarle y él se volvió otra vez para mirar la casa. Se sabía la casa de memoria igual que ahora se sabía de memoria el color del pelo de Hermione, la yuxtaposición de su cuello en sus hombros, la hinchazón de sus pechos y la su postura derecha. Sentía que casi no podía respirar. ¿Se atrevería a esperar que ella llamaría algún día a esto su hogar? Aún no había pensado en eso. Se sorprendió de haberlo tenido ahora. Él le ofreció su brazo de Nuevo y dijo—: Veámosla de cerca, ¿le parece?

Después de una vuelta por los jardines y la casa, llegó la hora del té y no tenía tiempo para una clase. Lupin se les unió para el té en la sala de estar. Él llevaba un libro en la mano y estaba sentado a la mesa. Abrió el libro.

—¿A alguno de ustedes le importa si leo? —preguntó.

Hermione sonrió con timidez.

—Para nada, buen hombre —dijo Draco—, continúe, y llévese el libro a su casa si lo desea. —Se giró hacia Hermione—. Estoy de muy mal humor. He usado todo su tiempo de estudio de hoy para enseñarle mi casa y ahora usted también se debe de sentir fastidiada.

—No me arrepiento ni un poco, señor.

—Quizás podríamos estudiar más el lunes —comentó él. Se inventaría cualquier excusa para verla otra vez.

—Tengo una clase en Spinner's end el lunes por la mañana, a la que siempre puede acompañarme otra vez, y el lunes por la tarde mi primo me prometió enseñarme el pueblo —le contestó ella. Tocó con los dedos las tres cintas que estaban en su bolsillo y las sacó—: Pero debe usted enseñarme pronto lo que estas tres palabras tienen que ver con la aparición.

—Quédeselas y, pronto, las pondremos en el suelo y le enseñaré a aparecerse de una a otra. Así me enseñaron a mí.

—Entonces no debo ponérmelas en el pelo. —Hermione las sostuvo en lo alto de su pelo.

Remus cerró el libro y salió con una disculpa.

—Es un tipo raro —dijo Draco.

—No debería hablar de lo que no sabe. Él es introspectivo, y triste, eso es todo —le defendió Hermione—. Es un hombre muy bueno. Un alma amable. Creo que se está convirtiendo en uno de mis conocidos más cercanos de aquí.

Aquel reproche y la actitud defensiva de la chica hicieron que él hiciera una pausa. Levantó la mano.

—No quería ser irrespetuoso con ninguno de los dos.

—Lo siento, pero mi corazón ha tenido suficiente por hoy con la situación de aquellos menos afortunados.

Él sonrió.

—¿Se considera usted afortunada? —No pudo evitar reírse.

—No vivo en una mansión ni tengo su sangre o su dinero, pero soy muy afortunada, señor. —Parecía molesta. Se levantó—. Le pediré a Lupin que me acompañe a casa —fue a salir de la habitación y él la paró, bloqueando el marco de la puerta.

—No era mi intención herirla ni me estaba riendo de usted, querida —dijo él—. Es solo que soy yo el que se siente afortunado. Y mi fortuna no viene de la sangre, ni del dinero, ni de mi propiedad —dio unos pasos y se acercó a ella, por lo que Hermione se sonrojó contra la jamba de madera de la puerta. Él le tocó la mejilla y dejó que su pulgar le acariciara la piel tersa. Ahora era ella la que sentía que casi no podía respirar. Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Era algo desconocido para ambos. Ella abrió los suyos antes de que él lo hiciera—. Soy afortunado por haberte encontrado—. Él quería decir más, hacer más. Mierda, creía que la amaba. Él retiró la mano. ¿Qué más podría decir sin reveler su amor? Sin revelar lo que había hablado con Harry. Sin decirle que sus intenciones no eran solo pasear con ella, sino que se atrevía a pensar en llamarla prometida algún día. Era ridículo y estúpido, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera una verdad que se debiera de saber.

Ninguno de los dos se movió o habló durante un rato.

—Gracias por su amabilidad —dijo ella finalmente—. ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?

¿Sé mía? Eso es lo que hubiera dicho si quisiera.

—No hace falta que me lo pague. Su gratitud eterna es suficiente —él se rió y ella sonrió, y su sonrisa elevó el corazón de Draco a alturas insospechadas.

Gracias a Dios que el señor Potter apareció. Draco nunca pensó que algún día estaría tan agradecido por algo así, pero si Potter no hubiera entrado por la puerta principal en ese preciso momento, Draco Malfoy hubiera estado perdido para siempre. Se separaron como si fueran niños traviesos haciendo travesuras, aunque ni siquiera se estaban tocando.

—He venido a buscar a mi prima, señor. Ya ha pasado la hora del té.

—Tomé el té aquí, Harry —explicó ella.

Harry sólo pudo levantar una ceja como respuesta. Lupin entró caminando por el largo pasillo.

—Quizás nosotros cuatro podríamos hacer una excursión al campo mañana. Me encantaría enseñarle a la señorita Granger más de mis tierras. Creo que a usted le gusta la naturaleza, ¿no, señor Lupin?

—Sí, señor, me gusta.

—¿Potter?

—Eso estaría bien, señor. Disfruto con los paseos de domingo. Nos encontraremos en los límites de su propiedad alrededor de las 11 de la mañana. Prima, ¿me darías la mano?

Él no era la persona de la que ella quería oír esa frase, pero se conformaría. Hermione se giró hacia Malfoy.

—Gracias por la mejor no clase que he tenido nunca, señor —le dijo, y asintió con la cabeza.

Si suprimo y Lupin no hubieran estado allí, él habría buscado una escusa, o ninguna, para tocarla de nuevo. Tendría que contentarse con recordar su sonrisa. Draco se inclinó y dijo:

—Espero con ganas lo de mañana, señorita Granger.

Harry, Lupin y Hermione salieron y, entonces, Harry la cogió del brazo y desaparecieron. La última cosa que ella vio fue una sonrisa en la cara del señor Malfoy.

_N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: una excurción y una orden de Harry a Draco._

_N/T: Lo siento por la tardanza u.u". ¡Si hasta me he vuelto a cambiar de nombre desde la última vez que subí un capítulo! Y ahora estoy pensando encambiarmelo otra vez… nunca estoy contenta xD. Bueno, como pueden observar ahora estoy volviendo a actualizar. Me he vuelto a meter en el mundo de los fics. Salí durante un par de meses y me he vuelto a meter. Me suele pasar xDD. Pero tranquilas, que SIEMPRE vuelvo. Bueno, este capi lo tenía casi todo traducido, así que lo he terminado hoy de un tirón. Espero volver a actualizar pronto. Sepan que no me olvido! :) _

_Zakuro Pure_


	13. Excursión en el bosque y manos unidas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, solo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo13 – Una excursión en el bosque y manos unidas –**

Hermione, Harry y Lupin tenían que encontrarse con Draco Malfoy para ir de excursión. En el bosque. Una excursión en el bosque. Qué estupidez. Hermione había accedido, en un momento de locura, a hacer dicha excursión y, ahora que había llegado la hora, el día y el lugar, estaba segura de una cosa. Estaba loca.

Era un hermoso día. El cielo estaba de un azul cerúleo. Las nubes blancas colgaban del cielo como volutas de encaje blanco. Había incluso una agradable brisa. El día no era lo que preocupaba a Hermione. Era el ejercicio. Hermione se consideraba una mujer saludable; el ejercicio en sí no la asustaba. Era solo que prefería las actividades de interior. Le gustaba leer y dibujar, y leer. Le gustaba tocar el piano, leer y leer. Sin embargo, había accedido a esta farsa por una sola y única razón. El señor Draco Malfoy le había pedido que fuera y ella no había podido negarse.

Se encontraron con él en donde los límites de la propiedad de Potter se encontraban con los límites de la de Malfoy. Draco saludó con la mano mientras se acercaban. Vio que Hermione no llevaba puesto el sombrero en la cabeza y que le faltaba una chaqueta o un abrigo. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaban.

—Potter, ¿cómo puede dejar que su prima venga a hacer una caminata en semejante atuendo? —Se giró hacia Hermione—. Pensaba que era usted una chica de campo. ¿Dónde está su sombrero? ¿Dónde está su chaqueta?

—Soy una chica de campo, señor —contestó ella.

—Entonces debería tener un sombrero para que el sol no le dé tanto en la cara. Y algún tipo de chaqueta, en caso de que se levante viento.

—Señor Malfoy, no me preocupa la piel bronceada. Y el día está caluroso. Estaré mejor equipada para el tiempo con este atuendo que usted con su elegante sobretodo y sus botas altas. Vamos, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Lléveme al bosque. Quiero ir de excursión. —Fingiendo valentía, cosa que no sentía, hacía que al menos pareciera preparada para lo que venía.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Harry caminaba por delante de ellos con Lupin. Harry miró hacia atrás.

—Solo tengo una cosa que pedirle, señor Malfoy. Por favor, no pierda a mi única pariente viva.

—¿Cómo podría perderla, señor? —preguntó Draco. No le parecía divertido, aunque Hermione y Lupin rieron.

—Es bastante pequeña, señor Malfoy —dijo Lupin—. Puede que la pierda de vista y se pierda en el bosque.

—No aprecio que hablen de mí como si no estuviera delante o como si fuera una niña. No me perderé y no soy pequeña, señor Lupin. —Hermione ya no se estaba riendo.

—Usted es bastante pequeña —dijo Draco—, pero aún así se lo prometo, señor Potter. —Se giró hacia Harry—. Le doy mi palabra de caballero de que no perderé a su única pariente viva. Lo juro por la Casa de los Malfoy.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea suficiente —se rió Harry.

Draco normalmente hubiera aceptado esas palabras como un reto a duelo, pero sabía que Harry no lo decía en serio.

—Usted está a salvo en mis capaces manos, señorita —le dijo a Hermione.

—Y usted está a salvo en las mías, señor —contestó . Draco tuvo que sonreír ente su audacia.

Acababan de empezar el paseo; Draco se agachó y cogió un palo largo del suelo. Se lo pasó a Hermione.

—Un bastón, para que la ayude durante la caminata, señora.

—¿Señora? —se rió Hermione—. ¿Cuándo pasé de señorita a señora?

Draco se rió.

—He caído en la cuenta de que no sé su edad. ¿Qué edad tiene, _señorita_?

—Tengo veintidós, señor, y mi cumpleaños es el próximo septiembre. Tendré veintitrés —contestó.

—¿Sabía que es usted mayor que yo? Yo acabo de cumplir veintidós el mes pasado —le contó—. Yo siempre llamo a mis mayores "señora". Un signo de respeto —bromeó.

Hemione le lanzó una mirada asesina y, mientras tanto, no estaba prestando atención al camino y se tambaleó. Draco la agarró del codo para estabilizarla.

—Use más su bastón y mantenga los ojos en el camino, señorita.

Harry y Lupin ya estaban muy adelante.

—El camino está bien marcado —observó Hermione.

—Es un camino para caballos. Se vuelve empinado en algunas partes. Espero que no se arrepienta de su decisión de venir hoy.

—Solo me arrepiento de la compañía —se rió Hermione.

—Tiene una lengua viperina hoy, señorita Granger —le dijo con una sonrisa. Draco estaba ralentizado sus zancadas a propósito para ir al ritmo de las de ella, pues a Hermione le estaba resultando difícil, pero no se quejó ni una vez. Cuando se tropezaba con una rama caída o la raíz de un árbol, la mano de Draco la estabilizaba rápidamente.

En el camino cada vez hacía más viento y los árboles eran cada vez más delgados y altos. Al poco, las ramas altas y las hojas bloqueaban casi todo el cielo azul y el sol. El camino estaba más embarrado por la ausencia del sol. Aún así, ella no se quejaba, ni de sus zapatos ni del vuelto de su vestido, los cuales estaban llenos de barro endurecido. El camino serpenteaba cerca de un riachuelo rebosante y había rocas por todas partes. Había un pequeño precipicio a uno de los lados.

Hermione miró hacia atrás.

—El camino se está poniendo peligroso, ¿no?

—¿Preferiría que fuera yo primero y que guiara el camino? —preguntó. Hermione miró hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba en ningún lado. Menudo acompañante estaba hecho.

—Quizás sería mejor —afirmó la chica.

Draco caminó para ponerse por delante de ella. Hermione continuó caminado con el bastón en su mano derecha, el lado del precipicio, y se agarró a la manga de la chaqueta de Draco con la izquierda cuando se volvió a tambalear.

—Agárrese a mi chaqueta, si debe recuperar el equilibrio, o ponga la mano en mi espalda.

―No. Me tambaleé solo un momento. Estoy bien ―contestó Hermione, retirando la mano.

Continuaron. Draco se giraba con frecuencia para comprobar que Hermione estaba bien. Dos veces la agarró para asegurarse de que no se caía. Se toparon de frente con el riachuelo, de modo que tendrían que cruzarlo. Había un tronco caído para que lo cruzaran.

―Podemos cruzar por aquí, por el troco, o caminar más abajo, donde casi toda el agua es barro ―la informó Draco.

―¿Mis opciones son un tronco o barro? ―preguntó Hermione.

Él rió.

―Lo son.

―Elijo el tronco.

Draco cruzó primero. Cuando ella puso el pie en el tronco, él la agarró de la mano si permiso o pretensiones- Una vez que llegó al otro lado, la soltó.

―Señor, ¿cree usted que estaré preparada para aparecerme de verdad en mi próxima clase? ―le preguntó mientras continuaban con la excursión. Ahora Draco estaba detrás de Hermione.

―Creo que todavía no. No queremos que se deje atrás alguna parte importante del cuerpo, ¿verdad? Puede que vaya a necesitar su nariz o su brazo ―le dijo.

Hermione dejó de caminar y se giró hacia él.

―¡Esas cosas no pasan!

―Sí que pasan.

A lo mejor sí que no quería aprender a aparecerse después de todo.

―¿Usted aprendió a aparecerse en el colegio? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Sí.

―¿A qué casa pertenecía? Sé que hay varias casas por el libro que me dio Snape ―explicó.

Draco se acercó a Hermione.

―¿A qué casa cree que pertenecía?

Ella se rió.

―Está claro. A Slytherin. ¿Harry estaba en Slytherin?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―¡No, por Dios! ¿San Potter en Slytherin? Es demasiado correcto para eso. Él estaba en Gryffindor.

―Me pregunto a qué casa habría pertenecido yo ―dijo Hermione, más para sí. Se esperó a que él caminara a su lado.

Él la miró.

―Analicemos la información que tenemos y hagamos una conjetura con fundamento. ―Caminó delante de ella porque estaban en una pendiente. Hermione usó su palo para mantener el equilibrio y aceptó la mano de Draco. Estaba cálida y le ofrecía más que ayuda para caminar. También le ofrecía consuelo―. Usted es una hija de muggles, así que eso deja fuera a Slytherin ―concluyó. Aún no le había soltado la mano.

―¿Quién quiere estar con un montón de serpientes? ―preguntó ella. Draco la miró y le mostró una sonrisa torcida. Apretó más su mano.

―¿Continúo o desea usted burlarse? ―inquirió él. Intercaló sus dedos con los de ella

―No, continúe. Es usted fascinante ―contestó. Se le aceleró el pulso cuando él la agarró con más cariño.

―Bueno, me cuesta creer que estaría en Hufflepuff, pues es usted muy inteligente, así que Ravenclaw podría ser una posibilidad. Aunque es testaruda, pero valiente y leal. Al diablo, ¡habría estado en Gryffindor! -Se llevó la mano de Hermione al pecho.

Ella rió.

―Eso es lo que yo pensaba. A lo mejor por eso mi color favorito es el rojo. ―Puso la mano libre en el hombro de Draco.

―Y el mío el verde ―concordó Draco―. Por cierto, hoy está encantadora con ese vestido verde ―le dijo con descaro. Se llevó la mano de Hermione a la boca y besó la parte de arriba de una manera bastante íntima.

―Llevo este porque era lo único que encontré para ponerme hoy, señor. No tiene nada que ver con usted. ―Su corazón latió más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que él aún poseía su mano.

Draco se rió.

―Me ha hecho daño, señorita. ―Se encontró con un tronco caído. Draco soltó la mano de Hermione solo un momento mientras pasaba por encima. Se giró para ayudarla, pero ella se tambaleó y cayó antes de llegar al troco. Él se puso a su lado de inmediato y la ayudó a levantarse―. ¡Señorita Granger, lo siento mucho!

―Mire mi vestido ahora, señor ―dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba cubierto en barro. Draco cogió su varita y lo limpió―. Ese hechizo me los sé.

Tenía la necesidad de explicarlo. No quería que él pensara que su educación mágica era completamente nula. Draco miró las manos de Hermione y también las limpió. Tenía un ligero rasguño en la palma izquierda. Draco lo tocó con la varita y dijo un hechizo curativo. Siguió sosteniendo la mano derecha de Hermione con sus dos manos. Nunca debió haberla soltado.

―Ese no me lo sé ―dijo Hermione sin aliento. Sentía que la estaba acercando a él.

―Los hechizos curativos son magia más avanzada ―le explicó. La acercó tanto a él que casi se tocaban.

―Tengo tanto que aprender. ―Hermione se miró sus manos y luego su cara.

―Y tantos profesores dispuestos, me han dicho. ―Sonrió y soltó la mano de Hermione. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Tenía miedo de soltarla por el miedo a que se cayera de nuevo, pero tenía más miedo de seguir sosteniéndole, pues podría no soltarla nunca. Empezaron a bajar por una cuesta e intentó quedarse al lado de Hermione con la mano en el brazo de la chica―. Me dijo Lupin que el otro día otro Weasley se ofreció a enseñarle también. Dentro de poco, la mitad de pueblo podrá llamarla su alumna.

―Ah, sí, el hermano de Ron, Charlie. Rechacé su oferta.

―¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Draco. Dejó de caminar y ella también.

―Tengo todos los profesores que necesito, señor. ―Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar otra vez―. Además, estoy segura de que tenía otras cosas en mente aparte de aprender. ―Ella se refería a la melancolía, pero él la malentendió.

Draco paró de repente.

―¿Perdón? ―¿Qué quería decir con eso?―. ¿Fue muy atrevido con usted?

―No realmente. Quizás un poco ―contestó mientras seguía caminando.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡No tenía sentido!

―¡Pare, señorita Granger! ―dijo Draco. Ella se paró y se giró―. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese condenado?

―Nada, estoy segura. Y de verdad que no quiero causar más problemas a mi primo y sus amigos.

―Está hablando conmigo, y no soy su primo. Le aseguro que lo que sea que me diga, lo mantendré en absoluto secreto. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese tipo? ―Draco caminó hacia ella, con la cara roja y la rabia saliendo de cada poro. Dijera lo que dijera, ya había decidido maldecir a ese hombre. Hermione miró al suelo y él suavizó su semblante―. Señorita, siento mi enfado. ―Tenía que tener en cuenta que ella no sabía que él estaba celoso. Ella ni siquiera sabía que era porque Draco la consideraba su futura prometida. Ella ni siquiera sabía que la estaba cortejando por muy raro que sonara. Por supuesto, el hombre en cuestión tampoco sabía eso―. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, señorita?

―Cogió mi mano y, sin disimulo, la besó ―contestó Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―¡Eso no está bien!

―¡Lo sé! ―exclamó, poniendo las manos en el aire―. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? De verdad que no creo que significara nada, ¡ni siquiera cuando dijo que entendía por qué su hermano estaba tan embrujado por mí! ―Hermione sintió que había dicho demasiado, especialmente cuando vio lo enfadado que parecía Malfoy.

―¡Espero que le haya dado una cachetada! ―exclamó Draco mientras volvía al camino por delante de ella.

―Bueno, no ―le explicó, siguiéndole―. Eso no hubiera estado bien.

Él se giró.

―¡A mí me dio una cachetada!

―Se lo merecía ―se rió Hermione.

Él resopló con enfado. Estúpido Weasley.

―Besar la mano de una mujer a la que no hace mucho que conoces o que no es tu novia está mal. Ese tipo no tiene modales. Por supuesto, ¡mire cómo se crió! ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué es usted una mujer libertina? ―Draco continuaba caminando por delante ella, todavía despotricando contra los Weasley y su falta de modales, Finalmente se giró y vio que Hermione se había parado bastante lejos.

Se acercó a ella.

―Usted me ha besado la mano, señor. Varias veces desde que nos presentaron. No hace mucho que le conozco y no es mi novio. No estamos prometidos. Ni siquiera me está cortejando. ¿Estuvo mal? ¿Piensa usted que soy una mujer libertina? ―Hermione parecía dolida y confusa. Incluso dejó caer el bastón.

Draco no supo que decir.

―Ya me ha abofeteado una vez. Eso vale por todos los pecados ―dijo con suavidad, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba tranquila―. ¿Habría alguna diferencia si la estuviera cortejando? ¿Estaría bien?

―¿Lo estaría? ―preguntó ella a su vez.

―Yo creo que sí.

―Pero no me está cortejando, señor ―dijo Hermione en voz baja. Encontró una roca grande y se sentó encima―. ¿Piensa mal de mí porque no le reproché cuando se tomó ciertas libertades como besar mi mano?

Draco se aproximó y se arrodilló. Cogió las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, se las llevó a la boca y besó los dedos levemente.

―Esta acción sale de mi corazón al suyo. Es respetable, una señal del respeto y la admiración que le profeso. Siempre ha sido correcto porque la noche del baile le pedí a su primo que nos diera su bendición. Y lo hizo.

Hermione se levantó de repente.

―¡¿Iba alguien a decírmelo?

―Lo acabo de hacer ―le dijo Draco. Sabía que no era eso a lo que ella se refería.

Hermione estaba enfadada.

―¡Señor, no puedo creer que alguien me está cortejando sin que yo lo supiera! ¡Qué absurdo!

―Todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado para decírselo. Ya sabía lo que sentía.

―¿Lo sabía? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Pues sí.

―¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijo? ―volvió a preguntar. Levantó una mano y siguió―: Da igual, porque por lo que parece mi primo dijo que sí y, como es el único hombre de mi familia vivo, estoy a su merced. ¡Debo hacer lo que él crea conveniente! ―Caminó delante de él por el camino, que se había empezado a inclinar otra vez.

―¡Perdóneme, señorita! ―pidió Draco. Hermione se paró, pero no se giró―. Por eso no se lo había dicho todavía. Quería estar seguro de que de verdad era eso lo que usted quería y, si no lo es, no pienso imponerle mi presencia. ¡Su primo no quería que se sintiera presionada a aceptar mi propuesta y yo tampoco! Todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora es que le pedí su permiso y me lo concedió. Ahora el destino de nuestra relación está en sus manos, señorita. Puede tomarse el tiempo y las libertades que quiera para decidir lo que quiere su corazón. Si decide que la respuesta es sí, entonces me hará un hombre feliz. Si decide que la respuesta es no, entonces tendré que aceptarlo. No estaré feliz, pero lo aceptaré de todas formas.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero. No era tonta. Aquel hombre significaba mucho para ella. Pero no le gustaba que otros decidieran su destino. Siguió caminando y él hizo lo mismo. Draco estaba un poco por detrás de ella, otra vez caminando a su paso.

―¿Tengo algún plazo de tiempo fijado para tomar mi decisión?

Draco sabía a qué se refería. ¿Tenía que decidir antes de la boda de Harry? No tenía ni idea de que el señor Potter había cancelado esos planes. Era algo que él y Lupin habían discutido ayer―. No hay ningún plazo de tiempo. Solo respóndame antes de que sea viejo y tenga canas. Por supuesto, usted se hará vieja y tendrá canas antes que a yo.

―Tiene talento para ser humorista, señor. ¡Debería escribir una comedia! Tiene mucha chispa. ―Hermione volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

―La mayoría de las mujeres me encuentran atractivo ―comentó Draco.

―Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad. ―Estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad.

Era evidente para el señor Malfoy que el camino se estaba haciendo difícil para ella, especialmente esta última pendiente. Si ella lo admitía o no era otra cosa.

―Me gustaría descansar, señorita Granger ―mintió.

―En serio, deberíamos seguir. Harry y Lupin están muy lejos.

―No se van a perder. Por favor, tenga pena de mi alma y mis pies hinchados y deje que descanse un momento ―dijo Draco.

Ella se sintió avergonzada, pero necesitaba encargarse de algunas cosas de la naturaleza y sentía que no podía retrasarlas más. Y no sabía cómo mencionárselas. Si Harry estuviera ahí, seguiría avergonzada, pero podría decirle con delicadeza que necesitaba un momento para ella sola. ¿Cómo podía decírselo al señor Malfoy? No podía.

―¿Finge que necesita descansar porque cree que yo lo necesito?

―Yo nunca mentiría, señorita.

―Sandeces. Ya hemos establecido que, de hecho, usted miente ―contestó Hermione―. Cree que no soy capaz de seguir caminando porque soy una mujer. Cree que no soy su igual. Bueno, pues esto es lo que le contesto: ¡soy su igual, señor! ―Le estaba pinchando para ver si así se daban más prisa y terminaban el paseo antes o, al menos, alcanzaban a Harry.

―Tonterías. Sé que no es mi igual. ―Hermione se paró de nuevo y él se giró para mirarla. La señaló con el dedo y se acercó―. No creo que usted sea mi igual porque es superior a mí en todos los sentidos. Es más, sé que le gusta soltar peroratas como irrefutables que no son verdad porque usted tampoco cree que sea mi igual. ¡También piensa que es mejor que yo!

Draco estaba tan cerca que ella podía ver la luz que se reflejaba en los árboles brillando en sus ojos. Hermione no podía evitar sonreír. Era realmente apuesto, especialmente cuando la sacaba de quicio.

―Aparte el dedo, señor. ¡Es de mala educación señalar! ―Hermione continuó caminando.

_Vale,__deja__que__siga__caminando__hasta__que__se__caiga_, pensó Draco. Seguía delante de ella y dos veces miró hacia atrás y dijo:

―Vamos, mi igual, no pierdas el camino. No te detengas o no llegaremos a nuestro destino antes de que anochezca.

La enseñaría que sí que pensaba que era su igual, solo que no físicamente. La adelantaría tanto que ella tendría que correr para alcanzarle o esperar a que volviera a buscarla. Continuó caminando hasta que, finalmente, cuando miró hacia atrás por tercera vez ya no la veía. Se sentó en un tronco a esperar por ella.

Draco la había adelantado tanto, que ya no podía verlo. Hermione sabía que él sabía que ella no pensaba que fueran iguales físicamente. Por Dios, aquel hombre era tan alto como estos árboles y sus piernas eran el doble que las de ella. Cogería esa oportunidad para responder a la llamada de la naturaleza. Tenía miedo de que él volviera y se tropezara con ella, así que salió del camino y se adentró en el bosque. Transformó un arbusto para que fuera más grande y se puso con su tarea.

Draco miró su reloj. Habían pasado al menos diez minutos. Cogió la cadena del reloj y lo meció adelante y atrás. Finalmente, lo devolvió a su bolsillo. ¡Mujer infernal! Seguro que se estaba retrasando a propósito porque ni siquiera ella podía ser tan lenta. Sabía que era pequeña y, por lo general, le gustaba eso en una mujer, ¡pero incluso sus piernas cortas la llevarían de una colina hasta el valle en menos de diez minutos! Se dio por vencido. Iría a buscarla.

Hermione terminó lo que había empezado y volvió para buscar el camino. El problema era que había demasiada maleza y, aunque el señor Malfoy había dicho que el camino está claro y marcado, Dios la ayudara, no podía encontrarlo. Sintió que caminaba en círculos. Sabía que una vez le habían dicho que si una persona se perdía en el bosque, debía quedarse quieta hasta que alguien la encontrara. Así que, por supuesto, siguió caminando.

¡Al diablo! ¿Dónde estaba? Draco caminó hasta donde la había dejado ¡y no estaba en ninguna parte! Era consciente de que no se aparecería porque aún no dominaba la aparición. ¿Por qué no la había enseñado todavía?

Hermione no podía aparecerse porque Draco no la había enseñado todavía incluso si sentía que estaba lista. Le llamó, lo hizo dos veces más. Aún no estaba asustada, pero lo estaría pronto.

Draco la llamó. O bien ella no le oía, o bien estaba jugando. Sin embargo, Harry Potter oyó a Draco Malfoy llamar a su prima. Estaba tomando un descanso cerca de un pequeño claro en la cima de la colina. Sabía que Lupin, quien había viajado por estos bosques con frecuencia, se había adelantado mucho, así que no perdería el tiempo buscándole. ¡Regresaría solo y averiguaría por qué el señor Malfoy no podía mantener vigilada a una bruja tan pequeña!

Draco apuntó al aire con su varita y envió chispas rojas. Esperaba que Harry las viera y viniera a investigar. O quizás ella las vería y haría lo mismo. La llamó otra vez. Se estaba desesperando. ¿Cómo podía perder a una bruja tan pequeña? Potter nunca le dejaría en paz. Su única petición había sido "¡no la pierdas!"

Hermione empezó a correr por el bosque. Una rama baja le arañó la mejilla y gritó de dolor. Cada sonido se magnificaba. Cada piña que caía de un árbol se convertía en los pasos un hombre malvado. Cada pájaro que proyectaba una sombra en el suelo se convertía en un ave de presa. Su activa imaginación se apoderó de sus sentidos y pronto se imaginó todo tipo de cosas oscuras. Tenía que mantener la calma. No podía entrar en pánico. Cogió su varita.

―Señala al norte.

La varita lo hizo, pero Hermione no podía ver cómo eso iba a ayudarla, por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo y siguió su camino. Nada le era familiar. Este podría no ser el camino por el que habían venido. Su primo le echaría la culpa al señor Malfoy y, francamente, en aquel momento, ella también le echaba la culpa.

_N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: alguien viene al rescate, pero no quien ella desearía._

_N/T: Uff, por fin he actualizado esta traducción. Siento muchísimo la espera :). Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero espero que la próxima vez pueda actualizar antes. Me he vuelto a cambiar el nombre. Otra vez y otra vez xDD. Soy inconstante para todo. Así me va… T_T_

_xD_

_Tabetaira Hamato_


	14. Corazón roto y presagio

Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, solo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo 14 – Corazón roto y presagio:**

Hermione tuvo que pensar con lógica. El señor Malfoy debía estar buscándola ya. Al menos, eso era lo que más deseaba. Hermione sabía que toda la culpa la tenía ella y que él montaría en cólera. Probablemente Malfoy cortaría todos los lazos con ella por enfado y vergüenza. Y pensar que Hermione ni siquiera sabía que la estaba cortejando y que ahora no seguiría haciéndolo. No podía soportar un destino semejante. Debía encontrarlo.

Hermione decidió sentarse en un árbol caído y reflexionar sobre su siguiente movimiento. Había una pequeña zona con florecitas púrpuras cuyo nombre y género escapaba a su memoria. Se agachó, cogió unas cuantas y las giró en sus dedos. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que la rescataran como a una tonta damisela en apuros. No podía soportar la humillación.

Harry corrió hacia las chispas rojas y vio a Malfoy, quien estaba dando vueltas por los árboles, llamando a su prima.

―¡Malfoy! ―gritó Harry―. ¿Dónde está mi prima?

―Señor Potter, si supiera dónde está su prima, ¿no cree que no estaría buscándola y llamándola?

―¡Cuando le dije que no la perdiera lo decía en broma! ―gritó Harry.

―¡Y, por lo que parece, ella se lo tomó en serio y se perdió por sí sola! ―dijo Draco.

―¿Cuándo la vio por última vez? ―inquirió Harry.

―Hace al menos veinte minutos ―contestó él―. Hasta he intentado localizarla con mi varita, pero no he podido encontrar ni rastro. Es este maldito bosque. Hay tanta magia antigua en él, que afecta a los hechizos y encantamientos.

―¡Dejemos de auto compadecernos y vayamos a buscarla! ―dijo Harry, y corrió camino abajo mientras la llamaba.

Hermione decidió caminar de nuevo. No había nacido para sentarse y esperar a ser rescatada. Pensaba que encontraría el camino otra vez y empezó a seguir el rastro. Se encontró con un hombre todo vestido de negro que estaba arrodillado detrás de un arbusto. El hombre se giró rápidamente, elevó la varita y ella gritó.

Draco la oyó gritar y le dolió en el alma. Hermione se había hecho daño y toda la culpa era de él. Potter también la oyó gritar y los dos hombres corrieron en su dirección.

―¿Señorita Granger? ―preguntó el señor Snape―. ¿Qué está haciendo en el bosque y por qué diantres ha gritado?

―Mis humildes disculpas, señor Snape. Su varita estaba apuntando a mi persona y me asustó, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que me he perdido en el bosque. Estaba con mi primo, el señor Lupin y el señor Malfoy. En poco tiempo me quedé rezagada y luego me perdí ―explicó con la mano en el pecho para calmar su respiración.

―¿Esos estúpidos dejaron que se perdiera? ―le preguntó Snape―. Deberían azotarles por semejante idiotez.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Snape llevaba una cesta llena de plantas.

―¿Puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo, señor?

―Estoy recolectando ingredientes para mis pociones, señorita.

Ella se acercó a la cesta.

―Quizás en la próxima clase del lunes pueda decirme los nombres de estas plantas para que pueda servirle de ayuda la próxima vez ―dijo ella, tocando con el dedo las plantas de la cesta.

Qué chica tan tonta. Estaba perdida en el bosque y todavía tenía la necesidad de aprender. Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, Snape admitiría que la encontraba admirable y nada tonta.

―Eso podría solucionarse, pero ahora debemos encontrar a sus acompañantes. ―Le ofreció su brazo a la chica y ella aceptó―. Parece que mi ahijado le ha cogido apego a usted ―dijo de repente.

―Eso creo, señor ―contestó Hermione.

Snape esquivó una piedra grande y la agarró del brazo para darle equilibrio.

―Debe darse cuenta de que este apego lleva a una relación que no es adecuada para ninguno de los dos.

Hermione dejó de caminar.

―¿Cómo dice, señor?

―Ah, no malinterprete sus intenciones. Creo que son sinceras y estoy segura de que las de usted también ―le dijo, y siguió―: Es solo que él ya está comprometido con otra. ―El corazón de Hermione dejó de latir en su pecho. Las palabras de Snape atravesaron su alma―. Así que ya ve, señorita Granger. Tener una relación más seria no sería prudente.

―Él no me ha hablado de tal compromiso ―contestó Hermione.

Snape la miró a la cara.

―No lo haría porque él lo niega. Era el mayor deseo de sus padres, antes de que murieran, que se casara con una sangre pura, por lo que firmaron un contrato de matrimonio con la señorita Penélope Clearwater. Es la hija del baronet y está bajo mi tutela. Está fuera, en el colegio.

Hermione miró al suelo. Sabía que el señor Malfoy no la engañaría y, sin embargo, Snape parecía decir la verdad.

―No digo esto para hacerle daño, querida, sino para evitarle el dolor y hacerle saber que se espera mucho de mi ahijado y que debe casarse bien.

Harry y Draco llegaron corriendo hacia ellos en ese momento. Hermione sentía que su corazón estaba triste y desolado. Corrió a los brazos de su primo sin mirar ni una vez al señor Malfoy.

―Llévame a casa, primo, llévame a casa.

El señor Malfoy caminó hacia ella. Vio las nuevas lágrimas, el arañazo de la cara y su cabello despeinado. Alargó el brazo y le tocó el hombro. Hermione se giró y se colocó detrás de su primo.

―Ahora, primo ―dijo, agarrándole de la manga―, llévame a casa. ―Ni siquiera miraba a la cara al hombre que la había engañado.

Harry asintió a ambos, la cogió en brazos y se desapareció.

Malfoy se giró hacia Snape.

―¿Por qué está tan afligida?

―¡¿Que por qué? ―le soltó Snape al joven―. ¿Cómo puedes haberla engañado? ¡No le hablaste de tu prometida, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo!

―¡NO! ―gritó Draco.

―¡Sí! ¡El matrimonio entre tú y mi pupila se va a celebrar, Draco! Era el deseo de los padres de ambos antes de morir. Vendrá del colegio a hacer una visita la semana que viene y tú darás una fiesta y anunciarás el compromiso. ―Snape se dio la vuelta con la negra túnica inflándose tras él y dejó a Draco con su desesperación.

Draco se sentó en un tronco caído y sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. Él la amaba. De verdad. Sentía que su corazón le pertenecía más a ella que a él y ahora ella debía de odiarle.

No sentía nada por Penélope Clearwater. Solo había visto a la chica en dos ocasiones y, en ambas, le había resultado tonta, insulsa y pesada. No tenía ninguna obligación de cumplir con un contrato de matrimonio que habían firmado sus padres cuando él era niño. Hasta la ley mágica establecía que contratos como esos eran nulos e inválidos cuando las partes involucradas morían.

¿Por qué le contaba su padrino estas cosas a Hermione y justo después de que le declarara sus intenciones? Ella ni siquiera le había declarado las suyas. La expresión de la cara de Hermione era de puro dolor. ¡Maldito Snape! Draco empezó a correr a través del bosque, bloqueando los pensamientos, los sonidos y todo lo que le rodeaba. Solo podía oír su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos y su respiración en los pulmones. ¿Le perdonaría algún día? ¿Lo intentaría al menos?

Harry puso a Hermione en su cama. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Harry estaba confundido.

―Madre mía, pareces estar para el arrastre. ¿Debería ir a buscar a un sanador?

―¡Déjame, primo, déjame! ―gritó Hermione.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo Snape que te alarmó? ¿Lo hizo Malfoy? Debo saber estas cosas ―dijo Harry, acariciándole el pelo.

―Malfoy me dijo que te había pedido tu bendición ―le dijo entre lágrimas.

―¿Y eso te ha hecho llorar? ―preguntó Harry, confuso.

―¡Snape me informó de que el señor Malfoy está comprometido con otra! ―exclamó.

Harry se levantó al instante. Sacó la varita y se marchó de la habitación si mirar atrás.

Esto es a lo que había temido. El objetivo de Malfoy era humillar a su prima. Causarle aflicción. Hacer que se enamorara de él y luego romperle el corazón. ¿Tanto odiaba a Harry que haría daño a una inocente en su búsqueda de odio? Se lo haría pagar.

Draco se desplomó en la linde del bosque. Miró al cielo y maldijo el día en el que había nacido. Lupin caminó hacia él y miró al suelo.

―¿Un mal día, señor Malfoy?

Draco se sentó y le explicó todo al hombre. No sabía por qué, pero fue como Hermione había dicho. Lupin se convirtió rápidamente en uno de sus conocidos favoritos y sentía que podía confiar en él. Lupin se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Malfoy.

―¿Qué se puede hacer? ―preguntó Draco.

―Lo correcto. Lo adecuado. Si no ama a la señorita en cuestión, debe dejárselo claro. Debe enfrentarse a su padrino porque usted ya es un hombre. Conozco a su padrino casi desde que nací y sé que puede ser una persona difícil, pero solo usted es responsable de su felicidad. Finalmente, debe compensárselo a nuestra chica. Es dulce y confiada y me temo que hoy usted pueda haber roto esa confianza para siempre. Hablaré con ella por usted, pero la responsabilidad de arreglarlo es suya. Mañana, acompañaré a la señorita Granger a su clase en Spiner's End. Cuando nos vayamos, me aseguraré de que usted tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ella antes de que Harry se la lleve de paseo por el pueblo. ¿De acuerdo?

―¿Por qué me ayuda, señor? ¿Qué soy para usted? ―preguntó Draco.

―Usted es un ser humano como yo. ¿No es esa razón suficiente? ―contestó Lupin, levantándose. Estiró la mano para ofrecérsela a Draco.

Justo entonces, Harry se apareció en frente de ellos y tiró a Draco al suelo con un relámpago de luz roja de su varita.

―¡Levántese, rufián! ―gritó Harry―. ¡Para que así pueda derribarle una vez más!

―Escuche, Potter, puedo explicarlo ―dijo Draco, bocarriba y con las manos levantadas en un gesto de derrota.

―Levántese, he dicho. Me batiré en duelo con usted como es debido y luego le mataré. Le aseguro que lo haré y tendré la satisfacción de saber que me he vengado de alguien que hirió a una chica a la que quiero con todo mi corazón ―gritó Harry.

Draco se levantó y sacó la varita.

―¡Yo también la quiero, Potter! ―gritó.

―¡Mentiras! ¡De veras eres el hijo de tu padre!

Draco fue a insultar a Harry, pero Lupin le quitó la varita de la mano con un movimiento de la suya. Rápidamente se giró hacia Harry e hizo lo mismo.

―No habrá ningún duelo, caballeros ―afirmó Lupin con una calma que era inapropiada―. La señorita en cuestión nunca querría eso. ―Tiró la varita de Draco en el suelo y le pasó a Harry la suya―. Marchémonos, señor Potter. Estoy seguro de que su prima necesita de nuestra presencia.

Harry se giró para marcharse, pero volvió rápidamente a donde estaba Draco y le puso la varita directamente en la cara.

―No vuelva a hablar con mi prima nunca más. Si quería hacerle daño a alguien, debería haber ido a por mí. ¡Ella no ha hecho nada para merecer esto! ―Se desapareció, seguido por Lupin.

Draco se agachó y recogió su varita. Pateó el suelo y tiró la varita lo más lejos que pudo. Potter tenía razón: ella no se merecía semejante maltrato. Se lo compensaría. De alguna manera. Tenía errores que enmendar. No se rendiría con ella, no todavía, quizás nunca. Una vez que Draco Malfoy daba su corazón, se perdía para siempre.

Hermione pasó el resto del día en su habitación, rechazando la compañía, la comida y cualquier cosa que la aliviara. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de Hernione.

―¿Cómo puede estar tan abatida? ―le dijo a Lupin―. Ni siquiera hace mucho que lo conoce.

―Harry, viejo amigo ―contestó Lupin con una sonrisa―. El corazón es algo maravilloso. Una persona no tiene que conocer a otra desde siempre para amarla sin medidas. Todo lo que se necesita es querer. Ella quería, estaba receptiva y dio su corazón, formalmente o no. Una persona no supera algo así tan fácilmente, pero lo hará con el tiempo. Además, no debemos excluir al señor Malfoy todavía. Ya te expliqué que ni siquiera conoce a la mujer en cuestión.

―¡Pero yo le conozco a él! ―afirmó Harry―. Hará lo correcto por decoro. Cosas como el amor o el corazón de una mujer no significan nada para él. Solo la pureza de sangre. Se casará con esa mujer aunque solo sea por el rencor que me guarda! ¡La próxima vez que lo vea, lo borraré de la faz de la Tierra a golpes!

Lupin se rió.

―Y ahora, Harry, todo tiene que ver contigo ―añadió.

Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta, escuchando. ¿Y si Lupin decía la verdad? ¿Y si el señor Malfoy no tenía intenciones de casarse con esa mujer? Pero ¿y si Harry conocía mejor el corazón de Malfoy que Lupin? ¿Y si la sangre significaba más para él que el amor? Cerró los ojos. Aún podía oler su escencia. Podía ver su cara, oír su profunda voz de barítono. Era una agonía. Aparecieron nuevas lágrimas y no hizo nada por pararlas. Hermione volvió a la cama y miró los tres listones que él le había dado. Aquello eran todos los recuerdos que tenía de él. El hombre al que pensaba que amaba. ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre al que conocía desde hacía solo una semana? Hermione sabía cómo. Por el tono de voz, una sonrisa, una inclinación de cabeza. Un amor por ese tipo de cosas era un amor sincero y verdadero. Hermione estaba sufriendo mucho y estaba arrepentida. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para que se explicara. Pobre la mujer que actúa con prisas y piensa con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione pidió que le trajeran el desayuno a su habitación. Lupin se lo trajo y la informó de que la llevaría a la clase que tenía con Snape. Por supuesto, se suponía que Malfoy iba a llevarla, pero esos planes habían cambiado. ¿Volvería a verle alguna vez?

―¿Quiere ir caminando o aparecerse en la casa del señor Snape? ―preguntó Lupin.

―Me gustaría caminar, señor. ¿Puede ser? ―contestó ella.

―Por supuesto ―dijo, ofreciéndole su mano.

Empezaron a caminar a lo largo del sendero.

―Parece cansado.

―Estamos en luna llena, señorita, así que no es el mejor momento para mí. Me siento bastante incómodo ―dijo Lupin―. ¿Se acuerda del camino desde aquí? Después de todo, necesito descansar.

―Claro, señor.

―Harry irá a buscarla y la llevará de paseo por el pueblo. ―Lupin sostuvo la mano de Hermione y le dio un apretón antes de desaparecerse.

Hermione siguió caminando sola hacia Spiner's End. Caía una lluvia ligera y solo llevaba un chal fino y un sombrero de paja. Nada que la protegiera en el caso de que la llovizna se transformara en un aguacero. Se puso bajo un árbol; no se sentía animaba para dar clase. Había decidido ir a otro sitio, cuando se desató la anticipada tormenta. En poco tiempo, estuvo totalmente empapada. Corrió hacia un puente cubierto y se mantuvo junto a un poste, agarrada a él como si fuera un amigo querido. Inclinó la cabeza y se preguntó de qué manera su vida podía volverse más deprimente. Oyó un caballo que se aproximaba; el sonido regular de los cascos galopando sobre el suelo de madera del puente la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Era el señor Malfoy.

Draco no dijo ni una palabra. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba él allí? ¿Qué implicaba su mano tendida? Hermione tomó su mano. Sin ningún esfuerzo o invitación, tiró de ella y la colocó en el caballo frente a él. Draco puso los brazos al alrededor de la chica y ella se sentó de lado. El sombrero de Hermione estaba en medio y su pelo ya estaba mojado, así que él se lo quitó de la cabeza y se lo puso en la falda.

―Vi a Lupin. Me pidió que me asegurara de que usted llegaba a Spiner's End. ¿Se da cuenta de que iba por el camino equivocado?

―Decidí no ir a clase ―contestó ella sin mirarlo.

Él inspiró profundamente. El pelo mojado de la chica olía a canela y vainilla. Le dio una patada al caballo y este empezó a trotar por el puente.

―¿A dónde va? ―le preguntó Draco sin mucha emoción.

―No tengo ni idea ―dijo Hemione.

―Entonces debo llevarla a casa. ―Aún no intentaría explicarle las cosas; no cuando parecía estar tan triste y destrozada.

Llegaron al pueblo justo a tiempo y enseguida habían alcanzado sus límites en la dirección de Spiner's End.

―Señorita Granger, tengo una petición. Como amigo, ¿me concedería un favor? ―preguntó.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, su cara quedó a un milímetro de la de él. Le miró de los ojos a la boca. Draco paró el caballo y soltó las riendas. Mantuvo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la otra se elevó para borrar una lágrima, o una gota de lluvia, de su húmeda mejilla. La bajó del caballo y se unió a ella en el suelo. El caballo se movió un poco cuando ella se inclinó contra él y la lanzó al pecho de Malfoy. Los brazos de Draco la rodearon.

―No me ha respondido. ¿Me concedería un favor? ―Hermione no podía mirarlo más, así que miró el pañuelo de Malfoy y asintió. Draco le puso una mano bajo la barbilla―. No importa lo que ocurra en las semanas siguientes. Confíe en que lo que siento por usted es de verdad, señorita. ―Hermione se encontró apoyándose contra su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo, a pesar de la lluvia o quizás por causa de la lluvia, la reconfortaba. No debería concederle nada. No le tenía en gran estima, ¿no? No le debía nada―. ¿Señorita? ―Hermione miró hacia arriba―. Por favor, dígame que aún existe un entendimiento entre nosotros. Dígame que no la he decepcionado tanto como para no perdonarme. Dígame que no la he decepcionado demasiado. Es usted tan justa y tiene un buen carácter. Estaría asombrado si me dijera que no me da una oportunidad justa. Me encargaré de el problema que hay, señorita. Lo haré. Mi favor es que confíe en mí. Confíe en mí y no pierda la esperanza.

―Es la Providencia lo que me ha traído a este lugar, así que ¿quién soy yo para jugar con el destino? ―respondió Hermione.

Era todo lo que ella podía decir en aquel momento. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la sostuvo fuertemente por primera vez. No sería la última. Descansó la barbilla encima de los rizos mojados de Hermione. La lluvia caía a cántaros y los habría ocultado de la vista si hubiera habido casas cerca. En realidad, solo estaba la casa de Snape. Draco la soltó.

―La esperaré fuera hasta que termine la clase.

―Debe irse. Harry vendrá a recogerme. No puede dejar que le vea.

Se alejó de Draco y Draco la agarró del brazo. Como si la cámara lenta estuviera hecha para un momento así, la mano de Draco se deslizó desde la parte de arriba del brazo de Hermione a su hombro, a su muñeca y a su mano. Hermione continuó alejándose hasta que él le tocó suavemente las yemas de los dedos con las suyas. Fue como si una cuerda imaginaria estuviera alejándola de él, pero era solo ella. Y ella estaba alejándose de él.

Snape abrió la puerta justo cuando se separaban.

―Draco, ¿eres tú con la señorita Granger quien está ahí fuera?

―Sí, padrino, la he traído en lugar de Lupin ―dijo a través del sonido de la lluvia.

―Bueno, entra y sécate. Usted también, señorita Granger. Tengo noticias maravillosas. Tu prometida, Penélope, y su amiga, Daphne Greengrass, acaban de llegar. He enviado a mi sirviente a recogerlas al pueblo. Ven y sécate para que estés presentable.

Hermione miró a Draco con una expresión de dolor, pero su dolor solo podía rivalizar con el de Draco. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole que no. _No,__no__iré.__No,__no__esperaré__por__ti.__No,__mentiste.__¡No,__te__odio!_ Draco vio todo aquello en la cara de Hermione cuando ella sacudió la cabeza. Sintió un mal augurio mientras la veía correr camino abajo como si fuera un presagio, una señal, de lo que aún le tenían reservado con respecto a ella. Hermione corrió camino abajo, bajo la lluvia, lejos de él. Quizás para siempre.

Snape salió de la casa, bajo la lluvia.

―¿A dónde va esa maldita mujer? ¿No quería quedarse para la clase?

Draco no tenía palabras. Ninguna. ¿Cómo se iba a esperar que un hombre hablara cuando su corazón sangraba?

_N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: una cena a la que todo el mundo está invitado, pero a todos les importa un comino._

_N/T: He actualizado rápido, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :). _


	15. ¿Qué es un nombre?

Todos los personajes pertencen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, solo lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

N/T 2: En algún momento del capítulo, se encontrarán con las palabras _jig_ y _reel_. Son dos tipos de baile (con su música particular) que se asocian con los bailes folclóricos escoceses e irlandeses y se caracterizan por ser bastante alegres.

**Capítulo 15 –¿Qué es un nombre?**

Draco se giró hacia su padrino.

―No veré a tus amigos con estas pintas. Iré a casa a cambiarme y mañana por la noche daré una cena en su honor.

―Una idea magnífica ―contestó Snape―, pero debo insistir en que te quedes y los saludes hoy.

―Y yo debo insistir en que no. Con permiso. ―Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, se montó en el caballo y se volvió de nuevo hacia su padrino―. Esto no cambia mi opinión con respecto a cualquiera de las dos jóvenes. No voy a cambiar mis sentimientos por tu pupila ni se debilitará lo que siento por la señorita Granger.

Draco se apresuró a llegar a casa. Tenía un plan. Se ganaría el corazón de Hermione otra vez y, mientras tanto, buscaría un modo de desviar el afecto de Penélope hacia otro sitio.

A la mañana siguiente, el día estaba tan gris y lluvioso como el anterior. Lupin entró en la biblioteca mientras Hermione y Harry jugaban al ajedrez. Sostenía un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

―La Casa de los Potter está cordialmente invitada a la Mansión Malfoy para cenar y divertirse esta noche en honor a la señorita Penélope Clearwater, hija del anterior Barón de Clarence, y la señorita Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione dejó caer el peón. Levantó la vista hacia Harry, quien se levantó de repente, cogió el pergamino de la mano de Lupin y releyó la invitación en voz alta.

―¡¿Cómo se atreve el tipo este a alardear de su futura prometida ante nuestras narices? ¡No lo toleraré! ¡Se burla de todo! ¿De verdad se cree el señor Malfoy que formaremos parte de esta farsa?

Lupin se sentó en el asiento de Harry y movió el alfil por él.

―Harry, hijo mío, dice que cada uno puede llevar a un invitado. Puede que termine siendo una fiesta animada. Yo no iré porque la luna llena está cerca, pero no hay nada que impida que tú y Hermione vayan. Hermione, mueva su torre.

Hermione movió dicha pieza sin fijarse en el juego. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

―¿Deseas ir, prima?

―El señor Malfoy me ha pedido que le dé tiempo para encontrar una solución al problema. Le concedí el tiempo para que lo hiciera.

―¡¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ―preguntó.

―Ayer, después de la lección ―respondió Hermione. Harry no necesitaba saber que en realidad no había dado clase.

―¡Tiempo! ¡El tipo quiere tiempo! ¿No se tomó el tiempo de decirte lo de esa mujer, pero ahora quiere tiempo? ¡Le mandaré una lechuza enseguida y le diré que la Casa de los Potter no está predispuesta esta noche!

Harry se sentó a escribir la nota y Lupin movió otra pieza de ajedrez.

―Mueva esta pieza, querida ―apuntó Lupin. Hermione lo hizo, de nuevo sin fijarse―. Aún creo que deberían acudir. Hermione no hizo nada malo y tú tampoco. ¿Por qué esconderse? ―Movió otra pieza―. Mueva el caballo, Hermione. ―Ella lo hizo y Lupin movió otra pieza y derribó a la reina―. Harry gana. Me gusta el ajedrez muggle. Es menos brutal. ―Lupin se levantó―. Deberías llevar a Ginny Weasley y a su hermano Charlie a la cena esta noche. Creo que serían una buena compañía.

Lupin salió de la habitación y Harry dejó de escribir. Hermione se acercó a él.

―Dime, primo, ¿qué pasó entre tú y tu futura prometida?

Él se quedó callado por un momento.

―Nada drástico. Decidimos conocernos mejor. Aún no he podido perdonarla por lo poco amable que fue contigo.

―Debes perdonarla si de verdad la amas ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Tú amas al señor Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry. Miró por la ventana; no quería mirarla a los ojos en caso de que ella quisiera mentir. Si la miraba a los ojos y mentía, él sabría que lo había hecho.

―No estoy segura ―contestó. Hermione sentía que estaba contestando con la verdad. Aún tenía que declararle su amor mentalmente.

Harry la miró.

―Le mandaré una lechuza a Charlie y a la señorita Ginny y, si acceden a ir con nosotros esta noche, le escribiré a Malfoy y aceptaré. ―Se levantó y le sonrió―. Sin embargo, no quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

―No quiero conocer a las señoritas en cuestión, pero no me voy a arrepentir de ello. Sería descortés e indecoroso no aceptar la invitación e, incluso, maleducado, ya que nos invitó con humildad sabiendo lo mal que piensas de él. Eres un vizconde y ella es la hija de un baronet, una futura baronesa. Simplemente tienes que acudir aunque sea solo porque tienes un título más alto. Además, yo valgo tanto como ellos, Harry ―respondió Hermione.

―No, tú eres mejor ―le dijo, y añadió―: Aunque me gustaría saber qué hizo a Lupin actuar con tanto entusiasmo por la invitación. Todavía quiero que se sepa que no apruebo el comportamiento caprichoso del señor Malfoy. Nunca debería haber empezado un devaneo contigo si sabía que tenía a otra. Eso es todo lo que digo. ―Y dejó a Hermione a su aire.

Hermione creía saber por qué Lupin estaba tan entusiasmado con que Harry y ella aceptaran la invitación. Estaba claro que estaba de parte del señor Malfoy. Sus razones también estaban claras para ella. Lo hacía por el bien común. Lo hacía por ella. Era un hombre tan bueno. Hermione decidió ir a buscarle y averiguar si su presentimiento era correcto. Lupin estaba sentado en uno de los salones con un libro, por supuesto.

―Señor Lupin, ¿hay algún motivo oculto por el cual está entusiasmado con que Harry y yo acudamos a la cena en la Mansión Malfoy?

―Por supuesto que lo hay ―se rió él.

―¿Compartiría ese motivo conmigo? ―le preguntó. Hermione se sentó en el sillón doble a su lado.

Lupin cerró el libro.

―Se parece usted mucho a la madre de Harry, ¿lo sabe?

―No, no lo sabía. No tuve el placer de conocerla. Mi madre hablaba mucho de su hermana pequeña y siempre decía que yo le recordaba a ella también ―dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

―Era preciosa, con el pelo pelirrojo y ojos verde esmeralda. Harry tiene sus ojos. Su corazón era vasto y profundo como el océano. Tenía mucho carácter, pero era encantadora. Odiaba al señor Potter, el padre de Harry, cuando se conocieron. Es un milagro que se casaran.

―¿Harry es como su padre? ―preguntó Hermione.

Lupin sonrió.

―Mucho. Carácter apacible, normalmente amable y generoso, y demasiado cariñoso para su propio bien.

―¿Por qué no quiso Lily a un hombre así de inmediato? ―se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

―¿Quién sabe cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón? Solo sé que tuve que intervenir hace todos esos años atrás, y me temo que tendré que hacerlo otra vez. Quiero que le dé al señor Malfoy la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. No se toma en serio a la mujer en cuestión. No le habló a usted de ella porque nunca le dio importancia de verdad. El señor Malfoy camina en una cuerda floja con lo de Snape. Siente que Snape es toda la familia que le queda. No debe olvidar que Malfoy está solo en el mundo al igual que usted. Bueno, más, porque usted tiene a Harry.

Lupin se levantó y le dio palmadas en el hombro a Hermione. La chica no había pensado en eso. Ella tenía a Harry, pero el señor Malfoy no tenía a ningún pariente. Era un hombre orgulloso y nunca admitiría que sentía solo, pero era seguro que la soledad era una constante en su vida.

Draco le dio la espalda a la ventana mientras se daba cuenta finalmente del peso del acontecimiento que estaba por venir. Se sentía tremendamente solo y desamparado. ¡Todo debía ir bien esta noche! La señorita Granger estaba tan arraigada en su sangre, su mente y sus venas que él se sentía atraído hacia ella sin remedio igual que una polilla a la llama. Nunca amaría a otra.

La amaba a ella. Aún tenía que admitirlo, pero era verdad. Ella lo cautivaba. Su corazón latía a destiempo de solo pensar que compartiría la mesa con ella esa noche. Quizás algún día compartiría su apellido. Esperaría en silenciosa agonía por el día en el que podría pedirle a ella que fuera suya libremente. Cuando pudiera mirar a sus fascinantes ojos y, abrumado por la emoción, decir: «Dulce Hermione, ¿serás mía?»

Todo estaba preparado para esa noche. Potter había enviado su respuesta, que decía que él, Hermione y otros dos cenarían con ellos. Él había invitado a Theo, Pansy y Blaise, y también a Snape y a las dos jóvenes señoritas. Estaba impaciente por ver a Hermione otra vez. Solo con pensar en su nombre, su alma ardía en llamas.

―Hermione. Hermione ―dijo en voz alta.

Había pasado un día desde que la había visto y había sido uno de los días más largos de su vida. Sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos al pensar en lo que le diría. No podía comportarse con familiaridad con ella esta noche. Sabía que ella lo entendería. El sonido de pasos lo sacó de sus erráticos pensamientos.

―Algunos de sus invitados han llegado, señor ―dijo el mayordomo.

«"Que empiecen los juegos", fue todo lo que Draco pensó».

Los primeros en llegar fueron Snape y las dos jóvenes. Daphne Greengrass era una mujer alta, hermosa y tímida de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Su amiga, la pupila de Snape, era totalmente opuesta. Era pequeña, con cara redonda, pelo negro como la noche y ojos de un azul profundo. Era guapa, pero de una manera corriente. Hablaba demasiado y sin respetar los turnos. Después de que llegaran los amigos de Draco, monopolizó todas las conversaciones. Snape sonreía con deleite mientras que Draco y sus amigos estaban horrorizados con su falta de educación. Y pensar que era una mujer de la nobleza.

Potter y compañía llegaron finalmente. Entraron en la habitación y fueron presentados. Draco miró inmediatamente a los ojos de su enamorada y estos le hicieron prisionero. Hermione sonrió a todos e hizo una reverencia. Estaba silenciosa y dubitativa, y solo participaba en las conversaciones cuando se le hacía una pregunta o cuando tenía algo inteligente que decir. Al contrario que la futura baronesa, Hermione era una mujer que podía soportar tal compañía y reinar sobre los demás.

―Señorita Granger, el señor Snape nos ha informado de que usted no ha recibido ninguna educación. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ―preguntó Penélope con una carcajada―. Usted en realidad es solo una muggle con aptitudes para la magia, ¿no?

Nadie se unió a sus carcajadas. Ni siquiera los amigos de sangre pura de Draco. Todos sentían vergüenza ajena. Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Charlie Weasley dijo:

―Uno no tiene que tener una educación amplia para ser una bruja o un mago poderoso, señorita. Las aptitudes mágicas están arraigadas al alma; no se aprende de los libros.

Hermione miró al piso con la cara colorada. Draco suspiró. No podía tolerar a aquella mujer estúpida ni un segundo más. Para seguir comunicándose con ella habría que hacerlo de manera limitada y juiciosa. El mayordomo anunció la cena y Penélope prácticamente se lanzó encima de Draco y puso la mano en su brazo. Theo, gracias a Dios, ofreció su brazo a Hermione y Charlelie ofreció el suyo a la señorita Greengrass.

Draco observó a Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa. Observó sus labios mientras ella hablaba con Theo. Cómo habría querido acariciar aquellos labios con los suyos. Se sentía satisfecho con solo mirarla fijamente. En el realidad, el deseo que sentía por aquella mujer era demasiado. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Penélope lo hizo.

―He terminado mis estudios, señor Malfoy.

―Bien por usted ―contestó, dándole poca importancia.

―Vendré a vivir a Godric's Hollow. Mi antigua casa, la Mansión Clarence, será perfecta hasta que llegue el momento de mudarme aquí con usted.

Todos los de la mesa miraron fijamente a la mujer. ¡Estaba siendo muy atrevida! Snape sonrió.

―Entre más pronto, mejor. Creo que una boda en otoño bastaría.

Harry miró a su prima. Parecía muy dolida. Draco casi no podía respirar. ¿Debería arriesgarse a hacer enfadar a su padrino y decir algo, lo que fuera, para negar lo que había dicho la mujer? Después de todo, no le había dicho ni dos palabras desde que había llegado ¡y ella y Snape estaban hablando de una boda!

―Yo no asumiría las cosas tan rápido, señorita Clearwater de Clarence ―dijo Draco. Se levantó y lanzó la servilleta en el plato―. Brandy y cigarros para los hombres en el patio. Señoritas, nos encontraremos en el salón en un momento.

Draco dejó el comedor con Snape y los otros hombres siguiéndole los talones. Todas las señoritas se fueron al salón, excepto por Hermione. Ella también se había levantado, pero se quedó atrás, volvió al comedor y se sentó.

―¿Señorita Granger? ―dijo una voz desde el pasillo. Era The Nott.

―¿Señor Nott? ―preguntó ella a su vez.

―Mi amigo la ama, confíe en ello. Es un terrible embrollo en el que se encuentra, pero al final todo marchará bien.

¿La amaba?

―¿Sí? ¿O es demasiado tarde? Por lo que parece, ella ya ha asumido que están comprometidos ―contestó Hermione.

Theo se rió.

―Esa mujer es una estúpida. Se piensa que su título y su dinero hacen que esté por encima del resto de nosotros, pero ella no vale la pena. Por favor, permítame escoltarla al salón.

―No conseguirá su parte de brandy y de cigarros, señor ―dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

―Nunca me gustó ninguno de los dos, así que puedo vivir sin ello. ―Le ofreció el brazo y ella lo cogió agradecida.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Pansy estaba en el piano, tocando una pieza clásica. Se le daba bastante bien, aunque se saltó algunas notas. Entonces, los hombres entraron y aplaudieron.

¿Quién más toca el piano? ―preguntó Blaise.

Harry miró a Hermione.

―Mi prima ―y escoltó a Hermione al piano.

―Ah, sí, señorita Granger, tóquenos alguna melodía folclórica. Me encantan esas cancioncillas simples ―dijo Penélope con una risa falsa.

Hemione estaba lívida. Se sentó y tocó la pieza más difícil de música clásica que podía recordar. La tocó sin tacha. Draco la contempló con ardor y orgullo. Cuando terminó, todos rompieron en aplausos, excepto por Snape y Penélope.

―Valla, la paleta de pueblo conoce los clásicos, qué curioso ―dijo Penélope. Pansy se rió, pero nadie más lo hizo.

―¿Usted toca, señorita? ―le preguntó Draco.

―Por supuesto. Todas las mujeres que se precien tocan ―contestó Penélope.

―Pruébelo. Toque una canción, cualquier canción valdrá ―dijo Draco con desdén. Snape le lanzó una mirada hostil.

―No deseo tocar, señor.

―Por supuesto que no. Estás muy cansada del largo viaje de ayer ―dijo Snape.

―Si a la señora no le importa, tocaré yo ―dijo Daphne a su amiga.

―Sí, amiga, toca en mi lugar ―le dijo ella.

―Si todos quieren bailar, puedo tocar un _jig_ o un _reel_ aceptable ―dijo la joven. Charlie le sonrió mientras ella pasaba las páginas de la partitura. Alzó la vista hacia Charlie―. ¿Pasará las páginas por mi? ―Él asintió.

Harry cogió la mano de Ginny.

―¿Baila conmigo, señorita Weasley?

Ginny aceptó.

Blaise se lo pidió a Pansy. Penélope prácticamente cogió carrerilla y le ofreció su mano a Malfoy. Qué mujer tan descarada era para ofrecerse para un baile sin que se lo pidieran. Malfoy miró a Hermione y luego a Theo. Theo entendió y fue hacia la señorita Granger.

―¿Me permite?

Enseguida todas las parejas estaban en posición y el _reel_ empezó.

Draco continuó echándole miradas a la pareja de Theo. Hermione tenía el corazón de Draco atado con una cuerda invisible y se estaba asfixiando. Quería correr hacia ella y reclamarla como suya. Envidiaba el abrazo de Theo, con la mano en el brazo de ella. La misma esencia de Hermione se mezclaba en su mente, confundiendo sus sentidos. Se dio cuenta de que no podía prestar ni la más mínima atención al baile. Dos veces fue hacia el lado equivocado y otra, totalmente por accidente, pisó el pie de la señorita Clearwater. El baile terminó, afortunadamente, y, sin pretensiones, se marchó la habitación.

Su determinación a abandonar la situación actual no pasó desapercibida para nadie en aquella habitación. Su acción provocó ansiedad a todas las partes involucradas, pero por diferentes razones.

Hermione sintió los ojos de Snape parpadear en su dirección. Le echaba la culpa del chapucero papel que Malfoy había hecho como anfitrión. ¿Por qué la habían invitado? Snape salió de la habitación en busca de su ahijado, pero no pudo encontrarlo porque Draco no querían ser encontrado.

Draco estaba solo en un ala abandonada de la casa, en una habitación oscura, mientras intentaba recobrar el sentido. Theo, que prácticamente había crecido en la mansión y sabía dónde encontrarlo, decidió intervenir. Guió a la desprevenida señorita Granger hasta la puerta y la abrió y, mientras Draco continuaba recuperándose, el objeto de su distracción entró por la mismísima puerta.

―Ah, Malfoy, viejo amigo, mi amiga y yo no hubiéramos entrado aquí si hubiéramos sabido que estaba ocupado. Discúlpanos. ―Theo fue a marcharse con el brazo de Hermione en el suyo cuando se giró hacia ella―. Me acabo de acordar de que le había prometido que le enseñaría ese paisaje que pinté. Volveré enseguida. Señor Malfoy ―dijo, volviéndose hacia él―, ¿podría entretener a la señorita hasta que vuelva? ―Sin esperar una respuesta, Theo se marchó.

Ahora solo estaban él y ella. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando el impulso de cogerle la mano y besar sus dedos lo sobrecogió. Agarró el respaldar de la silla donde estaba para mantener las manos ocupadas. Aquí estaba la mujer de sus deseos. Hermosa, inteligente y al alcance las yemas de sus dedos. Afuera, en el mundo cruel, estaba el destino que su padrino quería para él y aquí, en los confines de esa pequeña habitación, había un regalo para contemplar. Hermione desvió la vista y de nuevo la posó en los ojos de Draco. Draco no podía hablar y ella tampoco. ¿Qué hubiera dicho él si pudiera? ¿Qué palabras querría oír ella?

Justo entonces, Snape entró en la habitación y los vio.

―Señorita Granger, déjenos.

Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Draco gritó.

―¡NO! ―caminó los pocos pasos que necesitaba para alcanzarlos a ambos, pues Hermione y Snape estaban cerca de la puerta―. Padrino, siento mucho decepcionarte, pero, o le dices tú a la señorita Clearwater que no tengo intenciones de casarme con ella nunca, o lo hago yo. Pero, de cualquier manera, se hará. Lo único que hay que debatir es si se va a hacer con tacto o sin él, con malicia o sin ella. Es tu elección.

―¡Nunca me habías hablado así antes, Draco! ―exclamó Snape.

Hermione sintió que estaba en el medio y que era testigo de algo que la incluía a ella, pero aún así no podía marcharse.

―Bien, se lo diré, pero no esta noche ―respondió Snape―. Estará aquí una semana y solo una semana. Se lo diré al final de dicha semana, pero concédele a la chica su honor. Deja que permita a los otros pensar que ella decidió en contra de este matrimonio. ―Miró a Hermione y otra vez a Draco―. Concédele al menos esa dignidad, Draco. Puedes estar lejos de la señorita Granger durante una semana, estoy seguro. ―Draco asintió. Snape caminó hacia Draco―. No me falta un corazón, Draco. Sabes que una vez amé a una mujer, mucho, y no tuve la libertad de demostrárselo. Qué diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si lo hubiera hecho. Solo vuelve y finge por un tiempo. Por mi honor, se lo diré. Danos esta noche y ahórranos la vergüenza.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―contestó Draco. Snape se dio la vuelta, con la túnica balanceándose tras él, y salió de la habitación. Hermione había estado en silencio y se había mantenido reservada durante el intercambio―. Una semana, Hermione, una semana.

―Señor Malfoy ―dijo ella, aunque no tenía otras palabras que siguieran a aquellas.

Él se acercó a ella despacio.

―Diga mi nombre de pila, Hermione. Susúrrelo solo para mis oídos. Ansío oírlo de sus labios. Lo dijo una vez, aquel día en el carruaje. Guardo ese recuerdo en mi corazón, pues es muy querido para mí. Eso es todo lo que quiero de usted. Es todo lo que necesito y deseo. Ayúdeme a pasar por este pasaje. Diga mi nombre, Hermione, igual que yo digo el suyo. Yo digo su nombre, pero significa mucho más. ―Aún estaba a un metro de ella. Draco estiró su mano, pero aún estaba demasiado lejos para tocarla―. Mi nombre, se lo ruego, solo diga mi nombre. ―Ella aún permanecía callada―. ¡Una semana, Hermione! ¡Deme ese tiempo para hacer esto bien! ―gritó él.

Se sentía más que frustrado. Sentía que tiraban de él desde cientos de direcciones diferentes. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿No entendía su urgencia? Hermione se giró para marcharse y él se apresuro hasta la puerta y la cerró cuando ella la abrió. Draco se mantuvo detrás de ella, con su aliento cálido en el cuello de Hermione. Ella dejó caer su frente hasta tocar la fría madera de la puerta. Draco puso una mano a un lado de ella y la otra al otro.

Estuvieron así, sin tiempo ni movimiento. Ninguno sabía qué más hacer. Draco se acercó un paso más y ella puso la mejilla en la puerta. Draco puso su cara en el pelo de Hermione, que ella llevaba suelto y largo. Draco nunca se había mostrado tan íntimo con una mujer y nunca encontraría otra mujer con la que ser tan íntimo. Podía oír cada bocanada de aire que Hermione tomaba. Draco dejó caer su cabeza con la de ella y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y su mejilla contra la de ella.

―Mi nombre, por favor.

―Draco ―fue todo lo que Hermione dijo. Le dio un empujón, abrió la puerta y corrió pasillo abajo.

_(N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: La cena continúa. Surge una pareja, otra se recupera, otra termina y otra se queda indefinida)._

_N/T: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡Espero que les guste el regalito! Me he pasado los dos últimos días traduciendo sin descanso para poder actualizar esta y mi otra traducción para hacerles un regalo. Qué buena soy n_n. Estaba liada con un par de trabajos de clase y otras cosas y no había tenido tiempo de traducir el resto de la semana. Propósito de año nuevo: aplicarme más en clase. Eso lo decimos todos y casi nadie lo cumple xDDD._

_Es un capítulo interesante, ¿verdad? Vamos a ver si podemos llegar a los, digamos…. ¿95 reviews? Yo creo que estaría bien. Y si pasamos de ese número, mejor que mejor n_n_

_Por cierto, no creo que vaya a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas como mínimo porque ahora tengo que dedicarme a las historias cortas que les quiero regalar a mis padres y al fic que le quiero regalar a mi hermana (no es de Harry Potter xD). Y, por desgracia, también debería empezar a estudiar algo T_T_


	16. Una mentira y dos retratos

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

**Capítulo 16 - Una mentira y dos retratos:**

Pasillos poco iluminados y pasadizos estrechos. Estas eran las únicas cosas que Hermione Granger recordaba del camino que llevaba a la habitación de la que acababa de escapar. Theo había estado hablando con ella con tanto entusiasmo durante el trayecto que apenas recordaba el camino de vuelta. Habían girado a la izquierda, a la derecha, subido un tramo de escaleras, pasado por una puerta, otra vez subido un tramo de escaleras… Ahora estaba perdida sin remedio. Estaba tan perdida como lo había estado el otro día en el bosque, pero el bosque era menos ominoso que la Mansión Malfoy.

Continuó atravesando pasillo tras pasillo con rapidez sin importarle si iba por el camino correcto y solo preocupándose de alejarse del señor Malfoy o, mejor dicho, de alejar su corazón del señor Malfoy. Finalmente se inclinó contra un gran tapiz, cerca de una hornacina. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y su instinto le dijo que se escondiera.

Esconderse demostró ser bastante revelador.

Desde detrás del tapiz, escuchó dos voces. Una era la fastidiosa voz de Penélope Clearwater: aguda, altiva y ordinaria. La otra voz era de clase alta e imponente y, al principio, Hermione tuvo problemas para identificar a su propietario. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de quién era, se quedó impactada.

―El señor Malfoy parece muy encandilado con ella, ¿no? ―dijo Penélope con voz nasal y quejosa―. Tenemos que hacer algo con la sangre sucia y pronto. ¡Tiene que olvidarla!

―Le he dicho que no se preocupe de nada. Malfoy sabe que una boda entre ellos no estaría bien vista por la sociedad. No irá en contra de los deseos de su padrino y, además, está el contrato ―dijo Blaise.

―¡Pero usted dijo que el contrato ya no era vinculante!

―Puede que Malfoy no lo sepa e, incluso si lo sabe, Snape ejerce una gran influencia sobre él. Funcionará, usted se casará con Malfoy y su fortuna será la suya, su título será el suyo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

―Ojalá yo estuviera tan convencida ―dijo Penélope―. En serio, la mira como si la amara.

―La desea, nada más. Ella es lo suficientemente buena para la cama, pero no para el matrimonio, cosa de la que él se dará cuenta. Puede quedársela como amante, si quiere ―contestó Blaise―. Ese se conoce bien a sí mismo, pero se crió como un sangre pura; simplemente uno no ignora esas cosas por una cara bonita. Créame, ella no es lo suficientemente buena para ser la futura señora Malfoy. Esa serás tú incluso si su corazón le pertenece a ella.

―Me da igual si la ama mientras se case conmigo ―afirmó ella.

De pronto, Blaise creyó ver moverse el tapiz.

―Sigamos conversando en un lugar más privado.

Hermione escuchó los pasos mientras se alejaban y, un rato largo después, abandonó su escondite. ¿Por qué estaba Blaise conspirando con Penélope para que esta consiguiera la mano de Draco? ¿Qué ganaba él con esa unión? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella era sólo buena para ser una amante? El tipo era un pelmazo y una sanguijuela. Según Harry, no tenía dinero propio porque su madre lo había desheredado y vivía de la bondad de otros. Quizás Blaise y Penélope tenían una relación y quería la seguridad del dinero de Malfoy. Hermione ya no podía pensar, pues le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Aún estaba perdida y, ahora, sentía curiosidad sobre por qué Blaise y Penélope estaban conspirando contra Malfoy.

Encontró una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras y empezó a bajar por los estrechos escalones. Oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de ella, miró hacia atrás y vio al señor Malfoy.

―Se marchó hace mucho. ¿Por qué no ha vuelto con los demás? ―preguntó. Bajó hasta que estuvo un escalón por debajo de ella.

―Me perdí ―dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Draco sonrió.

―¿Primero en el bosque y ahora aquí? ¿Tiene la costumbre de perderse? No importa, esta casa es muy grande. ¿La acompaño de vuelta? ―preguntó.

―¿Puedo preguntarle algo primero?

―Lo que quiera. Pregúnteme si le bajaré la Luna y, si puedo, lo haré ―contestó él.

―Las estrellas podrían sentirse solas sin su guía ―contestó ella a su vez. Sonrió, quizás por primera vez en toda la velada. Draco podría perderse también en su sonrisa―. No, necesito preguntarle si hay una relación previa entre Blaise Zabini y Penélope Clearwater.

―Que yo sepa, se conocieron por primera vez esta noche ―dijo Draco. Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza y Draco se inclinó hacia ella―. Señorita Granger, ¿está usted bien? Parece indispuesta.

―Solo estoy desorientada y cansada.

―¿Por qué pregunta sobre Zabini y la señorita Clearwater? ―preguntó Draco.

―Los oí hablar por casualidad y, créame, se conocen de antes, de eso estoy segura ―contestó Hermione.

―¿Por qué piensa eso?

Hermione sabía que tenía que ser cauta. No estaba segura si debía contarle al señor Malfoy sus sospechas.

―Él le dijo que usted se casaría con ella igualmente porque usted no iría en contra de su padrino. ―Hermione se apoyó en la pared y siguió en un susurro―: Y dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ser una esposa, solo una amante, y que usted se daría cuenta de eso. ―Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero se negó a mostrarlas.

Draco quería abrazarla, reconfortarla, y decirle que todo iría bien, pero, en vez de eso, dijo:

―Escuche su corazón. ¿Qué le dice? ―Se puso una mano en su propio pecho―. Escuche mi corazón y lo que responde. Sépalo, señorita Granger, Hermione, _mi_ Hermione. Lo que siento por usted nunca lo había sentido por nadie y no lo sentiré jamás. Esta es la simple verdad. ―Draco le cogió la mano y la examinó en la escasa luz del candelabro de la estrecha escalera. Le acarició la parte de arriba y la sostuvo también con la otra mano. Encerró la mano de Hermione entre ambas, cerró los ojos y la puso encima de su pecho, sobre el chaleco―. ¿Siente mi corazón? Cara latido de mi corazón suena por usted. ―Draco cerró los ojos otra vez y Hermione cerró los suyos.

Se quedaron así, cerca el uno del otro, con la mano de Hermione en el pecho de Draco hasta que el momento se acabó cuando se oyó el ruido de los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Draco besó rápidamente la mano de Hermione y la soltó.

―Ahí están ―dijo Theo―. ¿Escondiéndose en las escaleras de los sirvientes? No importa, tu padrino te está buscando, Malfoy, y el vizconde está buscando a su prima.

Theo estiró la mano y cogió la de Hermione, la cual se sentía abandonada desde que Malfoy la había soltado un momento antes. Hermione empezó a bajar las escaleras y miró a Malfoy una vez.

―Iré enseguida ―le aseguró, y Hermione siguió bajando con Theo cuando Draco la llamó de nuevo―. Señorita Granger, hay otro asunto que hay que aclarar. Por favor, no importa lo que ocurra esta semana, recuerde que mi corazón la reclama.

―Hasta que no se acabe este asunto, señor, no podemos hacer caso de la canción de nuestro corazón. Debemos ser solo amigos ―advirtió Hermione.

Siguió bajando y Theo paró, haciendo que ella parara, cuando Draco la llamó:

―¿Es eso lo que somos? ¿Amigos?

―Por ahora ―contestó Hermione―. Eso es todo lo que cualquiera de los dos puede ofrecer. Ya apenas conozco mi propia mente, y menos mi corazón.

A Draco le pareció que ella estaba triste, destrozada.

―Estoy de acuerdo con sus condiciones, amiga, porque tengo que estarlo, no porque quiera.

Hermione asintió en respuesta. Volvió a bajar por las escaleras, pero él no pudo evitarlo e intentó alcanzarla, aunque era demasiado tarde. Estaba fuera de su alcance.

Hermione y Theo entraron en el salón mucho antes de que Malfoy volviera. Charlie Weasley y Daphne Greengrass estaban conversando en voz baja en una esquina de la habitación. Parecían bastante íntimos, de hecho. Hermione estaba contenta. No veía nada en la personalidad de la otra mujer por lo cual no remendársela a un hombre como el señor Weasley.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón para dos, al lado de Theo, cuando Blaise Zabini caminó hacia ella.

―El señor Malfoy tiene unas obras de arte y unos tapices preciosos por toda la casa, señorita Granger. Quizás más tarde me permita el placer de acompañarla y se los enseñaré. Hay un tapiz particularmente interesante en el tercer piso, enfrente de una hornacina.

¡Lo sabía! Se estaba refiriendo al tapiz detrás del cual ella se había escondido cuando escuchó la conversación entre él y Penélope. ¡Y eso quería decir que lo sabía!

―Ya he visto ese, gracias. ―Ella también podía jugar con aquel hombre insufrible. Él le sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

Harry, quien estaba inmerso en una conversación con Ginny, se giró hacia la habitación.

―Qué gente tan aburrida. ¿Jugamos a un juego? O quizás podríamos jugar a las cartas si el señor Malfoy tiene una mesa que podamos usar.

―Conozco algunos juegos de salón que son muy divertidos ―dijo la señorita Pansy.

―Sí, juguemos a un juego de salón ―dijo Theo, y se giró hacia Hermione al mismo tiempo que Draco volvía a la habitación―. ¿Quiere jugar a un juego, señorita? ―Antes de que le contestara, se volvió hacia Malfoy―. En serio, Malfoy, estamos aburridos hasta la saciedad. Es tu trabajo mantenernos entretenidos. ¡Queremos un juego de salón!

―Bien, hagan lo que quieran ―dijo Malfoy, y se sentó en otro sillón.

―Yo sé uno ―dijo Penélope―. Es uno en el que todos representamos hechos de nuestra historia. Oh, pero qué pena, sería injusto para nuestra amiga hija de muggles, señorita Granger. Me temo que hay otro en el que se dicen las iniciales de alguien y tres hechos y hay que adivinar su identidad, pero, otra vez, sin una educación mágica o sin haber vivido en un ambiente mágico, la pobre señorita Granger quedaría reducida a una espectadora.

―Estoy segura de que no le importará no jugar ―dijo Pansy―. Dejemos de hablar y juguemos.

―No voy a jugar a un juego al que no podemos jugar todos ―contestó Theo―. Juguemos a las charadas. La señorita Granger será mi compañera.

―Lo siento, señor, pero soy una mala compañera. No jugaré por ahora.

Caminó hasta el final de la habitación y se sentó en una esquina. Los otros empezaron el juego y la señorita Weasley se acercó a Hermione.

―¿Puedo quedarme con usted? ―preguntó.

―¿No le gustan los juegos?

―No los de este tipo. ―Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione mientras los otros seguían con su juego―. Señorita Granger, me temo que la hice sufrir la noche del baile. Si hice que se sintiera mal por las cosas que oyó, me disculpo.

Hermione encontró curioso que se disculpara por haberla hecho sentir mal, pero no por las palabras en sí. Solo sentía que Hermione las hubiera oído, no haberlas dicho. Hermione miró a Harry, quien le sonrió. Parecía feliz y relajado. Hermione miró de nuevo a Ginny.

―Acepto su disculpa, señorita Weasley.

―Estoy muy agradecida. Espero que un día seamos primas.

Ginny se levantó, besó la mejilla de Hermione y se dirigió al juego. Harry sonrió abiertamente. Hermione sacrificaría un perdón falso por la felicidad de su único pariente.

La noche continuó lentamente, de una manera agonizante. Los otros participantes parecían estar disfrutando de la velada, pero para Hermione cada segundo de cada minuto parecía durar más de una hora. No ayudaba ni su dolor de cabeza ni que el señor Malfoy no parara de mirarla fijamente durante toda la noche. Que la señorita Clearwater apareciera al lado del señor Malfoy constantemente tampoco ayudaba. También estaba de los nervios porque Blaise Zabini la escrutaba continuamente con la mirada. Había llegado al punto de sentirse totalmente angustiada cuando Theo se acercó.

―En serio, está muy cansada. Se siente mal de verdad. Su primo debería llevarla a casa.

―Mi primo está disfrutando de la noche y de la compañía ―contestó ella.

―Entonces su escolta, el señor Weasley, debería asegurarse de que vuelva sana y salva ―sugirió Theo.

Hermione miró a Charlie, que estaba riendo por algo del juego.

―También él está inmerso en el juego. No voy a pedirle que sacrifique su felicidad por mi comodidad.

Theo sonrió.

―Qué persona tan rara y desinteresada es usted. ¿Alguna vez piensa en sí misma? ¿Toma en consideración sus sentimientos? ―Se dirigió a la habitación y dijo―: Yo diría que la señorita Granger no se siente bien y alguien debería acompañarla a casa. Si me lo permite su primo, estaré más que feliz de ofrecerme voluntario.

Draco se alejó de la fastidiosa señorita Clearwater.

―¿No se siente bien?

―Es solo un dolor de cabeza ―contestó Hermione, dándole poca importancia―. Siga con el juego, señor. No se preocupe por mí.

Malfoy miró a Snape.

―Severus, ¿tienes alguna poción o un elixir que puedas darle a la señorita para el dolor?

―Sí, me apareceré en mi casa y volveré enseguida ―contestó el hombre.

Hermione se levantó.

―Preferiría volver a la Mansión Potter. Harry, ¿dejarías que el señor Nott me acompañe a casa?

Harry no quería abandonar el juego o a sus acompañantes, pero el bienestar de su prima era lo primero.

―Yo te llevaré.

―Y Ginny y yo nos iremos también ―dijo Charlie, levantándose.

―¡No, no, no! ―exclamó Penélope―. ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta es mi fiesta y no puede ser que todos mis alegres acompañantes me abandonen porque a una sangre sucia le duela la cabeza! ¡No lo toleraré!

La habitación al completo la miró asombrada.

―Penélope ―dijo Snape―, esa es una palabra que es mejor no usar en una reunión social. Mis disculpas, señorita Granger, señor Potter.

Harry estaba indignado.

―Tal y como están las cosas, yo también deseo volver a mi acogedora casa. Gracias, señor Malfoy, por su hospitalidad. ―Agarró la mano de Hermione y él, Charlie, Ginny y Hermione fueron a la puerta principal.

Malfoy les mostró el camino.

―¿Fue el lunes de paseo por el pueblo, señorita Granger?

―No, mi primo lo canceló debido a la lluvia ―contestó Hermione.

Malfoy miró a Harry.

―Vayamos todos mañana de paseo por el pueblo, señor Potter. Theo y yo nos encontraremos con usted, la señorita Granger y sus amigos mañana por la tarde, en la plaza del pueblo.

Penélope fue a la puerta.

―¡Yo tengo que participar en esta conversación! ¡Si se hacen planes, tienen que incluirme a mí y a Daphne!

Draco cogió aire lentamente, cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Se giró hacia la horrible mujer y contestó:

―Iremos todos, entonces.

―Le enviaré una lechuza por la mañana con nuestra respuesta, señor Malfoy ―dijo Harry.

Harry cogió la mano de Hermione para aparecerse, pero ella lo paró.

―Espera, primo, he dejado mis guantes y mi bolso en la casa. ―Volvió corriendo por la puerta y el pasillo hacia el salón.

Draco miró a sus invitados. Penélope estaba en la puerta y Harry y los otros fuera.

―Me aseguraré de que encuentra sus cosas. Discúlpenme un momento. ―Draco se unió a ella en el salón y cerró las puertas correderas―. ¿Ha encontrado sus cosas? ―Ella le mostró los guantes y el bolso y él se acercó. ―¿Puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerle un regalo?

―Sí, si lo hace rápido; no queremos levantar sospechas.

Draco le ofreció una sonrisa astuta y metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo. Había olvidado darle esto antes. Le pasó dos pequeños cuadros: eran unos retratos, pintados de manera intrincada, de sus padres. Eran iguales que los de su guardapelo, excepto que estos eran un poco más grandes. Hermione cogió un cuadro en cada mano y miró hacia su pecho. El guardapelo estaba todavía en su sitio.

―¿Cómo, señor? ―preguntó.

―Magia ―se rió―. Ahora si pierde de nuevo el guardapelo, de lo que no tengo ninguna duda, aún tendrá los retratos de sus padres. Debería colocarlos en un lugar de honor.

Hermione se los llevó al pecho y sonrió.

―Esto es muy amable de su parte. Las palabras no pueden expresar la gratitud que siento. Mi corazón está muy contento en este momento.

Aquellas eran las palabras más dulces que Draco podía oír.

―Hasta mañana, Hermione. Cuando estemos solos, como ahora, tengo planeado tomarme libertades y llamarla por su nombre de pila ―la informó.

―Gracias, Draco ―dijo ella como respuesta. Había dicho más con esa frase que con un nimio «gracias».

Hermione puso los retratos en el bolsito de seda y levantó la mano. Qué raro. Esta vez, ella ofreció su mano de buena gana. Draco no había hecho nada para animarla y eso lo hacía todo más dulce. Draco cogió la mano de Hermione y se la llevó una vez más, como siempre, a los labios. Esta vez, su boca permaneció en aquella mano cálida. Le dio la vuelta y besó la palma. Su respiración, caliente y dulce en la piel de Hermione, envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de la chica. Draco retuvo la mano para un último beso, que dio por dentro de la muñeca. El placer envolvió todo su ser cuando las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron y su pulso se aceleró. Draco tuvo que tragar con dificultad para mantener a raya su deseo. Hermione le atormentaba más que de lo que una mujer tenía derecho. Sentía más que amor por ella: se sentía posesivo, pero, sobre todo, protector. Encontraría la forma de corregir lo malo que les había caído encima. ¡Se lo diría a la señorita Clearwater esta noche! ¡Al diablo la semana!

―¡Malfoy! ―llamó Theo desde la puerta. Hermione y Draco se giraron para mirarlo. No le habían oído entrar―. Tu primo está esperando y tus invitados también.

Draco asintió y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Theo le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirar la cara de su enamorado una vez más.

Cuando se marcharon, Blaise y Pansy también se fueron. Snape, Theo, Daphne y Penélope se quedaron en el salón sin el anfitrión. Cuando Draco volvió a unirse a ellos, tenía solo una cosa en mente. No esperaría una semana. ¡Al diablo la semana!

―Padrino ―dijo―, sé que te hice una promesa, pero no puedo cumplirla.

Snape se levantó.

―¡Mantén la boca cerrada, Draco! No hagas nada precipitado o impulsivo. Te dije que nos encargaríamos de este problema.

―Sí, lo haremos, ahora mismo ―dijo Draco―. Theo, señorita Greengrass, déjennos solos, por favor.

Penélope sonrió. Se pensaba que iba a obtener una proposición. Se sentó derecha en la silla con los ojos brillantes y le picó un ojo a su amiga cuando esta dejó la habitación.

Malfoy se acercó con brusquedad a la mujer.

―No sé qué impresión tendrá usted, señorita Clearwater, pero no es la correcta. No estamos comprometidos ni nos vamos a casar. No sé por qué cree en tal falacia, pero créame ahora cuando digo que esto no sucederá nunca. Le prometí a mi padrino que dejaría su decoro intacto y que la dejaría fingir que usted canceló el contrato. Si usted quiere, aún podemos esperar dicha semana, pero quiero dejarlo claro: esto no ocurrirá.

Ella se rió. ¡La estúpida mujer se rió! ¡Del señor Draco Malfoy! Hasta Snape estaba sorprendido de su conducta.

―¿Dónde está el señor Zabini cuando lo necesito? ―dijo Penélope―. Es usted tan tonto, señor Malfoy. Por supuesto que se casará conmigo.

―¡Yo digo que no! ―exclamó Draco.

―Yo digo que sí ―contestó ella. Miró a Snape―. Dile, señor Snape. Dile por qué se casará conmigo.

―Draco ―empezó Snape―. Tienes que casarte con ella o lo perderás todo: la Mansión Malfoy, la herencia, incluso tu título.

―¿QUÉ? ―gritó Draco―. ¡Explícate!

―Es cierto. El contrato que tus padres firmaron con los padres de Penélope es nulo ahora que las dos partes han muerto. Sin embargo, el testamento de tu padre dicta que si el contrato no se cumple, perderás toda la herencia. Quedarás desheredado de tu propiedad y tu fortuna si te niegas. Que sepas, hijo mío, que esto no es cosa mía. Fue el último plan de tu padre para salirse con la suya, me temo ―dijo Snape.

―¿Lo ve? ―dijo Penélope con una risa―. ¡Usted se casará conmigo! Nunca renunciaría a este estilo de vida, su herencia, su nombre y su título por una sangre sucia cualquiera. Quédesela aparte, si lo desea, ¡pero dígaselo mañana! Dígale al mundo mañana que usted y yo nos vamos a casar. Qué alegría, seré una novia. Volvamos a Spinner's end Severus. Tengo mucho que planear. ―Salió revoloteando de la habitación.

―¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―preguntó Draco.

―¡No lo sabía! Tu padre dispuso todo mucho antes de morir. Ha salido a la luz porque tu abogado obtuvo los documentos la semana pasada del antiguo abogado de tu padre, Jordan Zabini, el tío de Blaise Zabini.

_N/A: En el próximo capítulo: mentiras, mentiras y muchas más mentiras. Solo una verdad permanece; donde viva el amor verdadero, ninguna sarta de mentiras puede con partirlo en dos. _

_N/T: Bueno, me he mantenido fiel a lo que dije. He tardado dos semanas en actualizar, más o menos n_n. Sigo portándome bien. Espero seguir así. Si todo sale bien, en una semana tendrán otro capítulo :). Entre mañana y pasado también actualizaré mi otra traducción._

_Algunas contestaciones a reviews: _

_Venix14: Por insignificante que sea, dime que fue lo que viste mal traducido :) A mí también me desespera lo lentos que van xD._

_Sigan con los reviews. ¡A ver si podemos llegar a los cien!_


	17. Contemplación y confusión

N/T: AnneM. Oliver eslaautora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

N/T2: En su momento decidí traducir el término de "lord" por el de "señor", pero hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que había sido una mala decisión traductológica (me avergüenzo de mí misma U_u) porque neutraliza el sentido de "lord" como "título nobiliario inglés" y es un sentido que está cobrando fuerza en la historia. Lo mismo se aplica al término "lady". A partir de ahora, es Lord Draco y Lord Potter. Ya me encargaré de cambiarlo en los capítulos ya traducidos en el futuro (gracias a Ally San por también darse cuenta de esto y darme el empujoncito que me faltaba para decidirme a cambiar eso :D).

N/T3: Aquí hay una buena oportunidad para hacer que Lupin y Hermione se empiecen a "tutear", así que no se confundan cuando el registro pase de formal a informal. Llevaba tiempo esperando una excusa para hacerlo n_n.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

**Capítulo 17 – Contemplación y confusión:**

Hermione llevaba un traje de muselina blanco con florecitas. Sin anticipación o emoción, se estaba preparando para el paseo por el pueblo. Alguien tocó en la puerta y Hermione se dio prisa para responder. Era Remus. Parecía cansado y demacrado.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó enlazando cada sílaba con preocupación.

―Hay luna llena esta noche, querida. Nada de qué preocuparse; tomaré mi poción matalobos y no tendrá nada que temer ―dijo con una triste sonrisa―. Pero la verdadera razón por la que vine es para entregarle esta carta. Es de Lord Malfoy.

―¿Y cómo llegó a sus manos? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Yo soy su defensor, ¿recuerda?

―¿Lord Malfoy le entregó la carta en mano? ―preguntó Hermione, tocando con el dedo el fino y pesado pergamino que estaba atado con una preciosa cinta.

Lo cierto era que sí, ya que Malfoy había querido hablar personalmente con Lupin y Lord Potter. Les había explicado a los dos todo el descalabro y les había pedido consejo para decidir lo que haría a continuación. Sin embargo, Lupin no se lo contó a Hermione.

―Cielos, no. La trajo su sirviente, pero quisiera pensar que la hubiera traído él de haber podido. Me envió un mensaje a mí también. Me agradece que sea un defensor de esta causa. Me lo explicó todo. Todo.

―¿Como qué?

―Ha ocurrido algo desafortunado. Hasta que su abogado descifre la verdad de esta situación, no puede romper el compromiso con la señorita Clearwater y, en todos los sentidos, tiene que seguir adelante por mucho que lo deteste.

Hermione sintió como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado en el corazón. Se sentó en la cama y dejó caer la carta directamente al suelo. Remus se agachó, recogió el pergamino y lo puso en la cama.

―Léala, querida.

―¿Por qué? No cambiará las cosas ―dijo Hermione.

―Cierto ―concordó Lupin―. Y estoy seguro de que en realidad Lord Malfoy no explica sus razones en esa carta. Sin embargo, yo tengo algo de información y le puedo asegurar, señorita, que lo que él le está ocultando no es por desconfianza, sino porque no desea causarle daño. No desea causarle malestar en vano, ya sea si decide continuar con el compromiso o romperlo.

―¿Quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que no lo rompa? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No tengo ni idea, señorita ―contestó él―. Lea la carta y no se demore, pues ya casi es hora de salir de paseo.

Remus le pasó la carta una vez más. Hermione la cogió y la leyó.

_5 de julio de 1818_

_Mi queridísima señorita Granger:_

Por favor, quiero que sepa que mis sentimientos por usted siguen siendo tan verdaderos como lo fueron anoche y que seguirán siendo igual de verdaderos para siempre. Sin embargo, ha habido una desafortunada complicación que ha hecho que suspenda mis planes de romper el compromiso, pero eso será solo por el momento. Sepa que su presentimiento de que algo no iba bien entre Blaise Zabini y la señorita Clearwater fue muy certero, por no decir más. No se fie de ninguno de los dos. Confíe solo en su primo, el señor Lupin, el señor Nott y la gente de la que su primo se rodea normalmente. En nadie más. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder confiar en mi padrino, lo cual es triste, la verdad.

Recuerde que usted tiene mi corazón, pero debe guardarlo por el momento.

No deseo causarle sufrimiento. Solo quiero que sepa que no importa lo que vea u oiga: es todo una actuación. Mis sentimientos por usted son de verdad. Mis sentimientos por usted tampoco se pueden escribir en una simple carta. Por favor, lleve en el pelo, en su persona, la cinta de seda con la que esta carta estaba atada y sabré que sus sentimientos por mí no han cambiado.

Eternamente suyo, por favor, crea al menos en esto,

Su amado, Lord Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se preguntaba qué era aquello que él creía que la afligiría. ¿Cuál era la complicación de la que hablaba y por qué no podía revelársela? ¡Aquella carta no le explicaba nada! ¿Tenía miedo de las consecuencias que podrían surgir si rompía el compromiso con esa horrible mujer? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias? Le había dicho que no perdiera la esperanza, pero Hermione temía que la esperanza ya estuviera perdida.

Con el cabello recogido con la cinta de seda, Hermione salió a esperar el carruaje de Harry con la intención de acabar su relación con Lord Malfoy. Si no podía ser sincero con ella, ella no veía razón alguna para seguir sintiendo algo por él. Ay, si solo su corazón cediera.

Lupin salió con ella también. El sol brillaba mucho para él y se había puesto la mano delante de los ojos. Hermione se apresuró a su lado.

―Lord Malfoy dice que no puede romper el compromiso todavía. ¿Cómo voy a soportarlo, señor?

―De la mejor forma que pueda, diría yo ―le contestó―. Estarás contenta si piensas que tu sufrimiento tendrá una corta duración―. Remus se fijó en que llevaba la cinta de seda que adornaba la carta en el pelo―. Lord Malfoy se volverá más fuerte si sabe que estás bien y feliz, Hermione. El lazo que llevas en el pelo es un gesto íntimo, pero apropiado, creo yo. Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas.

Lupin tocó la cinta de seda que Hermione llevaba en el pelo y ella se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla. Lupin puso la mano en la mejilla de la chica y, con expresión de asombro, dijo con diversión:

―Vaya, vaya, Hermione. A veces haces las cosas menos apropiadas.

―Mis disculpas, señor. Es solo que usted me recuerda mucho a mi padre. Le echo mucho de menos. Murió cuando tenía nueve años. Me emocioné. Excuse mi escandaloso comportamiento, por favor. Usted hace que mi infelicidad por haber perdido a mis padres disminuya solo con su presencia.

Remus sonrió.

―Sin duda alguna, esa es la cosa más bonita que me han dicho en la vida, Hermione. Haces que desee tener hijos. En muchos sentidos, pienso en ti y en Harry como si fueran mis hijos.

―Estaría orgullosa de tener un padre como tú, Remus. ―Hermione estaba familiarizada con Remus y no veía ningún problema en usar su nombre de pila y dejar las formalidades.

Harry iba subido en un carruaje de dos asientos tirado por dos yeguas blancas.

―¿Crees que es lo suficientemente extravagante?

―Harry, ¿dónde conseguiste este carruaje? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Hace tiempo que lo tengo. Pertenecía a mi padrino. Quiero regalártelo a ti, prima. ―bajó de un salto y le cogió la mano―. ¿Nos vamos? Nos encontraremos con Charlie, Ginny, Ron y la señorita Lovegood en el pueblo. ―La ayudó a subir al decorado carruaje.

―¿Va todo bien entre tú y la señorita Weasley? ―preguntó Hermione cuando empezaron el recorrido.

―Creo que la situación está mejorando, aunque no he decidido si deberíamos casarnos en breve. Todavía tengo mucho en lo que pensar ―dijo Harry―. ¿Sabes quienes nos acompañarán hoy?

―No, no tengo ni idea ―admitió Hermione.

―La lechuza de Lord Malfoy decía que el señor Nott, la señorita Clearwater, la señorita Greengrass y el señor Zabini acudirían ―le contó Harry.

―No te gusta el señor Zabini, ¿verdad, primo? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No, no me gusta ―contestó―. Es un vago y un parásito. No puedo tolerar a los hombres como él, pero es amigo de Lord Malfoy, así que al menos hoy tendré que quedarme a hacerle compañía―. Hermione se quedó en silencio. Harry puso su mano enguantada en la de ella―. Remus me contó lo de la difícil situación de Lord Malfoy. Quiere protegerte, así que confía en que todo irá bien. Creo que sus intensiones son honrosas si no del todo aceptables en este momento.

―¿Eso quiere decir que has cambiado de parecer con respecto a Lord Malfoy? ―preguntó Hermione con esperanza.

Harry respiró hondo.

―Puede que me haya equivocado y espero seguir teniendo una buena opinión de él. Si hace la elección correcta, eso ya lo veremos.

―Sería un día perfecto si pudiéramos deshacernos del señor Zabini y la señorita Clearwater ―dijo Hermione.

Harry la miró de reojo y luego se rió en alto y con ganas.

―Ah, prima, ¡qué cosas dices! Sí, sería un día espléndido si tan solo esos dos encontraran otro entretenimiento. Espero que sea eso a lo que te refieres. Seguro que no te referías a que les ocurriera algo más permanente. ¿Debería confiscarte la varita?

―Bueno… ―dijo Hermione―. Si algo malo les pasa, puede que sospeches de mí, así que no diré nada que me incrimine. Me comportaré de manera irreprochable.

Harry se rió otra vez. Era agradable verla feliz y bromeando. Harry sabía que el día sería difícil para ella. Malfoy le había explicado todo a Remus y a él por la mañana. Harry le había hecho una sugerencia bastante directa a Malfoy y sabía que su plan haría daño a Hermione a corto plazo, pero esperaba que la mantuviera fuera de peligro. Si lo que Lord Malfoy había insinuado sobre que el señor Zabini y la señorita Clearwater estaban conspirando juntos y que el codicilo del testamento de su padre estaba falsificado, entonces Hermione estaría a salvo si estaba lejos de Malfoy por ahora. A Harry le había costado creer que Lucius Malfoy le hubiera dejado su propiedad en herencia a alguien que no fuera su hijo, pero probarlo era harina de otro costal. Al final, todo sería un éxito, pero era triste que su prima tuviera que sufrir mientras tanto.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, a Hermione le pareció que la compañía de los amigos de su primo y la de los amigos de Malfoy eran un verdadero estudio de contrastes. Un grupo estaba empapado de formalidad y tradición. El otro grupo ofrecía un ambiente más relajado, todavía elegante, pero más gentil y afable.

El pueblo, aunque extraño, era un rayo de esperanza para Hermione. Necesitaba un cambio de aires. Aunque las interacciones con los extraños y las conversaciones fueran frívolas y nada satisfactorias, quería que la dejaran pretender que todo iba bien en el mundo y que nunca había tenido problemas ni sentido desesperación. Harry la ayudó a salir del carruaje y Hermione miró a la pequeña multitud que se había reunido delante de la tienda. Lord Malfoy tenía la mano de la señorita Clearwater en el hueco de su brazo. Malfoy miró a Hermione y asintió como saludo, pero eso fue todo. No hubo sonrisa; no hubo calidez.

Theo se apresuró a su lado.

―¿Puedo ser su acompañante hoy, señorita?

―Si mi compañía le satisface, a mí también ―contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Se acercaron a los demás. Hermione intentó no mirar a Lord Malfoy, pero la voz chillona de la señorita Clearwater se oyó por encima de los demás e hizo que Hermione les prestara atención enseguida.

―¡Ah, Lord Malfoy! Tiene que acompañarme a esa tiendita extraña. Me encantaría ver lo que las mujeres de este pueblo llaman moda.

Todos entraron y Lord Malfoy se dio cuenta de la cinta que la señorita Granger llevaba en el pelo. ¡Le había dado esperanzas! Hermione caminó hasta una estantería que contenía varios libros y cogió el que había leído el primer día.

―¿Libros, señorita Granger? ―dijo Zabini―. ¿Quiere comprar un libro?

―Yo leo, señor ―rebatió ella.

―¿No preferiría un nuevo sombrero o quizás un lazo para el pelo que reemplace esa cinta? ―preguntó.

Ella le miró con ojos interrogantes. ¿Estaba haciendo como que sospechaba algo o lo sabía de verdad? Malfoy estaba escuchando la conversación y le hizo un gesto a Theo, quien estaba enterado de lo concerniente al compromiso de Malfoy. Theo caminó hacia Zabini y Hermione.

―A mí me gusta la cinta que lleva en el pelo, aunque palidece en comparación con su belleza. ―Le cogió el libro de las manos―. Me gustaría comprar esto para usted.

―No, señor. Yo tengo mi propio dinero. Yo compraré el libro ―contestó Hermione.

―Libros, libros, libros ―dijo Penélope, probándose un sombrero nuevo―. Nunca conquistará a un hombre con libros, señorita Granger.

―Tampoco creo que un sombrero nuevo sea la manera de conquistar el corazón de un hombre ―dijo Hermione. Le llevó el libro al dependiente y lo compró.

Caminaron por el pueblo y entraron en tiendas, tomaron té en un salón de té e incluso visitaron la tienda de George y Fred Weasley. La última tienda fue una papelería, en donde Hermione compró una pluma nueva.

Caminando por la plaza, por las viejas calles de adoquines, Hermione se sentía como en casa. Se sentía en paz. En aquella comunidad mágica, no necesitaba esconder quién o qué era, pues todos eran como ella. Podía hablar de magia y hechizos, y reírse de las anécdotas de otros magos y brujas. Sí, estaba en su elemento.

El grupo decidió hacer un picnic para almorzar, el cual Harry ya había previsto, en una colina cerca de la plaza del pueblo. Se sentaron en las sábanas en grupos de tres o cuatro. Hermione compartía sábana con Charlie Weasley, Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott. A Penélope se la oía quejarse de la salida de aquel día desde su sábana.

―Ah, cómo deseo entretenimiento de verdad. La ópera, una obra de teatro, una gran boutique con toda la última moda de París… Cuando nos casemos, Lord Malfoy, insisto en que dividamos nuestro tiempo entre Londres y este pueblito. ―Draco no había hablado de su compromiso. No todavía. Sin embargo, a Hermione le dolía la mención de su casamiento. Penélope continuó―: Invitaremos a todos a Londres. Incluso su prima, la hija de muggles, es bienvenida, Lord Potter, aunque puede que no se encuentre en su elemento.

―Vaya, señorita, ¿siente la necesidad de desmoralizar a la gente a propósito para creerse más importante que los demás? ―preguntó Hermione―. Yo soy una señorita, igual que usted, y ni merezco ni justifico su indignación. Encuentro su compañía insulsa.

Harry y Theo sonrieron y Draco rió abiertamente.

―Lord Malfoy ―dijo Penélope―, tiene que defender mi honor por su reputación. Esta mujer me ha insultado.

―Como usted la insultó antes, podemos declararlo un empate ―dijo Draco.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a bajar por la colina.

―¿Necesita una escolta, señorita? ―preguntó Theo, levantándose.

―No, necesito soledad, señor. Eso es todo ―contestó.

Caminó en dirección al pueblo con la cabeza llena de pensamientos en lo que le pasaban cosas desagradables a Lady Clearwater. Entró en una pequeña iglesia, una no mucho más grande que la que había en la propiedad de Lord Malfoy. Rezó tanto como las ganas que tenía de ser amigable con el señor Zabini y la señorita Clearwater. Oyó unos pasos fuera, se quedó al lado de la ventana que tenía el cristal roto y escuchó.

―Lord Malfoy, ¿cuándo va a anunciar nuestro compromiso? Estoy cansada de esperar.

―Señorita, no voy a precipitarme y no voy a dejar que me incite a actuar. Haré que mi abogado revise el testamento de mi padre y, si es como usted dice, entonces anunciaré nuestro compromiso, pero no antes.

Hermione solo podía hacer conjeturas sobre lo que eso significaba, pero parecía que Draco se había resignado a casarse con ella. Aquellas palabras que habían dicho sin testigos no podían ser falsas. Draco estaba a punto de salir de su vida.

―¿Entonces no tiene intención de renunciar a su título o su casa? ―preguntó Penélope―. ¿Ni siquiera por el amor de una sangre sucia?

―Ni siquiera eso podría persuadirme para que renunciara todo lo que he conocido durante toda mi vida ―contestó él―. Mi casa es mi vida y la pureza de mi sangre es mi honor. Si tengo que casarme para mantener eso, entonces me casaré con usted. Pero, por ahora, no perdamos más el tiempo aquí. No me haga pensar en este asunto.

Hermione observó mientras la espantosa mujer se marchaba y vio el dolor y la confusión en la casa de Lord Malfoy. Draco entró en la iglesia y Hermione se enderezó tan pronto como entró y se giró hacia el frente.

―No deseo interrumpir su soledad, señorita Granger. ―Ella no lo saludó ni tampoco le pidió que se fuera. Se movió para sentarse en el banco de la primera fila―. ¿Señorita?

―Debe usted casarse con ella o perder su título, su fortuna y su casa, ¿no es eso? ―preguntó.

Lord Malfoy caminó hasta la primera fila, donde ella estaba sentada, y se sentó a su lado.

―Las cosas no son sencillas, ¿verdad?

―Solo respóndame a una cosa, señor. ¿Piensa casarse con ella en vez de renunciar a su rango, su nombre y su casa? ―Finalmente se giró hacia él.

―Señorita Hermione, no es tan sencillo como usted piensa. Mi nombre lo es todo. ¿Qué soy yo sin mi nombre? Mi casa es más que mi fortaleza: es mi santuario. Viste eso ―dijo―. La verdad es que estoy dividido entre mi honor y mi pasado y mis sentimientos y mi futuro.

―Usted ha resultado ser una gran decepción para mí, señor, pues su arrogancia es mayor y más profunda de lo que sospechaba al principio.

Hermione se levantó para irse, pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a quedarse. Él también se levantó.

―¡Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, señorita! ¡Al menos reconózcame eso! ¡Tengo mis obligaciones! ―Estaba en un dilema―. ¡Si solo fuera tan fácil elegir el amor antes que el deber! Aquí es donde reluce su verdadera ignorancia. ¡Cree que es fácil, pero no lo es!

―¡Señor, necesito que me escuche! ―gritó ella―. Le concederé un último favor y le escucharé cuando termine. Usted carece de algo. No es el hombre que yo pensaba. ¡Nunca encontrará la verdadera felicidad en el dinero o en títulos nobiliarios!

―¡Eso es fácil de decir para alguien que no tiene nada que perder! ―gritó él también―. Como he dicho, tengo obligaciones y deberes, de los cuales usted no tiene idea. Yo no tengo el lujo de dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Nada ha sido acordado todavía, pero si las cosas son lo que parecen, ¡entonces debería entender mi dilema!

―¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? ¿Mi bendición? ¿Es que no le importo ni un poco? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Le doy mi palabra, señorita, de que me importa muchísimo y siempre será así. Sin embargo, no debería hacerle perder el tiempo si usted no siente lo mismo ―contestó.

Hermione se apresuró hacia él y le señaló al pecho con el dedo.

―No asuma que conoce lo que siente mi corazón, señor, ¡cuando el suyo es una bestia voluble! ¡Agradezco haber averiguado ahora su verdadera personalidad!

Él permaneció inmutable, sin titubear ni una vez.

―¡Qué fácil es para la gente como tú el pensar que todo es amor, rosas y felicidad!

―Señor, no diga nada más de lo que podamos arrepentirnos. Y pensar que creía que teníamos la misma mentalidad. Pensaba que compartíamos una pasión. ―Hermione se llevó la mano al pelo y se quitó la cinta. La dejó caer al suelo, a donde cayó con gracia antes de aterrizar a los pies de Lord Malfoy―. Ya no me agradan su presencia ni sus pretensiones. Debe de ser hasta doloroso estar en la misma habitación que yo, una humilde sangre sucia.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él la cogió del brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta. Hermione se tropezó con la falda, pero no importó porque Draco tenía sus manos en los brazos de Hermione y la sostenía derecha.

―¡Es usted una hipócrita, señorita! ¡Me prometió complacencia y compasión! Me prometió tiempo. Me prometió darme tiempo para considerar las cosas y justo cuando estoy siendo un poco sincero con usted sobre lo que podría ocurrir, ¡usted incumple su palabra!

―Las palabras no significan nada para usted, ¿así que por qué deberían significar algo para mí? ¡Suélteme, señor! ―exclamó Hermione. Puso sus manos en los brazos de Draco igual que las manos de él estaban en los brazos de ella.

Draco estaba lleno de desesperación y agonía. Sí tan solo no tuviera que elegir… ¡pero tenía que hacerlo! Ella era una señorita y nunca podría pedirle que fuera más que su esposa y ahora, Y ahora no podía pedírselo, por lo que no podía ser nada para él.

―Es usted tan ignorante con lo que pasa a su alrededor. Está tan protegida en su capullo.

―No soy una ignorante, señor ―contestó Hermione con una nueva lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Draco aflojó el agarre, pero no la dejó marchar―. Todo lo que quería era a alguien que me escuchara, que me murmurara palabras amables, alguien que fuera mi amigo de verdad y mi compañero. Usted me pide más de lo que nunca podría darle y me ofrece menos de lo que yo necesito. Soy una mujer con un corazón que late por usted. Usted me dijo lo mismo una vez y ahora me entero de que quiere a su dinero y su prestigio más que a mí. ¿Cómo se sentiría usted?

Hermione inspiró y respiró dos veces de manera firme, pero irregular. ¡A él ya no le importaba lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal! Lord Malfoy sabía que si se enteraba de la verdad, ella sufriría. Bien, el sufría también.

―Tiene un buen corazón, señorita Granger. Bien, terminaremos con nuestra amistad a partir de este momento porque yo no puedo darle lo que desea y mis opciones son escasas. ―Finalmente soltó los hombros de Hermione. Ni se había dado cuenta de que aún los estaba sosteniendo. Levantó la manó y le tocó la cara―. Hay algo más que quiero que sepa. ―Ella lloró abiertamente con lágrimas caprichosas que la destruían y humillaban. Su tacto se prolongó en la cara de Hermione y Draco apartó una lágrima con el dedo. ―Deseo… ―se paró.

―¿Desea? ―preguntó ella.

―Deseo… ―se pró otra vez.

―¿El qué, señor? ¡Dígalo! ¿Qué es lo que desea? ―preguntó entre lágrimas.

―La deseo a usted ―dijo con sencillez. Puso las dos manos en la cara de Hermione y la estudió a conciencia. Bien podría ser la última vez que mirara a su encantador rostro. La soltó y recogió la cinta del suelo―. Quédeselo. Es suyo.

Quería decir mucho más. Quería besar sus mejillas mojadas de lágrimas y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, pero Harry Potter le había dicho hoy que rompiera con ella ahora porque pensaba que sería más fácil a la larga si las cosas no se ponían a su favor. Había aceptado y por ello se había asegurado de que ella oyera la conversación con la señorita Clearwater. Saber todo aquello no servía para aliviar el dolor.

Su mano volvió una vez más a la mejilla de la chica. Esta vez solo sus yemas le tocaron la piel por si acaso le quemara el contacto. Parecía que su mano estaba vacía sin el consuelo de la de ella. La retiró rápidamente y miró al piso.

Hermione dejó caer la cinta en el piso una vez más y se giró para marcharse. "Bien podría ser esta la última vez que veo su cara", pensó para sí. Con ese pensamiento, se giró de nuevo.

―Espero que su dinero y su sangre pura de lugar a un matrimonio duradero y feliz.

Salió del pequeño edificio de madera y corrió de vuelta a los comercios.

―Rechazarla a sido la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida y ganármela de nuevo será la más dulce ―dijo en voz alta.

_(En el siguiente capítulo: Hermione se mete en problemas porque descubre el secreto de alguien)._

_¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la espera, pero me alegra saber que todavía siguen atentos a la historia :). Desafortunadamente, no creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta junio, que es cuando acabo todo este lío de exámenes y trabajos en el que me he metido. Estoy a tope y la razón por la que he podido traducir este capítulo es que ya lo tenía a medias desde hacía un tiempo… ¡Sean pacientes, por favor! Espero que sigan bien n_n_


	18. Confesiones y mentiras

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo 18 – Confesiones y mentiras:**

Hermione Granger corrió hacia la zona comercial, tan lejos de la iglesia como pudo, y bajó por un callejón. Le daba igual a dónde la llevara mientras la llevara muy, muy lejos de él.

¿Cómo podía haberla engañado tanto? ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado con su personalidad? ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en él? Cómo, de hecho. La única explicación era el amor. Le amaba. La pregunta que suplicaba ser respondida o, al caso, preguntada, era: ¿la amaba él a ella?

¿Tenía razón él al asumir que alguien como ella, y ella solo podía suponer que se refería a una hija de muggles, nunca podría entender su difícil situación? Hermione entendía. Entendía más de lo que él se pensaba, pues lo que sí que sabía, más que cualquier otra cosa, era que ella le había dado su corazón libremente y que él se lo había devuelto con la misma libertad. Se había terminado. Todo estaba hecho. Lo que había entre ellos, y lo que pudiera haber habido, se había terminado.

Al principio, anoche y otra vez esta mañana con la carta, le había pedido que esperara por él. Le había suplicado que lo entendiera. Le había dicho que tuviera paciencia, pero, al final, con el transcurso de los eventos, nada de eso importaba. Él había impuesto el final en el momento en el que le había dicho a Penelope Clearwater que no renunciaría a su título y a su casa por una hija de muggles.

Pues que así fuera.

Da la impresión de que la felicidad y la tristeza en la vida de cada persona son cortas y amargas, pero hacen a cada persona ser como es. Solo que Hermione no sabía por qué tenía que sentir amor para que luego se lo arrebataran y reemplazaran con dolor. Por tanto, Hermione huyó para distanciarse a sí mima del hombre en cuestión y de sus retorcidas reglas de compromiso.

La señorita Clearwater y el señor Zabini eran unos embusteros; estaba segura de ello. También estaba segura de que su propia astucia podía rivalizar con la de ellos en cualquier momento. Se creían que eran astutos, hábiles e inteligentes. ¡Estaban engañando a Lord Malfoy y hasta él lo creía! ¿Por qué no los citaba y les exigía la verdad? ¡Era una sarta de tonterías! ¡Si Lord Malfoy no podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo, quizás ella tendría que hacerlo por él!

Hermione llegó a un vecindario indeseable, más bien a una aldea, por un camino ventoso lejos del pueblo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos de venganza que no se dio cuenta lo lejos que la habían llevado sus pies. Sin embargo, había alguien que sí se había dado cuenta. Esa persona la había seguido por fuera del camino, por el interior del bosque. Hermione estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de dónde estaba.

Las casitas estaban hechas polvo y en ruinas. Por lo que parecía, no todo el mundo en aquella comunidad mágica era tan pudiente como Lord Potter o Lord Malfoy. Es más, se habría arriesgado a pensar que la mayoría de esta gente no vivía tan bien como los Weasleys.

Hermione se giró para volver atrás sin darse cuenta de que un hombre se le acercó por detrás.

¡Draco Malfoy tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos! Había dicho todas las cosas que no debía decir; había HECHO todas las cosas que no debía hacer. Y ahora iba a pagar, a pagar seriamente. Sabía que Snape y el antiguo abogado de su padre habían mentido sobre la herencia. Para empezar, no había más herederos. Además, a su padre no se le habría ocurrido que Draco se pudiera casar con una mujer que no fuera de sangre pura, por lo que ¿para qué tomar precauciones?

Sí, había sido estúpido hacer un contrato de matrimonio, pero eso era lo normal para los sangre pura. No significaba nada. Hasta ahora, el abogado de Draco no había sido capaz de probar que los documentos hubieran sido falsificados, pero sabía que al final saldrían victoriosos. ¿Entonces por qué se comportaba con la señorita Granger de manera tan mezquina? Le había pedido, no suplicado, que tuviera fe en él y, entonces, había dejado que sus inseguridades salieran a la superficie y le traicionaran. Le dolía admitir la verdad: la amaba. La amaba tanto que no la podía dejar ir incluso si el codicilo del testamento era auténtico. Daría su vida por esa mujer, al igual que su mente, su cuerpo y su alma. ¿Qué era el derecho de nacimiento y el dinero en comparación con otras cosas de la vida?

Tenía que encontrarla rápido. Tenía que pedirle su perdón. Aunque aún tenían que ser precavidos, pues no confiaba en Blaise Zabini. El primo de Hermione le había dicho aquella mañana que tenía información fiable de que Blaise estaba detrás del posible robo de su carruaje. ¡A Draco le costaba entenderlo! ¿Habían pensado los "aspirantes a ladrones" que estaban robando a Lord Malfoy o sabían los muy bastardos que ella estaba en el carruaje? De cualquier manera, Harry y Draco decidieron que era mejor seguir adelante con la falsa relación con la señorita Clearwater y debilitar la relación, que estaba floreciendo, con la señorita Granger. Era más fácil mantenerla a salvo de esa manera. Sería más fácil ver quién era el objetivo ese día si no estaban juntos.

Era difícil para él admitirlo. No quería estar lejos de ella. Tenía que encontrarla aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Corrió en la dirección en la que creía que había ido. Draco se sentía como si hubiera pasado la última semana corriendo detrás de ella, literalmente, y también como si no la hubiera alcanzado todavía y que quizás nunca lo haría. ¡Al diablo con todo!

―¡Señorita Granger! ―exclamó un hombre mientras salía de una casa en ruinas con el techo de paja―. ¿Qué está haciendo por estos lares?

El otro hombre que la había estado siguiendo se metió de nuevo en el bosque.

―¿Señor Flint? ―preguntó Hermione―. Imagine qué sorpresa la mía también. No vivirá aquí, ¿no? ―preguntó, señalando la casa.

Él se rió.

―¡Por Merlín, no! Ahora dígame: ¿cómo es que una joven educada como usted está sola, sin acompañante y en esta parte abandonada del pueblo?

―Estoy con unos amigos, algunos de los cuales son conocidos suyos. Estamos explorando el pueblo y preparado un picnic ―contestó ella.

―Y aún no me ha contestado. A menos que esté explorando sola o planeando cenar aquí, le suplico que me diga a qué ha venido.

―Caminé hasta aquí sin que mis amigos se dieran cuenta y de manera totalmente inconsciente. Esa es la verdad, señor.

―Tsk, tsk. Es usted una insensata, ¿no? Alejarse tanto de una cara amiga, bueno, excepto por mí, y tan lejos de sus amigos ―dijo él, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Hermione lo inspeccionó por un momento y lo aceptó. Flint se dirigió al camino que llevaba al pueblo.

―¿Y qué está haciendo un caballero como usted aquí? ¿Caridad? ―preguntó ella, divertida.

―¡Ja! Qué dama tan atrevida y, aún así, divertida. Si conociera mi personalidad, nunca habría preguntado cosa semejante ―apuntó él. Le hizo un gesto en dirección a la casa de la que había salido―: Estaba haciendo una visita.

―¿Una visita? ¿A una dama, quizás? ―preguntó Hermione.

Flint se rió otra vez.

―¿Vamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro?

―No conozco otra manera de ser ―admitió ella―. Estoy muy cansada de las mentiras.

―De acuerdo. Entonces, sí, una dama. Mi amante, para ser exactos ―respondió con sencillez.

―Oh ―dijo ella despacio―. Su amiga vive aquí, ¿no?

―Sí, mi amante vive aquí ―le corrigió―. Es una hija de muggles, igual que usted.

Hermione empezaba a entender.

―Así que es hija de muggles. ¿He aquí la razón de que sea su amante y no su esposa?

―Señorita Granger, tiene un don para ser sincera, ¿no? Lo encuentro molesto ―mintió―. ¿Sabe? No todos los hijos de muggles tienen tanta suerte como usted de tener a un rico vizconde como primo, un lord de sangre pura como patrón o tantos amigos a su disposición. No todos tienen padres comprensivos que los tratan bien, que no les tengan miedo o que consideren que su magia es un regalo y no una maldición.

―Señor, si la tiene en tan alta estima, ¿por qué no se casa con ella, la asciende de clase y la trata con respeto? No busque ponerme en mi lugar cuando usted está en el mismo que yo ―reflexionó.

―No iba con pretensiones ―dijo con una voz retumbante.

―Eso me han dicho antes, un par de veces hoy ―contestó Hermione.

―Mi amante es una mujer casada. Un escándalo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Flint sin realmente buscar una respuesta―. Si no, me habría casado con ella, pero con las cosas así ella no lo aceptaría. Raro, ¿no?

―Mucho ―se rió Hermione.

―¿Está muy sorprendida de mis confesiones de hoy, señorita Granger?

―Creo que ya no hay nada de este pueblo o de sus habitantes que pueda sorprenderme, señor Flint ―sentenció ella.

Habían llegado al pueblo y ella retiró su mano del brazo de Flint.

―Bueno, creo que es ahora cuando debo marcharme. Parece que ya no soy bienvenido.

―Me ha servido de mucho, señor, y aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy alegre, aprecio su sinceridad ―dijo Hermione.

Flint sonrió.

―Aunque yo valoro eso, señorita, solo dije esas palabras por respeto. Respeto por usted y por mí mismo, ya que Lord Malfoy está de pie al otro lado de la calle con una expresión muy desagradable en la cara. ¿Cree que está esperando por usted?

Malfoy empezó a cruzar la calle y ya podía oír la conversación.

―No lo creo, señor. Ni siquiera somos amigos ―contestó Hermione.

Miró hacia Malfoy a sabiendas de que había escuchado su declaración y le pareció que estaba deprimido. "Bien", pensó rápidamente y, con la misma rapidez, se arrepintió de su propia actitud y de la depresión de Malfoy.

―¿Por qué ya no son amigos? ―preguntó Flint. El señor Malfoy ya estaba con ellos―. Dígame, Malfoy, ¿por qué usted y la dama ya no son amigos?

―Por mi compromiso con la señorita Clearwater, asumo―contestó, cortante.

―¿Su compromiso? Entonces Zabini tenía razón. ¿Debo ofrecer mis felicitaciones o mis condolencias? ―preguntó.

―Ninguna sería bienvenida o esperada, señor ―respondió Malfoy. Se volvió hacia Hermione―: Su primo debe de estar muy preocupado. Debería volver con los demás.

―Su prometida debe de estar también preocupada. Usted también debería volver ―respondió con mordacidad.

Draco se dirigió a Flint.

―Mi compromiso, como le llaman, no se hará público todavía y apreciaría su discreción.

―Oh, yo soy todo discreción, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? ―preguntó sonriendo a Hermione―. Admito que pensaba que Zabini mentía cuando se regodeó con que usted se iba a casar con esa chica pesada. ―Se volvió otra vez hacia Hermione y dijo―: Sé que no me comporté adecuadamente la última vez que nos vimos y me disculpo. Creo que es usted encantadora y, aunque mis maneras no son tan refinadas como las de Lord Malfoy o el señor Nott, sigo siendo un caballero, especialmente comparado con el señor Zabini. ―Ladeó el sombrero hacia Malfoy, besó a Hermione en la mano y terminó con un―: Quizás otro día, Lord Malfoy, podría hacer un hueco para que le explique las razones que tengo para decir eso. Es una buena historia, se lo prometo. ―Se dirigió hacia Hermione por última vez y, con aire indiferente, dijo―: Espero verla de nuevo, señorita, aunque sea para ver su bonita cara. ―Le besó la mano otra vez y la sostuvo demasiado tiempo, en opinión de Draco―. Como está sin compromiso, ¿puedo ser su acompañante a la feria que habrá en la ciudad el próximo fin de semana?

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

―Creo que no, señor ―dijo Hermione.

Draco quitó la mano de Hermione de la de Flint y la dejó caer rápidamente.

―Reúnase conmigo esta noche a la Mansión, venga solo y cuénteme qué es lo que sabe ―le exigió Draco.

―Vale, vale, Malfoy ―dijo Flint, empezando a reír.

―¿Se está riendo de mí, señor, o de Lord Malfoy? ―preguntó Hermione.

Flint no contestó.

―Yo diría que de los dos, señorita ―contestó Draco.

―Que se diviertan en su excursión ―dijo Flint en lugar de confirmar o denegar las acusaciones dirigidas a él―. Que tengan un buen día.

Desapareció al instante.

Hermione se giró hacia Lord Malfoy, que parecía malhumorado y enfadado.

―¿Por qué estaba con ese insoportable? ―le gritó y la agarró del brazo.

―¿Qué le importa? ―preguntó ella―. No puede tener las dos cosas. No puede decir que me desea y pedirme que le dé mi corazón cuando usted no puede hacer lo mismo. No puede quererme un minuto y pedirme que me marche al siguiente. No puede esperar que le dé mi corazón cuando ya se lo he dado y devolvérmelo roto y magullado. No puede actuar con indiferencia y luego comportarse como si le importara.

Draco sabía que ella tenía razón. No quería creer que las cosas estuvieran tan deterioradas que no se pudieran reparar. Cuando la soltó, ella intentó correr de vuelta con los otros, pero solo llegó a la boca del callejón. Draco la cogió de nuevo por el brazo. Antes de que volviera con los otros, tenía que decir lo que había en su corazón.

―He cambiado de parecer, señorita Granger.

―¡Sorpresa! Ha cambiado de parecer otra vez ―exclamó ella.

Draco se giró para mirarla con enfado, pero vio una sonrisa en su bonita y dulce cara, así que comprendió que era de broma.

―Romperé el compromiso sin importar lo que ocurra ―dijo con humildad.

―No, Lord Malfoy, no quiero que haga eso. ―Aquella frase lo sorprendió. Malfoy dejó de caminar y se giró hacia ella, quien seguía hablando―. Me guardaría rencor a mí y a las razones detrás de esa decisión.

―La verdad es que no puedo vivir sin usted. ―La cogió de la manga y la llevó al final del callejón, detrás de las tiendas no sea que hubiera ojos al acecho―. Esta es mi decisión, correcta o equivocada, para bien o para mal, y usted no tiene ni voz ni voto.

Hermione bufó.

―La tengo. Tengo voz y mi voz dice que ya no deseo su compañía. ―Haría lo correcto. Si él no podía ser fuerte, entonces ella lo sería.

―Miente y eso me apena. Sé que dice cosas que no siente.

Por alguna razón, Malfoy le sonrió y eso hizo que Hermione se enfadara. Quizás estaba enfadada porque ÉL decía conocer su corazón mejor que ella y estaría en lo cierto.

―Quizás, pero permítame el privilegio de hacerlo. Ahora suélteme del brazo antes de que alguien nos vea. Debemos volver con nuestros amigos ―suplicó.

―No tiene ni voz ni voto ―repitió.

Draco puso la mano por detrás del cuello de Hermione, lo que la asombró totalmente. Le tocó la piel desnuda y sus dedos rozaron los rizos que allí caían. La atrajo hacia su pecho. Hermione se sentía mareada y tenía un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen. Ahora que su cuerpo se atrevía a tocar el de Draco y que él tenía su implacable y fuerte mano en el cuello de Hermione, bajó la cabeza hacia la de ella.

¡Iba a besarla!

¡A ella, una mujer soltera que no era su prometida!

¡A ella, una hija de muggles!

¡A ella!

Hermione quería que él la besara, pero estaría mal. La vería a ella de la misma manera que el señor Flint veía a su amante, es decir, que las hijas de muggles eran amantes aceptables, pero no esposas. Incluso el señor Zabini y la señorita Clearwater habían dicho que Draco podía tenerla como querida siempre que tomara a la señorita Clearwater como esposa. ¿Era eso lo que le estaba proponiendo con ese beso? ¿Era eso lo que él esperaba de ella? ¿Es que no sentía respeto o amor por ella? ¿Se creía que ella tampoco los sentía por él? No funcionaría. Sus defensas desaparecerían y haría lo que le pidiera si sus labios tocaban los de ella. ¡Todo estaría perdido!

¡Draco quería besarla!

Draco era siempre un hombre egoísta que anteponía sus deseos y necesidades por encima de los de los demás. Estaba dispuesto a vivir sin su título y su fortuna, pero no a herir a Hermione de ninguna forma o arruinar su reputación. Así que no la besaría, por ahora. No hasta que llegaran a un acuerdo. En su lugar, la abrazó. La atrajo hacia su pecho y su cuerpo suave, pero obstinado, se moldeó perfectamente con el suyo. Tenía la boca al lado de su oreja, con el aliento en su cuello.

―La amo. No puedo vivir sin usted.

Hermione dejó que la abrazara. Se sentía derrotada y también en paz. Puso las manos en su pecho y lo separó un poco. El aflojó el agarre, pero lo mantuvo.

La misma persona que la había estado observando desde el bosque fue testigo de todo el intercambio y no estaba nada complacida. ¡Para nada! ¡No dejaría que la sangre sucia ganara!

¡Hermione deseaba haber aprendido a aparecerse! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho, habría desaparecido! Lejos, muy, muy lejos a lugares desconocidos.

―¡Por favor, suélteme!

―No puedo dejarle en este estado ―explicó Draco―. O antes de oír las mismas palabras de usted.

―Enséñeme a aparecerme ―dijo Hermione de repente―. Me debe una clase. Recuerdo las tres palabras. ¡Enséñeme a aparecerme ahora! ―Empezó a llorar.

La mano de Draco abandonó el brazo de Hermione para acariciarle la cara con cuidado. Tuvo que sonreír ante la extraña criatura a la que adoraba.

―¿A dónde iría?

―Lejos de usted ―admitió ella.

―¿Me abaldonaría de verdad? ―preguntó Draco.

―Sí ―mintió.

―Si ese es el caso, nunca le enseñaré ―contestó―. No quiero que me abandone nunca.

―¡HERMIONE! ―gritó Harry.

―¡Por favor, señor, mi primo me llama! ―le dijo con urgencia.

―Ya no la estoy agarrando. Vaya con él, si debe hacerlo, siempre y cuando vuelva a mí algún día ―contestó Draco.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

―¡SEÑORITA GRANGER! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ―gritó Charlie Weasley.

Hermione miró a Draco.

―Necesito…

―¿Qué necesita? ―preguntó él.

―¡SEÑORITA GRANGER! ―gritó alguien más.

―Necesito que usted... ―se paró. Quería acabar la frase con un "me deje ir", pero era incapaz de terminar las palabras.

―¿Necesita que yo qué? ―preguntó Draco de nuevo. Esto era casi idéntico a la conversación en la iglesia.

―Le necesito ―fue todo lo que consiguió decir. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Hermione se alejó de él corriendo hacia el sonido de su nombre. Llegó a la parte delantera de la tienda, miró hacia atrás y corrió hacia él una vez más.

―No haga nada precipitado todavía. Espere y vea si puede demostrar que el codicilo es auténtico. Sé que todo irá bien. EL señor Flint sabe algo del señor Zabini y la señorita Clearwater. Estoy segura. Retrase la boda, incluso el compromiso oficial, tanto como pueda, pero no haga nada que provoque la cólera o el rencor de esos dos por ahora. Yo también le amo y esperaré por usted. Sufriré hasta el día en el que pueda ser suya de verdad. Le necesito, señor.

Su confesión hacía que se sintiera lleno de esperanza. Reemplazaba la desesperación con anticipación. Draco asintió y ella corrió hacia la plaza. Draco esperó unos minutos y la siguió. La otra persona esperó un poco más y los siguió también.

(_En el siguiente capítulo: Draco le da otra clase a Hermione)._

N/T: ¡Hola! Pues todavía no es junio ni de lejos y ya he vuelto a actualizar xD He usado mis ratos libres para seguir traduciendo y, por lo que parece, estoy encontrando tiempo donde no lo hay. Ámenme xD Con respecto a la historia, la encuentro demasiado pastelosa… lol En fin, ¡nos vemos!


	19. Una prueba más allá de la amistad

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira Hamato, lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

**Capítulo 19 - Una prueba más allá de la amistad -**

El sol que entraba a través de las cortinas de encaje era demasiado brillante, por lo que Hermione sabía qué hora era. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se sentó. Aún se sentía cansada, pero solo hasta que se acordó de que tenía clase hoy. ¡Una clase con Lord Malfoy!

Se levantó con prisas de la cama, se lavó rápidamente la cara y se vistió. Después de las "confesiones de callejón" de ayer, Lord Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le pidió permiso para continuar enseñando a su prima. La señorita Clearwater no estaba contenta ni tampoco lo estaba el señor Zabini, pero Hermione no esperaba que lo estuvieran. Harry dio su consentimiento con una condición: que las clases fueran en la Mansión Potter. Lupin estaría indispuesto y Harry tenía negocios que atender y no podía enviarla a la Mansión Malfoy sin un acompañante.

¡Qué alegría! ¡Iba a tener clase! ¡Lo que tuviera que aprender le daba igual! Iba a verle a ÉL y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Hermione estaba leyendo un libro en la entrada, esperando a que llegara, cuando por fin la campanilla sonó. Hermione revoloteó hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

―Lord Malfoy ―dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Señorita Granger, ¿tiene la costumbre de responder a la puerta? Para eso están los sirvientes, ¿sabe? ―dijo con fingido desdén―. El decoro establece que una mujer joven como usted no debe nunca responder a la puerta por sí sola.

Ella le miró fijamente por un momento.

―¿Esta es la lección de hoy?

―No sabía que necesitara lecciones de decoro, pero, si es así, entonces sí ―respondió.

Hermione le cerró la puerta en la cara. Draco frunció el ceño. También tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso. Casi le hacía reír. Estaba encantado con la actitud amistosa que tenía hoy. Se quedó ahí, preguntándose qué hacer, cuando la chica abrió la puerta otra vez.

―Toque la campanilla otra vez, señor, para poder demostrarle que he aprendido de mis errores.

Hermione cerró la puerta. Draco se rió y tocó la campanilla otra vez. Esperó, esperó y esperó. Finalmente, el mayordomo de Harry abrió la puerta.

―Soy Lord Malfoy. Vengo a ver a la señorita Granger ―dijo Draco.

El hombre se giró hacia Hermione, quien estaba a su lado.

―Es Lord Malfoy, señorita.

―Déjele pasar ―contestó ella.

El mayordomo abrió del todo la puerta y traspasó el umbral.

―Se supone que tampoco debe quedarse ahí y esperar por un caballero, señorita ―respondió Draco.

―Cuando vea a un caballero, me aseguraré de recordar ese consejo tan sagaz. Entonces, ¿quiere que demos una clase de verdad o no? ―preguntó―. Pensaba que podríamos dar la clase fuera. Hay una glorieta en el jardín de las rosas. Está todo recubierto de cristal, con ventanas alrededor. Nos protegería de la lluvia inminente, pero hoy hace un día muy bonito y casi no hay viento. La glorieta es uno de mis lugares favoritos para esconderme de todo el mundo.

―¿Y está dispuesta a compartirlo conmigo? ―le preguntó Draco, sonriendo.

―Si promete no decírselo a nadie ―le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Muéstrame el camino ―dijo con la mano en frente de él.

Mientras la seguía por la enorme casa, al jardín y más allá, pasaron el jardín de las rosas hasta una gran glorieta cubierta. Entonces, Draco notó algo. Hermione caminaba dando saltitos. Se la veía relajada y feliz. ¿Se atrevería a negar que estuviera guapa? Llevaba el pelo recogido, con mechones rizados colgando en la espalda y los hombros y que saltaban con sus pasos.

Hermione le miró mientras entraban en el edificio.

―¿Qué aprenderemos hoy, Lord Malfoy?

―Por favor, cuando estemos en compañía del otro, permítame llamarla Hermione y tú llámame Draco.

―Draco. ―Hermione quería probar y ver cómo sonaba. Su nombre se deslizó por su lengua.

―Hermione ―contestó él. El nombre venía acompañado de la cara de la chica que le perseguía en sus sueños por la noche―. Pensaba que podríamos aprender la aparición. No tengo mi libro de Runas Antiguas conmigo y tampoco pensaba enseñarle Aritmancia hoy, así que pensaba que necesitas más aprender a aparecerte más que cualquier otra cosa. Quiere aprender a aparecerse, ¿no?

―Muchísimo ―contestó.

―Creo que sería prudente, ya que se pierde usted tanto y como mínimo una vez al día, que sea capaz de volver sola a casa en caso de necesidad.

Draco se quitó los guantes y su frac marrón y los colocó en una tumbona. Hermione le observó con una mirada de suficiencia.

―Ayer no me perdí ―le recordó. Se preguntó por qué se había quitado el frac. Hacía bastante calor en aquel lugar cubierto de cristal e incluso con todas las ventanas abiertas hacía humedad. Hacía un día cálido y brillante y, de repente, Hermione se sintió claustrofóbica. No tenía nada que ver con Malfoy; de eso estaba segura―. ¿Necesito mis listones?

―¿Los tiene a mano? ―le preguntó.

Ella los sacó del bolsillo.

―Sí, y ya que no tienes nada que decir a mi anterior afirmación, tengo que aclarar que ayer no me perdí en ningún momento. Solo para aclararlo.

―No. Ayer solo era una fugitiva. ―Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano abierta―. Los listones, por favor ―ordenó.

Hermione también tendió su mano. Draco le rozó la palma con los dedos en un gesto íntimo. Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo y Draco pareció complacido. No sabía en qué punto se encontraba su relación, pero al menos le había obsequiado con un sonrojo.

Draco puso los listones en el suelo separados por la misma distancia. Caminó al lado de cada uno y leyó las palabras en alto.

―Determinación, destino y deliberación. Memoríselo. Son las únicas cosas que tiene que tener en mente cuando se aparezca. Debe despejar la mente de todo menos de estas palabras. Entonces, ¿tiene la varita?

―En mi bolsillo, Draco ―contestó.

Casi dijo "señor", pero se acordó de decir su nombre en el último momento. Draco sonrió. Ella estaba desconcertada por lo que él había hecho últimamente, pero estaba contenta de hacerle sonreír.

―Tiene que estar en contacto con su varita para aparecerse. A veces, la gente tiene protecciones y encantamientos anti-aparición para que la persona no se pueda aparecer dentro o fuera de una casa o para que ciertas personas sean las únicas que puedan. Estoy seguro de que esta glorieta no tiene protecciones de esas. Estaremos a salvo, estoy seguro.

―Yo también lo estoy ―dijo Hermione. Cogió la varita del bolsillo.

―Aunque Lord Potter tiene protecciones como esas, me imagino ―comentó Draco. Sentía curiosidad.

―La verdad es que no lo sé ―admitió Hermione.

Draco lo descubriría de alguna manera. Necesitaba saber si Hermione estaba a salvo. Caminó hacia ella.

―Bien, ahora que tiene la varita, ponte en el primer listón. ―Ella fue hasta el primer listón y se puso encima. Draco caminó por detrás de ella―. Ahora, despeje su mente de todos los pensamientos. Con deliberación, piense solo en su destino, que será el siguiente listón. Con determinación, piense solo en nuestro destino. Piense solo en esto. Libere su mente de toda distracción. ―Draco se puso frente a ella. Hermione cerró los ojos―. No necesita cerrar los ojos.

―Pero es que usted me distrae, milord, y estoy segura de que esa no es ninguna de las tres D ―comentó con sinceridad. Draco sonrió e incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada. Hermione abrió un ojo―: Su risa me distrae también.

―Cierre los oídos igual que los ojos, entonces ―dijo Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos.

―¿Cómo cierra uno los oídos?

―¿Deberíamos parar? ―preguntó Draco. Se cruzó de brazos.

―No, pero deje de distraerme ―dijo Hermione―. No puedo evitar que me distraiga.

―Igualmente, señorita, no puedo evitar distraerla ―respondió con sinceridad. Con los ojos de Hermione cerrados, Draco se acercó más a ella, cara a cara.

―¿Tengo que decir algo? ―preguntó ella, apenas más alto que un susurro.

Draco la oyó, pero se inclinó igualmente para tener una excusa para acercarse más.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la cara de Draco estaba justo enfrente de la de ella. Soltó un gritito y se llevó la mano al pecho. Empezó a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Draco la agarró de los brazos.

―El listón, Hermione. Quédase en el listón. ―Después de devolverle el equilibrio, la soltó.

Hermione empezó a repetir la pregunta otra vez con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Tengo que…? ―fue lo que llegó a decir.

―Shhh ―le pidió Draco.

―Pero… ―empezó ella.

―Shhh ―la mandó a callar de nuevo con más urgencia.

Draco puso su dedo índice levantó el dedo hacia la boca de Hermione y, en uno de los gestos más cariñosos y atrayentes que le había mostrado, le puso el dedo en los labios. La sensación fue tan breve que podría habérsela imaginado. Hermione no intentó repetir su pregunta.

―Señorita, simplemente no hable e intente concentrarse. ―Cuando ninguna palabra salió de su boca tras varios segundos, añadió―: ¿Se está concentrando?

Hermione se estaba concentrando. Sin embargo, se estaba concentrando en las cosas equivocadas. Se estaba concentrando en el sonido de su voz de barítono y en la manera en la que esta le acariciaba la piel, con sus tonos resonando contra su cuerpo como si fueran besos. Su voz la recubría como si fuera terciopelo.

Hermione se estaba concentrando en su ropa refinada, parte de la cual se había quitado, y en lo guapo que estaba. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía verlo con los ojos de la mente. Draco estaba elegante con sus pantalones de montar beis, sus largas botas marrones, su barroco chaleco verde y su refinada camisa de seda con el pañuelo blanco.

Hermione se estaba concentrando en sus ojos grises, tan suaves y cálidos a pesar de su color frío, y en cómo miraban a su interior a través de las ventanas del alma de Hermione.

Se estaba concentrando en su respiración casi silenciosa, que se estaba haciendo más ruidosa, lo que significaba que estaba incluso más cerca que antes si era posible. Hermione sabía que había pasado de estar en frente de ella ha estar detrás por el hecho de que sentía su cálido aliento en la parte de atrás del cuello.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Giró la cabeza lentamente, por encima del hombro, muy lentamente, para mirarle a la cara.

―¿Sigue concentrándose? ―preguntó Draco.

―Aún hay demasiadas cosas que me distraen ―admitió ella.

Draco se preguntó que podría estar distrayéndola. La pequeña habitación estaba en silencio y no había más gente cerca. Él era su única compañía. ¿Podría estar distrayéndola él? Ella lo distraía a él. La curva de su cuello, su piel color crema, su pelo que olía a fresas y la subida y bajada de su pecho mientras aumentaba su respiración. De ahí la razón por la que se había puesto detrás de ella, pero le distraía igualmente por detrás.

Sus hombros, sus brazos, la forma en la que su pelo estaba recogido, con la misma cinta de ayer… Todo lo distraía. Sí, estaba distraído.

―Cierre los ojos otra vez e intente relajarse. No servirá de nada si no puede relajarse. ―Con la espalda de Hermione hacia él, Draco puso las manos en sus brazos. La piel desnuda estaba cálida e incitante bajo su tacto. Bajó las manos hacia las manos de Hermione. Sostuvo la mano de la varita de Hermione con la mano de ella en la de él. ―Imagínese solo el listón rojo que está enfrente de usted. No el verde en el que está ni el azul que está enfrente de su hermano. El rojo, Hermione. ―La respiración de Hermione se incrementó con eco de sus suaves palabras en de oído. Cada palabra le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Draco continuó―: Relaje su cuerpo: su mano sostiene la varita con tanta fuerza que podría partirla en dos. ―Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella al final de la varita. Draco retiró sus manos y las puso en los ojos de Hermione, lo que no era necesario porque ella aún los tenía cerrados―. El listón rojo, Hermione. Imagíneselo y nada más. Deje que la atraiga hacia sí.

Finalmente Hermione se relajó y lo único que vio fue el listón. Draco retiró las manos. Hermione sintió un empuje desde dentro que empezó en su estómago. Sus brazos y piernas estaban muy unidas y su pecho cerrado. Intentó que su mente no se concentrara en lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Intentó pensar solo en el listón rojo. Sentía que le espachurraban el cuerpo, como si estuviera pasando por un túnel. Intentó con ganas permanecer tranquila y, después de unos segundos, todo cesó.

Hermione abrió los ojos y suspiró.

―Lo siento, Lord Malfoy. No ha funcionado. Quizás la aparición es demasiado difícil para mí en este momento. Lo intentaré otra vez.

Draco se rió. Hermione se giró para mirarle y Draco le estaba sonriendo. Desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hermione miró hacia abajo. Estaba en el listón rojo y él se había quedado en el verde.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras de la sorpresa. Lo había hecho ¡y a la primera! Sentía que era merecedora de elogios por su hazaña. Hermione puso la varita de nuevo en el bolsillo y corrió hacia Draco llena de júbilo. Lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando a los dos estupefactos.

―¡Lo hice! ―exclamó Hermione―. ¿Lo vio? ¡Lo hice! ―Quitó los brazos del cuello de Draco y se agarró las manos con fuerza. Se alejó―. Oh, lo siento. Ahora necesito otra lección de etiqueta, me temo.

―Yo no estoy tan seguro, señorita. Creo que esa reacción podría haber sido apropiada. Nunca había visto a nadie aparecerse a la primera. ―La felicidad de Hermione era contagiosa. Su piel ardía en donde ella lo había rodeado con sus brazos.

Ahora ambos estaban distraídos el uno con el otro otra vez. El uno era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia del otro. Draco dio dos zancadas hacia ella. Los pies de Hermione permanecieron en el sitio como si estuvieran arraigados al suelo. Draco quería abrazarla de nuevo. Esa era la cosa más emocionante que le había pasado hoy o, quizás, nunca. Draco estaba seguro que su felicidad tenía más que ver con la felicidad de Hermione que con el éxito de su aparición. Hermione sonrió. Estaba encantadora.

―Lo ha hecho muy bien, Hermione ―le dijo Draco―. Nunca he visto a nadie que lo hiciera tan bien. Intentémoslo otra vez, por favor.

Pues eso hicieron. Lo intentaron varias veces más, del listón rojo al azul, del azul al verde. Draco fue poniendo los listones cada vez más lejos. La última vez puso uno fuera de la estructura cerrada de cristal. Cada intento fue la perfección. Después del último, Hermione corrió por la glorieta con el listón azul en la mano.

―¿Lo vio, Draco? ¡Lo he hecho otra vez! ¡De dentro a fuera!

Draco se rió.

―Sí, de dentro a afuera, Hermione ―dijo―. Debería venir y sentarse. No es sabio aparecerse y desaparecerse demasiado en un día. Tiene que descansar y recuperar energía. La aparición necesita mucha magia y es mejor no hacerlo demasiadas veces seguidas.

Draco apuntó a un pequeño banco de hierro. Hermione lo siguió su orden y se sentó. Draco se sentó a su lado.

―Me sorprende que haya sido capaz de hacerlo una vez, y menos muchas ―admitió Hermione―. Quizás ahora podríamos aprender otra cosa.

―Quizás podría dejarme descansar a mí también ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa― Además, se lo dije antes: no tengo mis libros y apostaría a que ha leído todos los libros de Lord Potter sobre Runas Antiguas.

Él tenía razón, por supuesto, pero Hermione no quería aprender más Runas Antiguas.

―No es Runas o cosas así lo que quiero aprender. Quiero aprender más sobre las Artes Oscuras. El señor Lupin me dio un libro sobre ello para que lo leyera y creo que es importante para todos saberlo todo sobre todas las ramas de la magia, blanca y oscura. Cuando hablo con mi primo de ello parece disgustado y asumo que tiene que ver con su lucha contra el Señor Oscuro.

Draco se levantó de repente, de espaldas a ella y con el ceño fruncido.

―Estaría uated en lo cierto, estoy seguro. ―Se giró hacia ella―. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted en que tiene que tener una educación completa, yo no soy el indicado para enseñarle estas cosas.

Hermione también se puso de pie.

―¿Y entonces quién, señor? El señor Lupin no porque no quiere ir en contra de los deseos de mi primo. Me dijo que escondiera el libro de Harry. Necesito aprender estas cosas. Sé lo básico y sé la mayoría de hechizos oscuros y sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, pero necesito aprender a combatirlas. Leer no es lo mismo que aprender y actuar.

La urgencia de Hermione hizo que Draco se sintiera inquieto.

―¿Cree que hay algún peligro al girar la esquina, listo para atacar en cualquier momento? ―¿Estaba asustada? ¿Presentía el peligro? ¿Sabía algo que ni siquiera él y Lord Potter no sabían? Draco frunció el ceño otra vez y le cogió la mano. La sentó de nuevo en el banco―. No puedo enseñarte Artes Oscuras, lo siento. Mi padre fue un mortífago. ¿Conoce esa palabra?

―Sí, señor. Sé que eran los seguidores de Voldemort. No sabía que su padre fue uno. Discúlpeme, señor. No quería faltarle al respeto. No quería traerle malos recuerdos. Nunca querría causarle malestar o dolor.

Hermione lo miró con tanta compasión que Draco se sintió mal por rechazarla tan rápido. Debería aprender Artes Oscuras.

―Debería aprender de un mago competente, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no deseo practicar estos hechizos con usted. Sus habilidades podrían hacerme daño y ya me da un poco de miedo.

Hermione se rió de verdad y con sinceridad.

―¿Le doy miedo? ―Se rió de nuevo―. ¿Entonces no quiere que practique con usted?

―Ya me tiene a su merced, así que quizás ya me haya dominado con una Imperio. Hace que me angustie mucho a veces, así que estoy seguro de que ya me ha lanzado un Cruciatus. Espero que nunca use la última maldición conmigo. Sería desagradable.

Hermione sonrió.

―Exacto. ―El brazo desnudo de Hermione estaba pegado contra el del Draco. De repente, fue muy consciente de su cercanía. Más que antes, así que decidió ponerle remedio. Se levantó―. ¿No tiene noticias de su abogado? ¿Hay algún motivo de felicidad? ¿Buenas noticias quizás?

―Aún no ―dijo él. Su abogado no había encontrado nada sobre el testamento de su padre o sobre el pasado de Hermione. Si solo fuera una sangre pura, sus problemas se resolverían―. Theo señaló algo interesante que nadie había considerado todavía. Incluso si el codicilo del testamento de mi padre es auténtico y tengo que casarme con una sangre pura para mantener mi casa y mi título, en ningún sitio pone que la sangre pura en cuestión tenga que ser la señorita Clearwater. Mi abogado está de acuerdo con esta suposición. Aún tengo que informar a mi padrino y a la joven.

―¿Tiene alguna otra sangre pura en mente? ―preguntó Hermione mientras miraba por la ventana de la glorieta.

Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer. El olor de la lluvia empapó los sentidos de Hermione y se arremolinaron en su mente. ¿Igualmente iba a perderlo por otra chica? Puso la mano en el alféizar de la ventana abierta y dejó que la fría lluvia calara su mano.

―No tengo a nadie en mente, Hermione. ―Draco se acercó y se quedó a su lado. Puso la mano izquierda al lado de la derecha de Hermione. Sus meñiques se tocaban―. Como el contrato de matrimonio con la señorita Clearwater no es un factor decisivo y ya no es vinculante, no veo razón por la que continuar mis devaneos con esa mujer insípida. Si tengo que permanecer soltero hasta que descubramos una solución, entonces así será.

Así será. Así será, había dicho él. Sí, pensó Hermione, así será. Hermione tomó aire. Draco la miró a la cara y parecía angustiada. Draco no era tan despistado como para no saber el estado en el que se encontraba. A él también le dolía, pero era la mejor solución hasta ahora.

―Voy a decírselo a la señorita Clearwater y a Snape esta noche en la cena.

―Estoy feliz de que haya encontrado una solución a su problema con la ayuda del señor Nott.

Hermione intentó alejarse de la ventana abierta, pues la lluvia ahora caía sobre ambos. Draco puso la mano sobre la suya, por lo que la había atrapado. Ella lo miró a la cara.

―No es la mejor solución, pero es la única esperanza que tengo en este momento ―dijo con suavidad―. Le pido que me siga dando tiempo.

Hermione soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

―Le daré más tiempo solo si usted me lo pide.

¿Se lo pediría?

(_En el siguiente capítulo: La señorita Clearwater no está contenta y Hermione aprende sobre las Artes Oscuras a las malas__.)_

_¡Hola! Siento la tardanza. Para ser sincera, no he tenido demasiadas ganas de traducir y de escribir. Lo siento. Por fin he terminado de traducir este capítulo, que lo tenía a medias desde hace tiempo. Soy una irresponsable. Lo siento de nuevo u.u. En fin. Espero que les guste ^^. _

_Tabetaira Hamato_


	20. Una rosa entre púas

Todos los personajes pertencen JK Rowling

N/T: AnneM. Oliver es la autora de este fic. Yo, Tabetaira, lo traduzco del inglés con su permiso.

Capítulo 20 – Una rosa entre púas:

Hermione Granger le dijo a Draco Malfoy que le ofrecería más que una amistad si se lo pidiera. ¿Qué quería decir? Draco le había dicho que no se podía casar, aún no, quizás nunca. ¿Qué quería decir con su declaración? No importaba porque nunca le pediría eso. Nunca. Ella era demasiado valiosa, la apreciaba demasiado. Era la rosa entre las púas de los proverbios.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y, lo que fue al principio una simple llovizna de verano, era ahora una lluvia torrencial con todas las señales que delatan una tormenta inminente. La humedad rodeó a la pareja en la cerrada estructura de cristal. Hermione y Draco caminaron alrededor de la estancia octogonal, él a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, para cerrar todas las ventanas. Se encontraron al otro lado. Los paneles de cristal se formó una espesa condensación y vaho. Ninguno habló mientras hacían su tarea ni tampoco cuando se encontraron al otro lado. Ninguno necesitaba conversar. Draco no respondió a lo que ella había dicho y Hermione no añadió más. Draco caminó hacia la silla para recoger la chaqueta y los guantes. Si no se marchaba de inmediato, la cogería en sus brazos y le haría el amor. Le pediría, no, le ordenaría que se quedara con él para siempre, matrimonio o no, pero él no le haría eso.

Draco se puso la chaqueta en el brazo y miró a la belleza ágil y etérea que estaba ante él. Hermione estaba de espaldas a él y dibujaba círculos en la condensación que se había formado en uno de los paneles de cristal. ¿Ignoraba sus miradas, anhelos y deseos o se estaba haciendo la tímida? Era maleducado de su parte seguir mirando, pero ya no había espacio entre ellos para tal amabilidad, educación y conducta. Era una alianza tácita. Además, no podía apartar la vista.

Él la deseaba. Solo pensar en su esencia encendía un fuego en su alma. La deseaba con una pasión y un anhelo que pocos hombres habían sentido y solo un puñado admitiría haberlo sentido. Él mismo no se atrevía a admitirlo. La deseaba con un anhelo que estaba destinado a ser su perdición. Ella llenaba su mente, su cuerpo y su alma con un amor cegador y descarado.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza, casi como si orara en silencio. Cualquiera que fuera la deidad a la que llamaba, que orara por él también. Draco quería marcharse, pero, en vez de eso, se acercaba más. Hermione estiró el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, comprendiendo. Intentando alcanzarlo, alcanzarlo y alcanzarlo a él. De alguna manera, ella sabía que él vendría.

Un paso más fue todo lo que hizo falta. El brazo izquierdo de Draco cogió su mano estirada. Ella apoyó la frente en el cristal frío y húmedo. ¿Sentía la angustia y la pérdida que él sentía? ¿La frustración que llegaba solo con pensar que tendrían que separarse pronto?

Él estiró el brazo izquierdo de ella y, mientras estaba de espaldas a él, cogidos de la mano izquierda, Draco puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Hermione, como si fuera un instrumento magnífico como un arpa o un chelo y fuera a tocar música hermosa. Draco elevó el brazo izquierdo de Hermione. Los dedos de su derecha agarraron la tela del vestido en su cintura. Le dio un pequeño beso en la parte interior del codo. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y Draco la miró a la cara a la gran columna que era su cuello. Y se descontroló. Quería besar también su cuello, pero el brazo suplicaba su atención. Dio un último beso en el pulso de la muñeca y juraría que lo podía sentir transfiriendo cada latido del cuerpo de ella al de él.

Eso no era apropiado. ¡Por todo lo sagrado, esto no estaba bien! ¡No funcionaría! Sin embargo, ¡al infierno con lo apropiado! ¿Qué daño había cuando dos se querían tanto como ellos dos?

Draco dejó que el brazo de ella cayera a un lado. Empujó su espalda hacia él, con la mano derecha todavía en su cintura. Pasó la mano izquierda con ligereza brazo arriba, hasta su cuello y lo rodeó hasta el frente, con los dedos extendidos. La cabeza de Hermione cayó en su hombro. Finalmente, Darco la besó en el cuello, lo que tanto había deseado. El único sonido distintivo que se podía oír era la lluvia tañendo en el techo de cobre, mezclado con sus respiraciones unidas en silencio.

Él siguió, todavía consciente de que estaba mal, todavía sin que le importara. Le dio otro beso en la sensible unión de piel entre el cuello y el hombro. La mano derecha dejó la cintura de Hermione y la rodeó: con la mano izquierda acunó su cara. Era su captiva y nunca la soltaría. Draco respiró hondo y se alejó. Ella permaneció donde estaba, en la misma posición, como si estuviera esculpida en piedra o pintada con cuidado en un lienzo. Tenía una pose tan elegante que Draco no sabía qué hacer o pensar.

Draco le dio la vuelta y puso las dos manos en ambos lados de la cara de Hermione. Se aventuró hasta más lejos y la besó en la frente. Hermione giró la cara ligeramente para amoldar su mejilla en sus manos. Le dio un beso en la palma y eso fue la perdición de Draco. Dejó caer las manos y cerró los ojos y deseó que fuera un sueño, pues si era un sueño, podía hacer lo que realmente quería hacer. Podría poner los brazos de la chica en su cuello y besar sus labios llenos, dulces, rojos y listos. Podía llevarla lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla o herirla. Draco abrió finalmente los ojos, que parecían vidriosos, y se deseó quedarse quieto y no obstruirla más. La humedad de la habitación se mezclaba con el frío de la lluvia y una ligera niebla llenaba su mente con tanta seguridad como que había aparecido condensación en los paneles de las ventanas.

Las manos pequeñas y dóciles de Hermione bajaron por las mangas de su camisa para agarrar sus manos. Hermione sostuvo los brazos de Draco y observó al hombre que tenía delante. Se quedaron quietos, cara a cara, manos con manos, miradas con miradas, corazón con corazón. Hermione no se atrevía a hablar, aunque las palabras giraban en su cerebro, luchado por salir. Hermione puso una de las manos de Draco en su boca otra vez y, esta vez, ella besó la parte de arriba antes de soltar ambas con rapidez. La respiración de Draco se aceleró, no por esfuerzo o mucho ejercicio, sino por deseo.

Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos otra vez. Tuvo que hacerlo. Quería esos labios junto a los suyos. Abrió los ojos y decidió que se conformaría con la sien, lo que sería igual de dulce. La atrajo hacia él y, mientras ella agarraba la abertura de su chaleco verde, la besó en la sien izquierda y tocó un mechón de pelo con los labios. Draco se moría por dentro.

Los ágiles dedos de Hermione corrieron de arriba abajo de su pecho cubierto para encontrar el camino a su pelo y luego trazó la línea de sus mejillas y cejas. Sus dedos pasaron por la línea de la mandíbula y un dedo tocó el labio inferior. Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¡No podía mirarla más! ¡Dulce, dulce agonía! Moriría seguro si no tocaba los labios de ella con los suyos.

Y la lluvia continuaba.

Las manos de Hermione regresaron a su pecho, agarrando con fuerza la tela verde, y su frente cayó sobre la seda suave del chaleco. Draco puso una mano con cuidado alrededor de su espalda y tocó la piel desnuda entre el vestido y los bucles de pelo que le caían. Su otra mano era inútil, pues no podía hacer lo que quería porque seguramente lo traicionaría si no la vigilaba. El cuerpo dulce y blando de Hermione parecía tomar forma en el suyo. Finalmente, si otra mano encontró el pelo de Hermione. Ella le levantó la vista para mirarlo.

Draco tomó una decisión. Iba a besarla. Si Lord Potter exigía su cabeza en una bandeja cuando hubiera terminado, habría valido la pena el sacrificio. Se negaba a que sus necesidades no tuvieran un propósito. Era lo que él quería, lo que ella quería, y eso era todo lo que importaba en el mundo. No existía nada más. No había razones, solo locura.

Con la decisión tomada y las defensas de la chica bajas, estaba dispuesto. Su cabeza descendía hacia la de ella cuando oyeron el sonido de una puerta al abrirse en su pequeño paraíso que los separó para siempre. Se separaron tan rápido que nadie habría sospechado lo que casi sucedió. Ya así, lo que había ocurrido era una bendición. Si la hubiera besado, nunca habría sido capaz de parar. Fuera el destino o un ser superior lo que hubiera intervenido, a Draco ya no le importaba. Solo estaba agradecido. La desea, pero no así. No a este coste. Cuando la tomara y la reclamara como suya, ¡sería como su esposa! Marchó hacia la otra parte de la habitación y se mantuvo quieto mientras un sirviente informaba a la señorita Granger de que tenía un invitado en la biblioteca. El sirviente se marchó y Draco volvió a la silla, recogió su chaqueta, se la puso y se fue con prisas a la puerta.

Ella se quedó donde estaba.

Draco se giró para ponerse frente a ella, tan pequeña y tan sola. Tan dispuesta, tan deseada. Aún esperando.

—Esta noche, Hermione, seré libre. Que se vaya al infierno el deseo de mi padre. Te tendré. ¡Estaré tranquilo! ¡Lo estaré!

Parecía casi enfadado. Ella no lo había malinterpretado. La suya era una indignación honesta. Ella también lo sentía. Draco desapareció al momento y la dejó sola en el pequeño edificio. Ella fue hacia la puerta y miró hacia el cielo gris en donde hasta el sol intentaba salir a jugar. Él se había ido, pero ella sabía en su corazón que volvería y que volvería como un hombre libre.

Hermione caminó como por la gran mansión y entró en la librería para recibir a su visitante. Cuando entró, no era para nada quien ella se esperaba.

—Señor Snape —dijo ella con una reverencia.

—Señorita Granger —contestó—. Hay bastantes raíces y musgos que necesito recoger para pociones y la lluvia ha amainado. Me preguntaba si querría acompañarme. Parecía bastante ansiosa de ayudarme la última vez que recogí especímenes y parece que le debo una clase, ya que la última fue mal.

—¿Se uniría a mí para el almuerzo primero, señor? —preguntó ella.

Él hizo una reverencia.

—Sería un placer.

El almuerzo fue bastante formal. El señor Lupin permaneció en su habitación, ya que era el día después de luna llena. Harry aún estaba de negocios en Londres. Hermione encontró difícil hablar con el hombre.

—Mis alacenas están vacías, señorita —dijo entre platos-, y hay muchos ingredientes principales para muchas pociones importantes de los que no me queda nada. Por ejemplo, la raíz que es necesaria para la poción matalobos, de la que Remus depende tanto, se ha disipado completamente.

Aquello preocupaba a Hermione. Si Remus lo pasaba tan mal con la poción, ¿qué ocurriría si no tenía la poción disponible de inmediato? El señor Snape debió de saber que le había tocado un nervio a la chica por lo que ella dijo a continuación.

—Me gustaría aprender a preparar esa poción para poder ayudar al señor Lupin. Ha sido para mí un amigo muy querido.

—La enseñaré, pero, por supuesto, tan pronto como recojamos los ingredientes adecuados. Nos pondremos a trabajar enseguida.

La lluvia paró finalmente. Esta pequeña ventana de agua clara les ofreció a Snape y Hermione el tiempo que creían necesario para tareas muy diferentes. Hermione quería encontrar los ingredientes para ayudar a su queridísimo amigo. Snape quería la oportunidad de hablar con la joven e intentar convencerla de que se mantuviera alejada de su ahijado. Ninguno obtendría lo que quería.

Él le señaló varias especies y tipos de flores y plantas y le contó las propiedades que tenían para pociones. Ella las colocaba en la cesta y continuaba con su trabajo.

—Espero ansioso continuar nuestras clases, señorita Granger. Sé que es una ferviente aprendiz. Le hablé al director de Hogwarts de ti y está de acuerdo con mi valoración. Le conté de tu sed de aprendizaje y de tu inteligencia. Serías una adicción brillante para el personal. Él piensa que con un año de clases constantes y otro año de prácticas, estarás lista para enseñar.

Hermione se levantó del arbusto que estaba examinando e intentó pensar en una respuesta. ¿Aún tenía él la impresión de que ella quería enseñar? No se fiaba del todo de aquel hombre. Hermione estaba ansiosa por continuar su educación, pero ahora eso era todo a lo que se podía comprometer.

—Señor, aprecio su apoyo, pero ya no estoy convencida de que la enseñanza es el camino que debo tomar. Necesito tiempo para sopesar todas mis opciones. También debo considerar el punto de vista de mi primo en esta y tener sus deseos y anhelos en consideración.

Hermione se agachó y recogió una pequeña flor blanca que puso en la cesta.

Él resopló ante sus palabras.

—Ambos sabemos que no es de su primo del que habla. Quiere esperar y ver lo que Lord Malfoy piensa del plan, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione se enderezó despacio y le miró desde el otro lado del camino. Nos sabía lo que decir a aquella afirmación.

—Señor, solo hablo de mis propios deseos y anhelos. No sé si quiero seguir el camino del que habla usted. Eso es todo.

Hermione intentó darse la vuelta, pero Snape se puso de repente frente a ella en el camino embarrado. La cogió de ambos brazos con las manos y la sacudió tan fuerte que a ella se le cayó la cesta.

—¡Había asumido que quería asegurarse su futuro antes de que su primo de casara y la dejara sin hogar y sin dinero una vez más! Quizás estaba equivocado. ¡No le buscaré más oportunidades en el futuro!

—Por favor, señor —dijo ella—, no quería insultarle o sugerir que no estoy agradecida. Y en cuanto a mi primo, su matrimonio no está gravado en piedra.

—¡Tampoco el de Lord Malfoy! —soltó Snape. Le soltó los brazos—. ¡Lo que estoy seguro que tiene gran importancia en su indecisión!

Hermione no iba a discutir tales cuestiones con un hombre tan horrible. Recogió la cesta y empezó a caminar por el camino. Cuando estaba casi fuera de su campo de visión, Snape gritó:

—¡Sé de sus planes de romper el matrimonio con mi pupila! —Ella se giró para encararlo—. Nunca lo permitiré, señorita Granger. Nunca permitiré que una común sangre sucia se interponga entre el amor de dos personas a las que quiero, ¿está claro?

Hemrione se dirigió hacia él, tiró la cesta y dijo:

—Lo único que está claro es que no dejaré que me amenace, señor. Y en cuanto al amor del que habla, entre la señorita Clearwater y Lord Malfoy, le puedo garantizar que no existe, ¡al menos por parte de él!

—¡Por su culpa! —gritó Snape.

—¡No, por culpa de él! —respondió Hermione—. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

—Eso es lo le gustaría que creyera, ¿verdad, niña? Sin embargo, ¡tengo ojos! ¡Puedo ver! Él está obsesionado con usted y, por supuesto, una mujer con su inteligencia puede ver lo que él puede darle a cambio. ¡Una vida cómoda y estable, libre de trabajo duro esfuerzo! Un título, dinero, pero una cosa que nunca será capaz de darle, señorita Granger, ¡es sangre pura! Créame, ¡es tan importante para él que hasta él se da cuenta en este momento! —Hermione intentó marcharse hecha una furia, pero él la cogió del brazo—. ¡Una cosa es segura! Él nunca se casará con usted y le dará el respeto que ansía, a menos que su sucia sangre de repente se convierta en pura, ¡lo que nunca jamás sucederá!

—¡Cierre la boca, señor, antes de que lo maldiga hasta tirarlo al suelo! —dijo ella mientras sacaba la varita enfadada—. ¡No pedí su opinión, así que créame cuando le digo que se la guarde para usted! ¡Qué tenga un bien día, señor! —Hermione se fue hecha una furia por el camino empapado de la lluvia y con el enfado emanando de cada poro y fibra de su cuerpo.

Pensaba que se había librado de él cuando se le apareció justo en frente. Ella gritó de frustración. ¡¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?!

—Nunca sers más que una querida o una amante para él. ¡Quizás algún día será solo algo de lo que arrepentirse! Nunca se rebajará a casarse con usted porque sabe qué unión tan irrazonable sería. ¡Pregúntele a Lupin qué matrimonio tuvieron los padres de su primo, sus tíos! El padre de Lord Potter renunció a mucho por su sangre sucia, ¿y qué consiguió? ¡Una sentencia de muerte para los dos! ¡Debería haberla dejado marchar y, quizás, estarían aún vivos hoy, casados con otros y felices!

Hermione no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería ni tampoco le importaba en ese momento, francamente. Ella pensaba que era un hombre horrible, soltando un chorro de pensamientos nos solicitados y juicios. Se marchó corriendo a toda velocidad mientras oía su potente voz.

—¡No sea idiota! ¡Renuncie a Lord Malfoy antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Hermione continuó corriendo por el denso bosque y, otra vez, como Lord Malfoy había sugerido antes, estaba perdida sin remedio. No sabía si era lo suficientemente competente para aparecerse desde lugares desconocidos y desde distancias desconocidas, pero tendría que intentarlo.

Se concentró muchísimo en la glorieta. La glorieta de los dos. Hermione sabía que no tenía ninguna protección y que estaría casi en casa. Se lo imaginó en su mente. Agarró la varita y pensó en que Lord Malfoy le había dicho que no era necesario que cerrara los ojos. Cerrar los ojos fue lo que hizo. Un hechizo la alcanzó en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron.

El dolor la atravesó de una manera que nunca había experimentado. ¡Su cuerpo estaba en llamas! ¡Qué alguien las apagara! ¡Sentía cada terminación nerviosa intensamente! Un calor abrasador y punzante, semejante al fuego de verdad, la consumía. Hemione oyó un grito que ni siquiera reconoció como suyo.

Lo último que recordaba era una oscuridad que la cubrió y la envió a un hoyo de completa desesperación.

_(En el siguiente capítulo: todos van en busca de Hermione. Harry echa la culpa a Draco y Draco echa la culpa a Harry. El verdadero culpable busca venganza)._

_N/T: Bueno, he vuelto y espero que sea para quedarme un tiempo, aunque últimamente estoy liada. Menos mal que tengo vacaciones, aunque debería estar estudiando. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que tiene más acción con los anteriores. Ojalá traduzca el siguiente con más rapidez. _

_Un beso, _

_Tabetaira_


End file.
